Teacher student relationship
by Freak1985
Summary: This is my new Charmed story, it involves slash meaning boy on boy kissing....fifteen year old Chris has problems to face and new people to protect...thats when all the trouble starts...
1. Getting to know you!

AN: Hey everyone,

I just would firstly like to say that thank for clicking on this story it means a lot, everyone who was reading my other Charmed story, i'm sorry but i had to remove it because i didn't like it that and lost the urge to type it up, although maybe one day i will type it back up if i can re-work it to how i wanted it to flow and go...so this is my new Charmed story i get inspired to write this from a story i read called "happy together" by ravenheart101, if you haven't read it, after you read this you NEED to go and read that it is ace...

Disclaimer: i hate putting these here, but if i don't wanna get sued...i don't own Charmed or any people involved in making the showing and this story is non-profit and no one but the people on here will read it...

Summary:This story is set in the good future - a fifteen year old Chris has problems to face and new people to protect...thats when all the trouble starts...this is slash, meaning boy on boy kissing and everything else, so if you don't like please DON'T read! you have been warning!

* * *

"Oh, I didn't realise anyone was in here, sorry," a tall blonde man stutters hovering in the doorway to the kitchen. The man watches as the teen at the table slowly lifts his head to show his dimmed emerald eyes.  
"It's ok, I was just getting coffee," he says slowly and tiredly. The man slowly walks into the kitchen, standing awkwardly by the table, where the teen is sitting, trying to hold himself up.

**I'm never drinking again, I feel like I've been hit by a car…Chris thinks to himself. (AN: if you havn't guessed these are thoughts)**

"You an sit, you know I don't bite," the blonde makes out the teen has said from beneath his arms.

"Thanks, kid," the blonde says.

"I'm Max, by the way," the man introduces.

"I'm Ch…," he gets cut off by Max.

"Chris, Mel and Wyatt told me they had another sibling," he explains at Chris' shocked look. Silence takes over the kitchen, all can be heard is the clock ticking that shows that it is just before six.

"So you're an innocent," Chris states and he finally manages to leans his face on his hand.

"Kinda, but I guess Piper we fill you in later and I won't say a word about you strolling in like this," he says with an amused smile.

"Thanks, I really don't wanna be ground for another month," Chris smirks, thinking how he is supposed to be ground right now.

"Well, I better go and get showered before everyone wakes up and it before hell in here," Chris tries to joke weakly. Max gives him a little chuckle, he watches as Chris stands holding on to the table for support and slowly drags himself out of the kitchen.

**So that was Chris, how can I be protected by a teenager…Max thinks to himself.**

* * *

"Hey, sunshine," a cheery voice greets Chris at his locker, Chris looks down at the shorter friend strawberry blonde haired girl dressed in black.

"Don't Bi, I feel like crap," Chris grumbles back. Bianca just laughs at him.

"And I thought all that sex would have put you in a good mood," She says smirking up at him, Chris just rolls his eyes and walks to class. The day seems to go very slow for Chris, who is very tired which is unusual as after a night out he is still hyped.

**Must of drank to much….he hears Bianca think,  
**at lunch as she sees him half asleep at the table. As Bianca continues her conversation with the girl across the table. Chris sighs loudly causing the boy next to him to look worriedly at him.

**How you managed to get yourself a senior I will never now...Bianca thinks** while watching Michael rub Chris' thigh softly. Chris rolls his eyes at her using all the strength he has.

"Hey, did you guys here with have a new English teacher," a red haired boy says coming and sitting opposite Chris.

"Well that's great he/she can't be worse that Mr I-speak-so-slow-the-class-feels-like-years," Bianca says making her voice slow. Everyone in the group laugh apart from Chris who is trying to sleep off his headache the size of Texas.

**Oh come that was good….Bianca thinks.**

**Ye it was but I have no energy to laugh…Chris thinks back.**

"I hear it's a guy and he's young and cute," the girl across from them states.

"Everyone says that when we have new teacher and have you seen the new gym TA," Michael states, the girl begins to blush as he hardly never speaks to her.

"Ye.. But…. I saw him get out of his car this morning, he has blonde hair and blue eyes," she states her stutter now gone.

"Oh the old blonde, blue eyed combo how original," the red haired boy jokes.

"Oh whatever Matt you'd just love to get in his pants," the girl says back with a smirk.

"Or anybodies pants," Michael injects, seeing no respond from the brunette beside him, he pokes him in the side.

"That hurt," Chris whines. Raising his head so everyone at the table can look at him for the first time in half an hour.

"Oh my God! It speaks I thought you'd gone mute," Michael jokes, moving his hand away from Chris' side.

"I'm tired, okay, didn't get a lot of sleep," Chris responds as he looks over at Michael who simply pats him on the back.

**You were there remember…Chris thinks making sure Michael can hear.**

**I know, but you're usually never this tired after what eight hours…Michael thinks back.**

Chris just puts his head back down on the table in defeat, he didn't understand why he was his tired, but at this moment he didn't want to analyze it he just wanted to sleep. But his friends had other ideas as they continued to talk at a loud volume.

* * *

"I'll see ya later," Michael whispers into Chris' ear as he deposits him at his English classroom door. Chris nods his head feeling his breath on his ear. Michael lets go of his elbow, which has been guiding him all the way from the lunch room.

"Later," Chris replies weakly. Chris drags his feet into his chair in his English room, the teacher isn't there yet so everyone is talking with their friends, however Chris tries to block out everything, running his hands through his hair.

**You think it's the telepathy…Bianca thinks from her seat behind him.**

**What else could it be, I mean I only get this way when it gets too much and then I pass out, which is never good…Chris thinks back.**

**Well, just try to breath and relax…Bianca instructs back.**

**Ye right, relax at school…Chris sighs back.**

"Hello, Class," an upbeat voice calls out to them, Chris manages to look up and see the Principle, but not the person behind him.

"Good afternoon, Mr Hollow," they chorus.

"This is Mr McAdams he will be your new English teacher," Mr Hollow explains to the awaiting class, however by this time Chris' head is buried behind his arms on the table, no seeing the young, blonde man standing behind the Principle who has now got everyone's attention in the room.

"Right, well lets get to know everyone shall we, as Mr Hollow said I'm Mr McAdams, I'm twenty four and have just moved here from New York," he says smiling at his new Freshman class. Mr Adams point to a boy sitting on the front row wearing a yellow cap.

"Oh, I'm Tyler Harrison and.." Tyler trails off thinking about what to say and looking around at his class mates as they watch him.

"It can be siblings, favourite colour, parents, pets, that kinda thing," Mr McAdams injects.

"I have two older sisters," He finishes. The chain continues around the room, however it goes silent.

"Hey," Bianca hisses pointing Chris is the back to bring him to life. He lifts his head and turns ready to give Bianca an ear full when, he catches the eye of Matt sitting next to him.

**Introduce yourself to the hot teacher…he thinks to him.**

Chris rolls his eyes, but finally looks up making eye contact with the teacher.

**Max…he thinks, trying not to look shocked.**

As he slowly nods, Chris remembers that they are in the classroom. He sighs heavily and says with the most energy he has felt all day.

"I'm Chris Halliwell and I play guitar," however after he has spoke he feels all his previous energy drain and his head flops back down on the table and closes his eyes trying to block everything out as before.

* * *

Bianca pulls him to his feet as the bell rings.

"What?" he asks.

"End of the day stupid," She states, however before she can get Chris out of the room. A voice shouts.

"Not you Mr Halliwell!" they turn to see Mr McAdams sitting calmly behind his new desk. Chris scowls.

**If you'd kept awake you wouldn't have to stay behind…Bianca thinks to him as she is ushered out of the classroom**.

Chris rolls his neck and body trying to wake himself up.

**If I get detention mom's gonna kill me…Chris thinks walking slowly up to the front desk.**

"Please tell me this isn't how you usually are?" Mr McAdams asks. Chris looks confused.

"Mr McAdams look, I'm just tried, as you gathered and it won't happen again, or not in your class," Chris explains.

"You can call me Max, when we're like this, kid," Max suggests. Chris makes an 'Oh' but doesn't say anything as Max begins to speak.

"Your mom didn't explain this morning?" he asks.

"She's waiting until I get home, but I gather you're here for a while?" Chris asks back, watch as the blonde man scratches the back of his head.

"Ye, Piper will explain and I guess I'll see you tomorrow, kid" he says not wanting to keep the teen any longer.

**You need some serious sleep…he thinks.**

Chris nods in respond and walks out, leaving the man worried for the second time that day how a fifteen year old is supposed to protect him.

* * *

As Chris walks to his locker to drop off his books that don't need taking home, he turns to walk out of the school, when he suddenly feels very suffocated, however when Chris looks left and right the hallway is deserted, he leans against a locker for support. Chris closes his eyes to calm himself and takes a breath before setting off again down the hall, however just as before he feels as if he is suffocating and the hallway is spinning. His legs have suddenly turned to jelly and he feels like he won't be standing much longer, as Chris tries to grab a hold on to something, anything to stop him from falling, but as Chris reaches out for the wall his hand makes contact with something soft and smooth, before Chris' legs finally give way and his eyes close shut as he whole world goes black…………

* * *

so what do you think...good...bad...please review...


	2. the other side of Chris

AN: hey everyone! here is the second chapter!  
thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everyone added who added this to their alerts and favorites!  
This chapter is very long and i will love everyone who reads it, this chapter is also shows a different side to Chris from the last chapter he was very quiet, but now we get to see the real Chris and what he does get up too...

Disclaimer: i hate putting these here, but if i don't wanna get sued...i don't own Charmed or any people involved in making the showing and this story is non-profit and no one but the people on here will read it...

Summary:This story is set in the good future - a fifteen year old Chris has problems to face and new people to protect...thats when all the trouble starts...this is slash, meaning boy on boy kissing and everything else, so if you don't like please DON'T read! you have been warning!

* * *

BEEP!….BEEP!…BEEP!……

**What is that noise…Chris thinks.**

Chris can hear his breathing, slow and shallow.

**I must have fallen a sleep once I got home…Chris thinks.**

**Strange I don't remember getting home or getting to my room to go to sleep…what is that beeping it's so annoying……Chris' thoughts ramble on.**

**I sense someone….not Wyatt...but someone else…Chris thinks. **He feels himself becoming more awake and aware of what is around him. He can feel a hand lying near his, he feels his hand reach out and take the other persons.

Chris feels his eyes flutter open, then they shut when he sees the strong light.

"Chris?" he hears someone asks.

"Chris, come on, kid wake up," the voice urges. Chris slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey, kid," the voice says. Chris looks confused , but tries to sit up in the bed.

"Mr Ada….Max what are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"Wait, what am I doing here?" he asks again. Max smiles.

"Well if I wasn't here you would have had a concussion as well," he explains gently, Chris looks confused at this.

"What.. I thought I…" Chris gets cut off as Piper and Leo burst into the room. They stop when they see how close the pair are, Chris quickly lets go of Max' hand as if only just realising he was holding it.

"Mom?" Chris asks in disbelief.

"Oh, thank god you're alright," She gushes, crushing Chris' slim figure into a tight hug.

**But what happened…how come no one is telling me…Chris thinks angrily. **

"I guess I better go, you're awake now, so.." Max trails off, Piper and Leo nod with him, however Chris looks confused.

"I'll walk you out," Leo offers, as the two leave Chris turns back to his mother who is fussing over him.

"Mom, stop, I'm fine," he states.

"Well, you weren't two hours ago," she states.

"Mom, what happened?" he asks again, hoping to get an answer.

"You almost died," she whispers, with tears in her eyes. Chris raises an eyebrow at her.

**We almost die every week…what's so different about today…Chris thinks making sure his mom can hear. **

"You had critical alcohol poising, you're allergic to one of the ingredients in the whiskey you were drinking last night, I know you Chris, but I didn't know you drank you that bad, Chris if Max hadn't of been there you could of died," Piper explains tears springing in her eyes. Chris looks away feeling guilty for the things he does, he knew his mom knew about some of the stuff he got up to but if she knew all of it, it would kill her and she would never look a him again.

"Peanut, I'm just glad your okay, but I'm grounding you for the rest of the week and no more drinking, please," She states in a harsh, but caring manner.

"Okay," Chris sighs. Giving Piper a big hug, as Leo walks back into the room he sees that his son and wife are still entangled together and doesn't want to disturb them so leave quietly.

* * *

"Oh, come on Mom," Chris whines as he meets her around the island in the kitchen.

"Christopher for the last time n!" she states, walking around to the other side of the island and getting out that way, Chris stands pouting and thinking.

**I need to get out….he thinks.**

"Wait!" he half-shouts making Piper stop in the doorway and turn to look at her middle child.

"Mom, it's been five days, I'm fine, I'm eating, I'm not drinking, I'm missed school and," Piper watches him, watching for him to continue as she can she the clogs ticking in his Brain.

"And it's Mel's birthday party tomorrow you don't want me acting like a caged animal for guests do you, I know some of her friends may like it, but trust me mom you and everyone else won't," he continues, after he is finished he takes a deep breath. Piper sighs and tries to hide the smirk that is coming to her.

**How did you get so smart…She wonders.**

**I got it from the best…..he thinks back, now fully smirking at his mother.**

"Oh, ok, but be back by five," She sighs, knowing that she would have given in anyway to stop him from moping around the house like a lost puppy.

"You're the best!" He cheers, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heads to the front door of the Manor. As he approaches Paige and Phoebe burst through.

"Hey aunties, bye aunties," he laughs and saunters out the door. The pair stand shocked looking at the now closed door.

"I thought he was on house arrest?" Paige questions to Phoebe as they make their way further into the Manor.

"Guess Piper caved and so would we if we had fifteen year old boys," She replies.

"Ye! All that to come," Paige grumbles as they enter the kitchen spotting Piper back at the shove.

* * *

**Finally free…Chris thinks as he wanders around the Mall.**

**I can't believe with all my issues I forgot Mel's birthday present...he thinks again. **Looking around at some of the shops savouring the memory.

**Who knows the next time mom will let me out…he thinks sadly. **

Chris peers into a shop window, it's one of the old shops with lots of crystals and junk in, but if you look close enough you can find the most treasured present. Chris suddenly feels hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, long time, no see," the deep voice says. Chris' eyes shoot up looking in the glass, seeing Michael. Chris smiles and turns himself to face him.

"Free at last?" Michael asks. Chris smiles up at him as he feels his hands trail down his own arms.

"I gotta get Mel's birthday present, then I'm all yours," Chris states, giving him a little push and moving into the shop, Michael follows curiously.

"You're such a caring brother, what you got Mel is brilliant she'll love it," Michael states as him and Chris wonder through the Mall, Mel's birthday present tightly, in Chris' hand. Chris smiles up at the taller boy, feeling his hand travel up and down Chris back.

**Movie…Michael thinks. **Chris just shakes his head, he comes to a halt, standing in front of Michael and pushing him into the nearest wall behind. Chris smirks up at him and quickly captures his lips in a quick kiss.

**No ones home….Michael thinks. **

Chris smirks at him, pulling him into a quiet place so they can orb to Michael's.

* * *

Chris grumbles and rolls back on to his pillow some more.

"What's up?" Michael asks. As he watches Chris lie on his bare chest.

"Mom's calling me," he sighs rubbing his hand up and down Michael's arm.

"Then, I better not keep you," He smirks leaning down and giving Chris one last passionate kiss and gently pushes him out of bed. Chris half falls on to the floor but catches him self and begins to search for his clothes that were discarding a few hours ago. Michael sighs as he watches Chris get dressed.

**How did I end up with someone as great as you...he thinks. **Chris turns as he is doing up his pants and leans back over the bed; half on top of Michael.

"Because you have good taste," Chris smirks as he kisses him and allows his hands to wonder to his naked stomach, Michael moans at Chris' touch, Michael begins to caress Chris back; Chris moans in respond. Michael pulls Chris more on top of him, never letting his lips go, as the continue to kiss more feverishly, Chris suddenly breaks away holding his head in bad. Michael quickly sits up watching him hold his head as he begins to rub his temples.

**What's the matter…you okay…Michael can help himself thinking.**

"Ye, it's just mom's trying get in my head to see where I am and stopping her is kinda difficult," Chris explains with a pained voice.

"Well, go home, then she will know you're home," Michael suggests. Chris tries to nod his head and stumbles around the bedroom trying to find the rest of his clothes and Mel's present. When he has, Chris gives Michael one last look and orbs out. Michael stares at the spot where Chris has just vanished and sighs heavily.

**If we just told everyone we wouldn't have this problem..…he thinks **as he makes his way into the bathroom for shower.

Chris orbs into his bedroom; which he still has to share with Wyatt. He flops down on his bed and closes his eyes trying to counteract the spell Piper put on his brain.

**Why does she feel the need to know where I am every second of the day….Chris grumbles. **As Chris sub comes to the world of sleep.

* * *

**Where is B, I need to find her, I need some sort of proper conversation, not just these screaming teenagers…Chris thinks, **as he wanders around the Manor the following day; it's full of family and friends and Mel's screaming friends; Chris is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice he has bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chris says politely, as he looks up Chris sees Max.

"Hey Mr Mc…Max…what are you doing here?" he stutters out.

**Smooth Chris, really smooth…he thinks to himself.**

Max swallows as he looks around the filled Manor.

"I have a demon problem," he whispers, Chris' eyes go as wide a saucers.

"Kid, that's the reason I was here last week." Max quickly explains, seeing Chris' look, Chris quickly thinks back to last Monday morning and their brief conversation, Chris slightly remembers, although he was poisoned.

"So you're a witch," Chris realises with a slight frown.

**He doesn't look like a witch to me…he thinks, **giving Max a quick once over, Chris sees his dishevelled blonde hair and crumpled top and jeans, however his blue eyes seem to hold something…..

**How beautiful….so clear, but so full of….Chris' thoughts **get cut off my Max waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Maybe I should go and get Piper, I don't want you to wear yourself out, Kid " Max says, rolling his eyes and moving slightly, Chris glares at him for the comment, but snaps his hand out, grabbing his arm.

"You know what this thing looks like?" Chris asks in a whisper. Max nods slowly.

"Well, come on and besides dragging mom away will only distract everyone," Chris states, as he holds Max' wrist tightly pulling him over and up the stairs, making sure no-one is looking or if anyone does it doesn't look too suspicious. However un-noticed by Chris; Phoebe and Coop watch their nephew lead the new witch upstairs, Phoebe turns to her husband with a smile on her face.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Max asks as Chris leans over a map, dangling a crystal.

"It's called scrying, you hold a crystal over a map ad think about someone such as a demon and wave the crystal around it will land on where the demon is, you can also use the computer," Chris explains, while getting quite annoyed that the crystal isn't landing anywhere.

"So what happened?" Chris asks as he watches the older man flick through the Book of Shadows.

"I was just parking my car outside the Manor, I have a card for Melinda's birthday, a demon just appeared and fired a fireball at me, so I kinda dodged it and then I was suddenly inside with you bumping into me," Max explains. Chris frowns.

**So he can move himself, without he knowing…Chris thinks.**

"Are you hurt?" Chris asks.

"No, I'm good," Max responds and continues to look in interest through the Book.

"Found him!" Max shouts, Chris makes his way over reading the information about the demon. Leaving the crystal to float by itself over the map.

"There's a spell," Chris mutters to himself.

"Wyatt," Chris says out loud. Max glances at him as if he has gone crazy. In a second Wyatt appears in a flutter of blue orbs.

"I need a potion," Chris states, Wyatt looks from Max to Chris in a questioning manner.

**Did you know he was a witch?….Chris thinks making Wyatt hear.**

**Yes, wait! You didn't hasn't mom spoke to you?…..Wyatt thinks back.**

**After what happened she hasn't spoke to me about everything other than safe drinking tips.…Chris quips back.**

Wyatt rolls his eyes and makes his way over to the book, next to Max.

"Hey," He greets, Max nods back.

"We need the power of three," Wyatt states. Chris rolls his eyes at his brother, turn back to the crystal as it floats by itself.

"We can do it ourselves, just make a potion and I'll do a spell," Chris instructs.

"Besides, bugging them right now would be suicide," Chris adds. Wyatt chuckles at his brother humour, picking up the book and moving the book to the table with the cauldron and Wyatt begins to add the first ingredients.

"I'm confused, why did you say you can't do it?" Max asks. Wyatt looks up realising that his brother won't answer.

"The power of three is mom and the aunts, which who would usually take these sort of demons, but Chris is being stubborn," Wyatt answers , watching his brother, who is intensely starring at the crystal.

"Wy, we've faced bigger demons," Chris replies back.

"And sometimes when it says the Power of three, its just their to stop us trying," Chris quips back, bopping his tongue out at his brother. Max chuckles at them. They continue to banter as Wyatt continues to make the potion. Max watches carefully taking in the new view he is seeing everything and everyone especially Chris.

**Who would of thought he'd be the one in charge…Max thinks **with a confused look watches as Chris paces the floor with a pen and paper scribbling words down.

"Done!" Wyatt announces smiles at the other two.

"Good timing, crystals just dropped," Chris informs; he's the only one who has notices; Wyatt and Max' eyes flick over to the map to see the floating crystal now on the map.

"Lets go," Chris says grabbing Wyatt and Max' wrist.

"Just think of it as a learning experience," Chris suggests to Max who looks a bit dazed as to why Chris grabbed him.

"You have a spell, right," Wyatt says. Chris nods his head and orbs them out.

* * *

"So that was demon vanquish, WOW!" Max gushes like a kid as the three make their way down stairs.

"Sshhh," Chris shushes and walks over in front to find Bianca.

"We need to be careful around mortals," Wyatt explains he too walks off to get a drink, leaving Max looking around.

"I need a drink," Chris announces, once he finds Bianca in the sun room. He takes her drink out of her hands and takes a big sip.

**Mmmm…vodka….Chris thinks **with a smile.

"So no, hello, I've been looking for you everywhere," She stated, glaring up at him.

**Demon issues……Chris thinks.**

**Oh you could of called I would of helped, this party is lame…Bianca thinks back.**

**Hey this is Melinda's birthday party….Chris thinks back, with a glare.**

**Sorry I just had no one to talk too….Bianca thinks back.**

"I need another drink," Chris declares.

* * *

"Max?" Piper asks surprised as she spots him, she offers him a drink.

"Thanks, I hope you didn't mind me dropping by, I know I wasn't invited but when you told me the other day I got her a card," Max says as he begins to blush and hands Piper the card smiling.

"Awww, that's really sweet," Piper gushes, Max smiles shyly at her.

" Look there is more food and drink in the kitchen, I'll see you later," Piper says pointing him in the direction of the kitchen; forgetting that he was only at the house a week ago. Max slowly walk into the kitchen, where he was only a week ago. Max looks around seeing the all the food and drink on the table.

**There's enough to feed the whole State…he thinks, **chuckling to himself, as he enters fully he notices that it is empty except for two figures leaning against each other by the island. Max watches as the figures lean in, a he tries to move back out of the room he bumps into the side table making a noise. Max turns and makes eye contact with the figures; Chris and Michael, Chris pushes Michael off him, grabbing a cup and going out the back door, leaving Michael and Max starring at each other.

**Shit…..that's our teacher…Chris is gonna be…oh god! Michael thinks, **blushing and trying to stop starring at his teacher.

**Where they gonna…….oh…God…Chris and him are….Max thinks, **making a quick exit.

* * *

A while later, Bianca finds Chris sat on the grass in the back garden with a bottle with vodka.

"Why didn't you tell me Mr McHottie was here?" she asks with a smile.

**Who….Chris thinks with a confused face.**

"Mr McAdams, Mr McHottie," she says laughing.

"You watch that hospital show way to much," Chris replies. (AN guess what this is in reference too.)

"Anyway, looks like the Wyatt and Chris fan clubs have merged into one Mr McHottie fan club," Bianca informs trying to lift his spirit's a bit.

**Oh joy no more fourteen year old screaming girls around me…Chris thinks, **however that doesn't improve his mood and informs Bianca.

"He was my demonic emergency, he's a witch,"

"Anyway that doesn't matter he just caught us," Chris says quickly, taking another sip of his vodka.

"Oh, shit, Chris really, at least it wasn't Piper or anyone else, wait he's a witch?" Bianca reasons. Chris sharply turns to her.

"Yes, but it could have been and we were just so careless," Chris says with a bit of anger, ignoring her question.

"Sweetie calm down, you guys are fine, besides you've only got another five months left, so make the most of it." She instructs.

**Don't remind me…he's leaving for College and I get to stay he and be alone and he'll go off with the first person he sees…..Chris thinks sadly.**

**He loves you….you idiot…..Bianca thinks back, **taking the bottle away from him.

**And you shouldn't be drinking….I'll go and get you food…she thinks, **as she walks away. When she returns with a plate of food she finds the back yard empty. Bianca sighs and closes her eyes sensing for her best friend, she finds him upstairs with Michael.

**Welcome back reckless Chris….she thinks with a loud sigh. **

* * *

Over the following week Chris becomes more out of control, he starts to cut class and goes out to parties nearly every night, his drinking increases and even Bianca is worried about him, on Wednesday as they sit at lunch Bianca notices how Chris looks his eyes are all red and puffy, also she can she smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him. Also he leg is shaking and he can't keep still, he keeps tapping the table, however it seems as if it's only Bianca that has noticed.

**Why does it seem as if it's only me that cares….she thinks.**

**Even Michael isn't disturbed by Chris…he never seen him this way before, **so why doesn't he look worried…he hates it when he's drunk…she thinks with a look down the table at Michael as he chats o friends disregarding Chris and all his tapping and weird behaviour.

"Chris?" she asks turning to him. Chris slowly turns to her his eyes seem dazed.

"Hey B, how's my girl doing?" he asks excitedly. Bianca rolls her eyes.

"You wanna go for a walk, Chris? You know get some air?" she asks hopefully.

**Then I can sober you up…she reasons.**

"No! I'm having way too much fun in here," he shouts out again, however like before no one seems to notice.

"That party was off da hook last night," Matt says as he sits at the table.

"Ye, all the dancing and truth or dare was hilarious, Matt had to run around naked," Chris responds laughing as the rest of the table join in.

* * *

The following day Chris isn't in school.

**Probably to stoned to get outta bed…Bianca thinks in disgust.**

**I have no problem with drinking alcohol and smoking…. when it's done to that much and its Chris…he's my best friend….Bianca thinks **as she sits in English class. Max looks around the class seeing that Chris is there again.

**This is the third time this week and we only a the class four times a week….he thinks with a sigh. **Max notices that Bianca is looking distracted.

**Maybe she knows something…he wonders.**

"Miss Summers, may I have a word?" He asks once the bell as rung and everyone is making their move to leave.

**Here we go…what did I do now…she grumbles.**

"Miss Summers, I understand you're good friends with Mr Halliwell?" he starts, Bianca nods in respond.

"Do you know where he is? And why he hasn't been to any of my lessons this week?" he asks sternly.

Ye cos you caught him making out with his boyfriend…she scowls.

"I guess he's ill," she lies. She watches her teachers face fall.

Did he want me to say the truth that he is stoned out of his mind…she wonders.

She sighs.

"Looks Chris is ill, well kinda, he's just sleeping whatever he did last night off and the reason he's doing it is because she saw him with Michael on Sunday and now he's freaked and getting drunk and stoned is how he deals with stuff," Bianca explains. Mr McAdams goes to speak.

"And I know because you're a teacher you have every right to go to the Principle, but as a fellow witch and friend of the Halliwell's please don't? I'll deal with Chris telling him some home truths usually brings him out of this stage and then once he's sober he's normally Chris again," Bianca asks him.

"How did you know I was a…" Max trails off.

"Chris told me," She replies.

"Oh, I trust you want say anything and I will respect your wishes and allow you to take care of your friend." he says gently.

"Thanks," Bianca replies.

"You can go now," He states. Bianca moves from in front of his des towards the door.

"He'll be okay?" Max whispers.

"He always is," Bianca replies, just as quiet.

**I've just gotta find him…she thinks. **Leaving Max alone in his classroom.

**I**** hope he'll be okay…what do the elders think they are doing…saying that a fifteen alcohol druggie is gonna protect me…Max thinks with a sky would look.**

* * *

Friday night goes quickly the following day, Wyatt is out celebrating his seventeenth birthday, which is on Sunday; second of February. But for tonight his birthday has come early, Piper has allowed him to use the VIP area of P3. Before Piper leaves, so Wyatt and his friends can enjoy the night, Piper pulls him to the side.

"Look after him, okay?" she asks, looking over at Wyatt's friends as they talk and spots her middle son sitting glaring at the guy who is sitting opposite him.

"Mom, Chris'll be fine, I know we haven't saw a lot of him this week, he's just sorting his head out," Wyatt explains back.

**I hope he is…..he needs a good talking too…Wyatt thinks, **remembering previous morning that Chris was past out on the foyer floor at three AM when Wyatt came down for a drink and how he carried him upstairs to his bed.

Piper looks at Wyatt with a concerned face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have allowed him to come?" she asks herself.

"If you hadn't he would have found a way to get here anyway, I'll keep an eye on him, mom," Wyatt states, leading his mother other to the stairs, he gives her a brief hug and watches her disappear out of the club.

**Right Party time…Wyatt thinks smiling.**

Wyatt returns to his friends.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shout and hug him. They begin to chat and drink their cokes. Chris watches as his brother sits and talks to his friends, knowing that Wyatt's friend Danny had spike everyone's drink.

**He's such a jerk….Chris thinks, **glaring at the dark haired sixteen year old; it was his birthday next month.

As the night continues he watches in amusement as Wyatt and his friends get more drunk, while he is way more drunk then them,

**Heck I was drunk before I came….Chris thinks with a smirk, **as he makes his way over to the bar, stumbling as he goes.

"Another Charmed and Dangerous," he tells the barman, he gives him a sweet smile, which always works.

"This is your last one, if Piper found out, I'd get fired," the barman says blushing at the look Chris is giving him.

**I can't believe he's fifteen…the barman thinks.**

"So this is where you come to get drunk," a voice states next to Chris over the music. Chris turns and looks straight into Max's blue eyes.

"You have a problem with it," Chris responds annoy that he had to be here.

"You're fifteen," Max says simply.

"So, you never did anything you shouldn't?" Chris snipes, Max swallows the lump in his throat and looks away slightly for a second.

"So, you have, Mmmm….wonder what that could have been," Chris whispers sexily, leaning in towards Max' lips. Max is drawn to Chris for a second, then really sees him for the first time that night. He quickly pulls away as he looks into Chris' bloodshot eyes that have lost all the emerald sparkle and are now a dull stony colour.

**So Bianca hasn't got to him yet…Max thinks.**

"This isn't right," Max whispers, pulling away from Chris.

**Maybe I could have a go…he wonders.**

"Oh, come on you can't go shy on me now," Chris whines, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the office. Once inside Chris grabs Max by the shoulder and crushes their lips together. Max quickly pushes Chris away, making him hit the door with a loud thump! Chris' eyes go shocked as he watches silently what Max is gonna do.

**So say home truths…he remembers Bianca telling him.**

"You're drunk and God knows what else, Kid you're fifteen, just a kid you shouldn't be doing this to yourself," Max says. Chris glares at him.

"It's my life," Chris shouts back, his anger quickly risen.

**Emotions rise fast when you're drunk or high…Max thinks, remembering the group talks.**

"What about everyone who cares about you, you're putting them through hell, God Kid they are, they wanna help!" Max shouts back.

"They just wanna stop me having fun," Chris shouts back.

"Like you, we could have had a lot of fun, but no you just wanna stop me," Chris continues, trying and failing to get Max to reconsider.

"Kid, getting drunk and stone is not a way to deal with the fact that you're embarrassed about being gay," Max says more carefully.

"I'm not embarrassed, just I don't want anyone finding out," Chris responds now talking on a normal level.

"Of course you are! You wouldn't have avoided me and started doing all of this," Max states.

"You don't know why I do, what I do!" Chris rises his voice again.

"Yes I do, you're a scared little boy who doesn't know what and who he wants!" Max shouts back.

"I'm not I know I want….I want…." Chris says stuttering and then goes silent. His eyes go wide and fill up.

**What am I doing here….God my head hurts and Max!…Chris thinks,** with one last teary look Chris orbs out.

Standing on the Golden Gate Bridge Chris stares into the distance, not seeing the Bay or any of the cars, he just starring.

**Why do I do these things……why do I always screw up…..no one ever loves him…or cares about me….why did Max have to be so mean…..why am I so scared……Chris thinks **as the tears falling freely like a river.

* * *

AN: thank you everyone for reading and please review!  
feedback welcome!!


	3. Shouting and Sleeping

* * *

hey guys!

this is chapter 3 - hoped you all like chapter 2...

* * *

"Max is my charge!" Chris stands up from his chair in shock. Piper and Leo stare in shock at their middle son.

"I'm fifteen, how can I have charge?" Chris asks them.

"Look Peanut, I now it seems strange but we were told you to will learn from each other," Piper explains kindly.

"But I'm fifteen and he's twenty four how can we learn from each other?" Chris asks.

**That's what I'm worried about…Piper thinks with a frown.**

**How can I be around him…..he knows about…me and…about everything….I tried to….oh God……Chris trails off. **With a look towards his parents he gets up and silently leaves the kitchen.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him yet? He's been through a lot," Piper asks her husband.

"He needed to know, you heard what the Elders said, Max is a powerful witch and Chris is the one that needs to teach him how to control his powers," Leo explains to her.

* * *

Chris lies on his bed, this thoughts swimming through his head.

**How can I have a charge...I can't protect him….I can hardly look after myself let alone a guy I've just met….and he is my teacher…that's gonna be awkward…what am I supposed to do at school….how do I act around him now especially since what I tried to do with him Friday night….even though he saved me………Chris' thoughts **are so jumbled his head is spinning and he can suddenly feel Max. He is in his apartment.

**I don't know where he lives, so how can I know where he is….Chris wonders. **Chris closes his eyes to try and block out Max's presence.

**Why can I not block him out…I can block everyone else out…..Chris wonders.**

**Why does he have to be stubborn…..Chris fumes, **his thoughts turning. Chris stands and begins to pace to take his anger away.

**Why does he always make me so angry…I dealt with everything yesterday with Bianca helps…Chris thinks **with a sad smile. Chris thinks back to late Friday night.

_Flashback_

"_Chris?" a voice asked, bringing him out of his trance. Chris turned with a questioning look and saw Bianca standing behind him._

"_I sensed you," Bianca said, answering his questioning look. She moved closer to hug him, but put a hand on his shoulder instead. She watched as Chris started to shake, Chris curled and uncurled his hands to stop the shaking. _

"_Come on," She stated shimmering them out._

_They appeared in Bianca's bedroom, She turned to him taking off his shirt._

"_Shower!" she ordered, giving him a shove into the bathroom. Chris walked slowly over to the bathroom and got under the shower, letting the cold water wash all his sins over the last week away._

"_What happened?" She asked gently as entered Bianca's bedroom in a pair of jogging bottoms, which he orbed in._

"_Max, he shouted and screamed and told me I was a stupid little kid," Chris stated, his eyes tearing up._

"_Well at least you've sobered up naturally this time," Bianca reasoned as she watched Chris pace the length of her room. Chris' hands still continued to shake, His body twitched. _

"_You need to try and sleep off what ever you've been taking...it's gonna be a long night," Bianca instructed._

_**What have you been taking…Bianca thought, **__making Chris hear._

"_Just weed, I think," he replied as he scratched his head. Bianca nodded her head. _

_Chris suddenly leaned forward and emptied his stomach on to her floor. Over the next few hours Chris was shaken, vomiting and talked incoherent things. When __the sun rose a shaking Chris awoke, Bianca has watched over him all night, like always. As the day wore on Chris' shakes slowed down and the vomiting stopped. By the time Chris returned home late on Saturday night he went straight to sleep the __exhaustion__ of the last week and especially the last two days had caught up with him._

Chris comes out of his thoughts, with a sigh. Chris closes his eyes expecting to have to concentrate a lot, however he finds it easier to find him than he thinks and he orbs out.

* * *

"Chris?" a surprised voice asks. Chris orbs into a normal looking apartment. He turns to the voice; seeing Max cough out the water he must have been drinking when Chris orbed in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Chris comments.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asks. Max watches closely as Chris comes closer to him.

"Piper told you, then," Max replies calmly. Sitting on his stool, putting his drink down.

"YES! But why didn't you! I've know you for two weeks now!" Chris says his voice rising a bit in anger.

"Kid, don't shout, it's not my fault, I don't understand how you can be my whitelighter," Max says back. Chris glares at him.

"Well, I don't want a charge, especially not you!" Chris replies. Getting right in front of him.

"Well, I don't want a fifteen year old trying to protect me!" Max begins to shout, now his own anger rising.

"You needed me last week," Chris snipes.

"I maybe new at this witch thing, but I don't need you as a teacher, obliviously your not up to the job!" Max screams back, jumping off the stool and standing hest to chest with Chris. Their heavy breaths mingle in the air in front of them. Max watches Chris' eyes as they are full with anger, which are reflected in his own. Chris orbs out, leaving a very pissed off Max in his wake.

**Why does he make me so anger…Max fumes.**

* * *

"Don't worry I know how Chris can be," Piper says as she shows Max the Book of Shadows, not realising he has seen it before.

**My son is dead when he gets back here…Piper thinks fuming.**

Suddenly a flutter of orbs appear, seconds later Chris forms in front of his mother and Max.

"Chris?" Piper asks sternly. But Chris ignores her and goes to the potion cabernet and pulls out a very potions.

**There strong ones….Piper thinks.**

"Where are you going?" she asks out loud, just as Bianca shimmers in.

"Let's go sexy," Chris smirks and orbs out, Bianca rolls her eyes, but shimmers out after him. Piper and Max stand there shocked.

"Wyatt!" Piper shouts.

"Follow Chris," Piper instructs. Wyatt nods and orbs out.

* * *

In the dark Underworld, Chris and Bianca stand facing about ten demons.

**What's pissed you off so bad?….she asks**

**Nothing!…..I just need to let off some steam….Chris replies, **

as he telekinetic throws a demon into a wall., with a wave of his hand. The demons rush the pair. Bianca begins to flame a few demons leaving the rest for Chris. Chris throws some and uses his telekinesis to use their fire balls against them. Chris begins to punch and kick as the next set of demons shimmer in. Bianca watches as Chris' anger begins to set in and he kills the demons more violently. Chris out stretches his hands to move the a fireball back into thee demon it came from, but a stream of ice comes from his hands. The demon is now covered in ice; froze in place. Chris does a roundhouse kick and smashes the demon into pieces. Chris continues to ice the rest and using his telekinetic to throw Bianca's dagger through all of them breaking them into pieces.

"You done now, cooled down enough?" Bianca asks laughing slightly, once the ice is now on the floor swimming around their feet; as water.

"I think so," he says smirking back at her.

"So, now the usually?" She asks. Chris replies by orbing out. Bianca laughs to herself and shimmers after Chris.

Wyatt suddenly appears out of thin out, from behind where Bianca was standing.

"When did Chris get Cryokinesis?" Wyatt asks the now silent Underworld, he looks around in amazement at the destruction that Chris has caused.

* * *

Wyatt orbs back to the Manor, appearing right in front of Bianca stopping her on the stairs.

"What?" Bianca snipes. Wyatt glares at her.

**God why are you such a…..Bianca thinks.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wyatt snaps.

"Tell you, what you don't know what goes on in my life," Bianca snaps back

**Why would I interact with you anyway…Bianca fumes, **she tries to move further down the steps.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me when did Chris learn how to do that?" Wyatt asks threatingly.

"I'm not scared of you," Bianca hisses back.

"And if you want to know so badly go and ask him yourself," Bianca continues to hiss.

"Fine I will!" Wyatt shouts, pushing past Bianca and storming up to their room, where he senses Chris.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me!" Wyatt shouts at Chris, who is sitting crossed legged floating above the middle of the floor; in between their beds; meditating. At Wyatt's shout Chris loses concentration and falls on his ass. Chris glares up at his brother from his position and slowly begins to stand.

**Oh god please don't tell me you saw too…Chris thinks worriedly, **outward he continues to glare up at Wyatt.

"Tell you what?" Chris asks strongly, all the time hoping it's not about Michael.

**Wyatt would kill me…Chris continues to think.**

"Mmm… I don't know what about you being about to turn things into ice," Wyatt says laced with a bit of anger.

"I don't tell have to tell you everything that goes on in my life," Chris says, his previous peaceful state completely gone. Chris sighs running a hand through his hair.

**Oh it's just my ****Cryokinesis, not anything else...or thank God…I don't think I could handle another person finding out right now….Chris' thinks.**

"Does mom know?" Wyatt asks as if telling Piper had just come to him. Chris raises one eyebrow.

**Meaning no…Wyatt thinks making sure Chris can hear,** Chris just rolls his eyes and rocks back on the heels of his feet.

**Mom doesn't know a lot about me….Chris thinks sadly to himself.**

"What you okay, how long you had it , you can control it well," Wyatt says at the frown that appears on Chris' face at his thoughts.

"Oh, yer, it's pretty easy to control, especially when your angry," Chris comments.

"And had it about two weeks," Chris states at Wyatt's look. Chris begins to smirk as he remembers how to found he had the power.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm your brother?" Wyatt asks.

**Can he be serious….him…the fucking twice blessed, perfect son…the most powerful thing on earth….Chris thinks shaking his head**, however before he gets to speak his phone starts to ring.

"Hey….okay...yer…that's sounds great...see ya in a bit," Chris speaks and then hangs up.

"Look I gotta go, can we do this later," Chris says and orbs out, leaving Wyatt with hundred questions swimming through his head, all of which Chris can't deal with right now.

"Sweetie, your sandwich is…." Bianca's sweet voice trails off and she glares up at Wyatt.

"What did you do?" Bianca asks.

"Nothing, I swear we were just talking and he got a call and orbed himself out of here," Wyatt replies.

"And he's blocking me," Wyatt continues as he flops down on his pouting.

"Stop, pouting," Bianca tuts, as she puts down the plate she was carrying and sits on Chris' bed; opposite Wyatt. Bianca watches as Wyatt closes his eyes and tries to find his brother again, but fails.

"When he wants you to find him you can," Bianca explains, Wyatt nods he head agreeing knowing what Chris is like. They sit in silence. Bianca scans the room, seeing Chris' clothes and books scattered across the floor.

"I just don't understand how come he didn't tell me?" Wyatt asks breaking the silence. Bianca looks at him, sighing.

"How could he tell you, telling you would be like saying that Chris got an A, so normal and everyday," She says with an eye roll.

"What! It's not like that a new power needs to be celebrated and you need training to control it, after when happened with Chris' telepathy, we're all carefully and tell someone when we have a new power, it's easier to find out about it," Wyatt begins to ramble, running a hand through his curly blonde hair.

"But Chris doesn't, he just runs around doing his own thing and hunting demons when shouldn't be," Wyatt continues to rant.

"Look, Chris has his reasons for not talking to you guys about stuff, I guess he finds it easier to talk to someone not in the family, it's easier for him to get an honest opinion from a person that doesn't think of him as weak and neurotic, okay well a little obsessed, but he needs it sometime," Bianca explains.

"I don't think of him as like that, he's my brother and I love him," Wyatt says a little but off by the Bianca was talking about Chris.

"I'm not saying you don't love him, but what I'm saying is you don't see the sides of him that I do or his friends do," She replies.

"Look I better go and see where he is cos if he's getting himself after the sleepless nights I've had, I'm gonna kill him," Bianca says with a sigh, shimmering out leaving Wyatt alone again.

**What a great birthday this is…Wyatt grumbles.**

* * *

As the Halliwell clan settle down for Wyatt's birthday dinner, you can cut the atmosphere with a knife. All the adults are worried about Chris' disappearance, but covering it up for the sake of Wyatt, well except for Piper who is fuming.

**He's dead when he gets h****ome….Piper thinks fuming. **

The conversation is kept light and everyone seems to have smiling faces on.

* * *

As Sunday turns into Monday, Piper gets more annoyed as to where her middle child is.

"He didn't come home last night, he wasn't here for Wyatt's birthday, he not answering his phone, he could be dead in a alleyway somewhere and…" Piper tails off as she sits at the kitchen table with Phoebe and Paige, having just send the kids to school.

"Piper, you what Chris is like, he'll be fine, he'll stroll in here later as if he hasn't been out doing God knows what with God knows who," Phoebe states, as Paige nods in agreement. As they continue to converse, the phone rings. Piper answers the phone.

"Yes this is Mrs Halliwell…he didn't…at the moment no…but trust me that boy will be back home within minutes….okay …yes…bye," Piper says calmly, then hangs up.

"CHRISTOPHER!" she screams looking skyward. Phoebe and Paige cover their ears at the volume.

"Fine, it's okay, I don't need you coming willingly." she fumes.

"Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us, we call you near.  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me." Piper chants.

Seconds later, Chris appears. Piper just stares at her son, Chris stands watching his mother, Chris looks at her with confused, tired eyes.

"Oh, Chris…" Phoebe says getting up and hugging him, before Piper can shout anything. Phoebe hugs him tightly feeling all his pain. Piper and Paige exchange concerned looks as they watch as Phoebe hugs her Nephew and whisper calming sweet things into his ear.

* * *

A few hours later, the three sisters are again sitting at the kitchen table. Phoebe sits stirring her tea as two sets of concerned eyes watch her.

"He didn't say anything, before you ask, okay?" Phoebe says with a stern look at her sisters.

"Phoebe, he was out all last night doing God knows what, with God knows who and when he comes back you just embrace him," Piper states.

"Look I couldn't help it, he was in pain and angry I couldn't you just shout at him, Piper he needed someone." Phoebe states slowly sipping at her tea.

"Did you get anything off him, you know what it was about?" Paige asks, after watching her sisters. Phoebe sighs.

"He's always been hard to read….but, I don't know…it felt like it was the other Chris I know that sounds weird…but he did…the way he cried on my shoulder…the way he still wouldn't tell me…" Phoebe trails off running a hand over her cup in thought.

"I haven't thought about that Chris in ages….I mean sometimes I look at Chris and I can see him…like the way he rolls his eyes or the demon hunts," Paige explains, with her own sigh. Piper looks teary eyed as Paige mentions Chris and the other Chris, realising that she sometimes wonders if he remembers him and how much he acts and looks like him.

* * *

As the week continues, Chris becomes more withdrawn and the sisters continue to worry about him. Every time each of them try to talk to him, they got shot down or shouted at. Chris spends the next few days demon hunting or with Bianca trying to forget the things that he has done. On Wednesday Chris is lying on Bianca's bed.

**Could you just talk to me or everyone… Bianca thinks as she sits at her desk typing away.**

**I just need to think after Sunday night...I can't talk anymore…Chris thinks back.**

"So you still not talking? Have you told Michael?" Bianca asks. Chris lifts his head raising an eyebrow.

"They just keep asking me questions and I can't answer them," Chris finally responds.

**Doesn't want to more like….Bianca thinks, snorting loudly. **Chris rolls his eyes at her. Chris closes his eyes trying to block out the thoughts and feelings that are wondering through his head.

* * *

"Chris, come on?" Piper encourages a sulky Chris, watching Chris sit on the island work top drinking some water.

"Sweetie, it's Thursday and family night, please try, I want my happy-go-lucky, sometimes neurotic son back." Piper sys gently rubbing his knees. Chris watches Piper's hands, Chris looks into Piper eyes and offers her a weak smile.

"Thank you, now go and get changed, please I need you to look nice, we have guests coming," Piper instructs, pulling him off the work top out of the kitchen.

**What I have on is great….Chris thinks, looking down at his ripped jeans and band t-shirt.**

As Wyatt drags Chris down for dinner an half an hour later, Chris stops dead in his tracks when he sees a certain blonde hair.

**Max!…..Chris thinks, gulping.**

**What's HE doing here…Chris thinks making sure his brother can hear. Wyatt turns slightly back towards Chris, thinking….**

**Mom invited him, you may not like him, but Bro he's your charge you need to get used to him being around…..**

**But I DON'T like him……Chris thinks back, rolling his eyes.**

**Chris he's a nice guy, give him a chance, please?...Wyatt asks giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes.**

"Okay," Chris whispers, as Wyatt moves away from the stairs and into the living room, leaving Chris and Max looking expectantly at each other and Leo looking on from another part of the foyer. Chris takes a deep breath and sets his feet on to the foyer floor.

"Hi," Hey greets weakly, the smile never reaching his eyes.

**I'm still pissed at you…Chris fumes behind his fake smile.**

"Hey, look I know you're probably still pissed at me, but Piper invited me and you know how your mom is, I couldn't say no," Max Rambles.

**Stop Rambling….you idiot….Max thinks to himself, not realising that Chris is a telepath.**

"It's cool, okay, lets just have dinner," Chris says ushering Max and himself into the dinning area.

As dinner starts everyone sits in their place, makes small talk and some even share a joke, however by the time it comes to the main course, Chris is fuming and confused as to why Piper had to go and medal in his life, he was fine without a charge, without responsibility and however much Max liked to think he couldn't protect him, he could, maybe a little too much, maybe that's why he was so angry, so upset by the fact that this great guy has to be his charge and is off limits, in more ways than one. Chris sighs loudly, drawing attention to himself.

**Oh shit…he thinks.**

"So Chris, how was school today?" Paige asks.

**What did I do at school today…wait did I go….Chris thinks, scratching the back of his head.**

"Erm… not much you know class, lunch and then more class, until we are let free," he tries to joke.

"Would of helped if you actually went to class instead of just lunch," Piper states from the right side of him.

"I did," Chris defends himself.

**No wait I didn't….oh well….Chris thinks with a shrug.**

**Like you went to English today...Max thinks.**

"I was busy," Chris snaps looking at Max.

**Wait! Can you…did you just…Max trails off in his thoughts as he watches Chris nod his head.**

Realisation washes over Max' face as to Chris has heard everything he has thought tonight. He swallows the thump in his throat.

"You were busy when?" a voice asks from down the table, Chris doesn't even look at the person but replies,

"It doesn't matter,"

Chris finally looks back at his plate, moving his food around trying to calm his anger.

**Your not eating, I'm surprised cos snogging your boyfriend all through classes must really tire you out and make you hungry…Max thinks with a raised eyebrow. Chris' eyes shoot up meeting the amused ones across the table.**

**And what's it to you…..Chris thinks back.**

**Absolutely nothing…Max thinks, breaking eye contact. **

**But I bet mommy dearest wouldn't be too happy…..Max thinks again, without realising it.**

"It has nothing to do with you!" Chris shouts out loud, pushing his chair back and standing. Everyone in the room looks at him. Chris pulls his apologetic eyes at Piper.

"It does when you don't come to my class," Max says back, before anyone else can say a word.

"It's not like I need your class anyway, I have better ways to spend my time," Chris snaps back.

"I bet everyone would love to know what they are," Max snipes. Chris watches as his amused eyes come back into play.

"You wouldn't?" Chris asks more quietly, slowly sinking into his seat.

"No! I wouldn't because unlike you, I'm not that Childish!" Max shouts at him, standing and walks into the kitchen, leaving the table very silent, while a fuming Chris, jumps up and storms after him.

"You're the one that's being childish, oooo I know something about you so I'm gonna tell," Chris shouts, moving his arms in a flighty manner. Max watches him with an eye roll as he moves closer.

"And wonder why I don't want a fifteen year old as my whitelighter?" Max questions back sarcastically.

"I'd do a great job," Chris says truthfully.

"You wish," Max snorts, not noticing how Chris softened for a second. At this stated Chris' head snaps up in anger and shock.

"Oh God, you're so infuriating, why are you doubting me you hardly know me?" Chris asks with anger, standing right in front of him, chest to chest, just like four days ago.

"I just don't think you can handle me," Max says. Chris raises his eye brow up at the taller man and crushes his lips into Max'. Chris grasps on to Max' shoulders as Max pulls Chris slowly; by encircling his waist with his arms. As Chris pulls him closer and pushes his tongue into Max' mouth, Max pushes him away. Chris and Max's eyes open, Chris puts his hand to his lips and orbs out. Max lets Chris go, leaning against the kitchen table and takes a deep breath.

**I can't believe he just kissed me…he thinks. **

Piper slowly walks in seeing Max.

"Where's Chris?" She asks. Max shrugs.

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined dinner, so I think I betta gonna go," Max says quickly, leaving the Manor through the back door.

**What the hell was that about…..Piper wonders.**

* * *

"So this is where you're hiding," Wyatt states, on orbing on to the Golden Gate Bridge, after dinner to see Chris sitting on one of the rafters deep in thought.

"So bad Chris is back," Wyatt tries to joke, as Chris doesn't even bat an eyelid.

"Why didn't you freeze him?" Wyatt tries again.

"He's not worth it," Chris states.

**Ok lets try again…Wyatt Thinks.**

"So you gonna show me this power or not?" Wyatt asks again, Chris looks up hopefully. Wyatt calls him over, Chris slowly descends to the Bridge level. He stands next to his brother looking at the rafter he was just sitting on, Chris stretches his hand out and ice comes steaming out, freezing the rafter.

"Wow!" Wyatt says smiling at his younger brother.

"That's great, you've learnt to control it fast, it takes me ages to control my new powers," Wyatt congratulates.

"Really?" Chris asks naively, knowing the reality is that Wyatt has had most of his powers from the womb and doesn't even have to think about control, he can juts do it.

"Ye, so are you gonna explain why you and McHottie were screaming at each other?" Wyatt asks. Chris raises an eyebrow at the name for Max.

"Bianca, told me, although you know guys aren't my thing, right." Wyatt responds. Chris begins to chuckle.

"Don't tell mom about my power, please?" Chris asks.

"Okay, I promise," Wyatt promises, he gives Chris a brotherly hug.

"Could I juts suggest one thing though, you need to apologize to Max," Wyatt suggests. Chris sadly nods his head in agreement and orbs away.

* * *

Chris orbs in a normal looking apartment. He looks around and sees no one.

"Max?" he calls out. Chris continues to scan the living; which he orbed into. Chris sees a variety of photos of Max with people Chris has never seen before, a collection of CD's and DVD's which most of which Chris owns himself.

"Chris?" A voice asks, a distracted Chris turns to see Max only wearing boxers and wet hair and chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asks surprised.

"I came to…." Chris trails off as his eyes scan Max' toned chest, watching the water run down to his waist band of his boxers. Chris bites his lip and swallows the lump in his throat.

"Chris, look if you're just gonna stand there, I'm off to bed," Max says turning slightly.

"No!" Chris half shouts rushing over to him; around his couch and grabs his shoulder, turning max around to face him.

"I came round to say…I…." Chris starts.

"That I was right and you need to grow up," Max spits.

**Wow you're still angry…..Chris thinks.**

"You're the one that is still being childish about this," Chris spits back. Max looks down at Chris seething.

"I can't believe you, you go on about me, being childish, your fifteen and you…." Max trails off, backing away a bit.

"I what? What did I do that made you so pissed?" Chris asks.

"You kissed me!" Max whispers it right in Chris' ear. Chris' eyes go wide at what Max has just said and the feel on the breath on his ear.

"If you didn't like it, then you why did you kiss me back,?" Chris asks turning so their faces are inches apart. They stand starring at each other. Just their breathing echo through the apartment. Chris slowly leans in, giving Max a peck on his lips. Max watches Chris as he allows himself to be kissed. Max pushes Chris off him.

"Chris, we can't do this!" Max states. Chris opens his eyes and sees Max watching him. Chris rubs his arms up and down Max', puling him closer, Chris pushes him up against the wall, crushing their lips together. Chris runs his hands over his toned chest, which makes Max moan, as Max runs his hands through Chris' hair. They break away for air after a few minutes, Max undoes Chris' shirt and throws it on the floor surrounding Chris' feet. Max sucks on Chris's neck and collar bone, Making Chris cling to him and shiver, Max then pulls Chris down the small hallway into his bedroom.

* * *

So that what Chapter 3 - what you think- Review!!

xoxo


	4. Morning after!

Hey guys i do this was fast but Chapter 4 is up, ive decided to split this otherwise i wouldn't have updated so fast, but it seemed right to stop where i did, so here it is...

* * *

Chris wakes the next morning, curled up against a warm body. Chris slowly opens his eyes, to see Max lying next to him with his arm over Chris' waist. Chris watches how Max sleeps.

**God he's so beautiful…..OH God it's Max! he could get arrested…..Chris thinks.**

Chris slowly makes his way out of he bed, putting his clothes back on and orbs away sadly. A few seconds later Max opens his eyes and looks around in confusion. Max looks at the now messy bed and down at his naked body as he gets out and begins to put on his boxers.

**I can't believe I….we did that….oh God…I can go to jail…..thank God he doesn't have English today…..Max' thoughts ramble through his head. **Max goes into the shower and gets ready for the long day a head of him.

* * *

"Wow! Who were you with a vampire?" Wyatt asks as Chris appears in their room from having a shower. At Chris' confused face Wyatt brings him to the mirror in Chris' wardrobe showing him the red marks all over his neck and chest. Chris begins to blush and puts his hands over them covering them up.

**Mom's gonna kill you….Wyatt thinks with a chuckle. **Chris rolls his eyes watching himself and Wyatt through the mirror, Chris takes a deep breath and closes his eyes in concentration, he holds his hands over the love bites on his neck and chest, on opening his eyes he watches the golden glow appear over them and they disappear from sight.

**I didn't know you could glamour?...Wyatt asks over thought.**

"Well now you do," Chris smirks and begins to get dressed in a baggy pair of jeans; he can't take anything too tight after last night and a simple green t-shirt.

* * *

"Great the day I actually come to school I get detention, what's the point of coming?" Chris asks Bianca, as he watches her stuff things into her locker. Bianca turns to him with a smile.

"At least you're back to normal Chris," Bianca reasons.

"Ye," Chris whispers back as he watches Michael walk down the hallway, Michael smiles in his direction; meaning meet me later. Chris turns his head away from him not wanting to deal with the fact that he's being cheating on him and continues to chat aimlessly with Bianca.

**Just what I need…mindless conversation….Chris thinks brightly. **

* * *

At the end of the day Chris wonders in the detention room with a look of boredom on his face.

**Why couldn't Bianca get detention just for me…..at least I wouldn't have to suffer alone….I think she has a boyfriend or at least something's going on….she never this secretive…and why doesn't she want me to know…I'm her best friend….her best gay friend….Chris' thoughts ramble on, **as his makes his way to his usual seat, all the time not noticing the teacher who is supervising today. Chris gets out a book to read, his eyes scan the classroom, seeing a few regulars, but not a lot of students.

**Must have been a slow week…he thinks inward chuckling.** Chris opens his book and begins to read, however another student raising his hand catches his attention.

"Mr McAdams, can I have the bathroom pass?" his asks. Chris eyes go wide with shock as he looks up at the front desk, watching and listening to Max answer the other student's question, with a yes and make sure you're quick. Once the student has left Max finally makes eye contact with Chris, he tries to smile but it doesn't quite come out right.

**Oh my God I had sex with a student…God I'm so fired…Max thinks, **quickly looking back down at his paperwork. Chris on the other hand, continues to watch him, remembering his hands and lips on his. Chris shakes his head to get out the invading thoughts out.

**Gonna have to have a drink later to get THOSE thoughts outta my head…..Chris thinks grimly. **As detention drags on, Max keeps his eyes on his paperwork, only looking up occasionally to check if all the students are still there, never once looking Chris' way. Mr Lopez's presence in the classroom, brings Chris out of his spiralling thoughts.

"I know you said you were busy, but if you're not the offers still there?" Chris hears him whisper, the other students don't care and don't listen.

"Lee, I said I'm busy and I 'm……I've got a lot of…" Max is cut of by Lee leaning close into him.

"Looks like you were busy last night, by the look of those bites." he whispers seductively.

**I'd give you better ones….Lee thinks, Chris looks in disgust at his thoughts and so does Max.**

"Lee, this is not the time to have this sort of conversation," Max says calmly back, But Lee still stands where he is.

**Clearly Max isn't interested…..or I hope not…Chris thinks.**

"Fine," Lee says as he watches Max calm demeanour fade into an irritated one.

"But I will have you," he whispers, feeling his thigh and walks out of the door, leaving Max blushing, he looks around to see if any of the student noticed, however his eyes land on a familiar pair of emerald eyes full of fury.

* * *

"What was that?" Chris asks loudly, once detention is over and it is just him and Max in the classroom.

"That was none of your business and you shouldn't have been ears dropping," Max replies collecting his papers.

"It was pretty had not too, he would have fucked you right in front of us, if you'd let him," Chris responds with a disgusted look, watching as Max fastens his bag with a loud clipping sound.

"Look you're behaving like a jealous boyfriend, which we both know your not so could we just put last night down to…" he trails off trying to think of a word, looking at Chris, who is tapping his converse covered foot on the floor, impatiently.

"Lust, hormones, anger sex," Chris suggests, listing the things on his fingers. Max looks at him horrified.

"Fine, think of it as however you please," Chris huffs and walks out.

* * *

Very late that night, a very drunk Chris is pulling Michael into one of the bedrooms in the house, which party they are at. Chris kisses Michael's neck and begins to suck on the flesh, making Michael moan. As their clothes begin to come off, Michael notices the love bite on Chris' shoulder.

**I didn't give him that….a sober Michael thinks**. Michael feels Chris' hands undo his belt and pants buttons, Michael pushes Chris off him.

"What?" he asks slurring.

"I didn't give you that love bite," Michael says. Chris just ignores him and tries to pull him pants down.

"Chris, listen to me, tell me?" Michael asks, holding his hands in place.

"Have you done something with someone else?" he asks gently seeing how Chris didn't respond to his first question. Chris responds by giggling.

**That's good for his drunken state….Michael can't help but think.**

"I'm sorry," Chris whispers, once his giggling has stopped. Michael's head shoots down to Chris' level, he looks at him with a frown.

"It just happened, we were arguing, I just wanted to shut him up," Chris explains.

"It didn't mean anything," he reasons and leans back in for a kiss. Michael pulls away moving off the bed and putting his shirt back on.

"How can I do this with you now, Chris I got over your issues about telling people, but this…how could you! I trusted you!" Michael says his voice gaining volume.

"Come on, it was just sex, I love you….don't be silly and ruin tonight," Chris slurs back at him, not understanding why he's so mad.

**I can't believe you…..how can this not be serious for you……Michael thinks fuming.**

"Well, if you feel that way, then I from now on you can sleep with who ever you like! We're over!" he shouts and storms out of the room and party. Chris looks at the closed door with a frown.

* * *

A week later, in the Lunch room, Chris is sitting starring into space as his friends at the table talk about varies things. Again it seems that Bianca is the only one bothered.

**Why are you doing this to yourself sweetie****…****She thinks, **however when Chris doesn't reply she sees him starring at Michael who is sitting at a far table.

**That****'****s strange****…****..why****'****s he sitting over there****…****.she wonders. **She turns to Chris wanting an answer. She sighs loudly, however his thoughts are else where.

"Come on," She states, ushering him out of the lunch room and out of the building, under the bleachers. Chris all the time remains silent and allows Bianca to steer him.

"What's happened?" Bianca asks sternly as she turns on him. Chris sighs and takes out a cigarette and begins to lit it.

**Answer me!…..Bianca shots in her head, Chris turns with an eye roll at her. **

"Have you and Piper had a fight?" Bianca asks, she watches Chris as he continues to smoke calmly.

"Wyatt?" Bianca tries secondly, Chris rolls his eyes.

**So not Piper or Wyatt it has to be…..Bianca thinks.**

"Michael?" Bianca asks with a smirk; knowing she is right. Chris' head shoots up like lightening, so far he drops his cigarette on the ground.

"What happened?" she asks gently, putting hand on his shoulder, pulling him to face her. Chris' eyes have began to get teary, he quickly tries to wipe them before Bianca see.

"What did you do?" she asks quietly.

"What makes you think I did something?" Chris snaps.

**Don't get defensive with me, Christopher…Bianca thinks back. **Chris pouts, as Bianca shakes her head at his childish behaviour.

"Chris, talk to me," She says again quietly. Chris sighs, realising he has to tell her.

"I slept with Max," he finally confesses.

"I knew it! You screwed McHottie! Oh my God that's fab! He's hot!" she shouts, but stops when she sees Chris frown.

"Michael saw the love bite and asked me, but because I was drunk I just told him and didn't understand till I woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened," Chris sadly explains.

"Ok, so it's over, but what about McHottie?" Bianca asks, quickly dismissing the Michael issue.

"How can I talk about that when Michael hates me, he hates me!" Chris says, his voice wavering a little.

"You're the one that slept with McHottie, how was it?" She asks, ignoring what he just said and the way Chris spoke.

**He was good….great…amazing…..but it was wrong….it shouldn't have happened…Chris thinks sadly**, tears begin to run down his face.

"Sweetie," Bianca sooths, bringing Chris into a crushing hug; having heard everything he thought.

* * *

"So what's wrong with my stupid brother this time?" Wyatt asks the following night as he sees Bianca sit in the living room.

"How do you know me being here has something to do with Chris?" Bianca looks at Wyatt as he sits next o her.

"Cos it always is," he reasons simply with a sigh.

"Max was here a while ago, Mom took him on a demon hunt," Wyatt continues. He sees Bianca nod along with him.

"Right, Chris has gone demon hunting too," She explains, with an eye roll.

"Has he spoke to you?" Wyatt asks, turning and looking at her. Bianca sighs and shakes her head.

"A little, he won't tell me anymore than what he told me yesterday at school," She begins to explain. Wyatt watches her wondering what Chris told her.

"Look at me it's a Saturday night and I'm waiting for my best friend to get home from having killed God knows how many demons," She continues.

"I know he does this to work through stuff, at least he's not getting himself laid every night," Wyatt reasons. Bianca snorts.

"And getting himself flamed by a demon is better," Bianca states.

"So, you're just gonna sit here and wait for Chris to call you," Wyatt says.

"I guess so," She says with a small smile.

* * *

Monday comes again all too quickly in the Halliwell home. None of them seeing a glance of Chris. Piper and Leo are filled with worry and anger as to where their middle child could have been.

**It hasn't been with Bianca because she has stayed here all weekend…..Piper ponders, **as gathers her belonging and head to the newly opened 'Charmed' Restaurant.

**If I get a call saying he hasn't shown up for school his power are so stripped….She fumes.**

so what did you think?? review!!

* * *


	5. New attitudes and Old ones!

so here's chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chris walks confidently down the school corridor to his first lesson of the day, as he passes a group of Cheerleaders he flashes them a smile and walks into class. Chris takes his seat just as the bell rings, the teacher looks up to see if all her students are there, she stares open mouthed at Christopher as his seat has been empty for a while.

"Mr. Halliwell, so glad to see you here," She says like she is speaking to an old friend who she hasn't seen in years.

"Why thank you Mrs. Staple, it's good to be back," he says full of Cheer. Matt, one of his friends turns to look at him.

**Ok….so that was a quick turnaround last week…..you were depressed….Matt thinks with a frown.**

**Me depressed….never…..Chris thinks back with a smile.**

Chris turns and begins to write in is note book, which is in front of him. Matt watches with a frown on his face as he sees Chris taking notes, which he never usually does, or need to him been a genius and all.

**I'll have to find Bianca after class…this is freaky…Matt thinks nodding to himself.**

After class Chris strides down the Hallway with a smile for everyone who passes him.

* * *

"B, it's so freaky, I mean he's cheery and smiling and after the last few weeks, that isn't normal, the Chris we are used to is moody and bitchy and…" Matt's rant is cut off by.

"Hey guys!" Chris says happily.

"Hey Sweetie, you okay?" Bianca asks trying to make herself sound happy and not worried.

"I'm great and I've got swimming now so I'm even better," he says with a smile. Bianca can't help but smile back. Chris looks at his watch and sees a few of the swim team pass.

"Look, I gotta go, B, I'll see you at lunch." He says, turning and catching up the swim team.

"Hey!" Chris greets them as they walk down to the pool.

Matt, who has stayed silent during their conversation, looks with a frown to Bianca, who has an identical look on her face.

"So, he's a little hyped, but at least he's not drunk or stoned…..or silent," She states with a sigh.

* * *

"Chris?" Piper asks surprised as she watches Chris walk through the back door.

"I didn't get a phone call, so I take it you went to school?" She asks, seeing her son go to the fridge and get a drink.

"Yep," he says simply, taking a sip of his water.

"What we having for dinner?" he asks Piper, not noticing her standing rooted to the spot in shock.

"Mom?" he asks waving a hand in front of her. This breaks the spell.

"Sorry sweetie, its chicken casserole," She answers simply, as she watches Chris walk out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"So, Chris how was school?" Leo asks during dinner.

"Fine, I haven't been to swim practice in a while its really wiped me out," he says stifling a yawn behind his forked hand. Wyatt looks at his brother as if he has grown two heads.

**How can he be so…..Chris….he thinks to himself.**

**I guess whatever he's smoked has worked….Mel thinks back.**

**He's not stoned Mel, if he was he would not be here…he states back.**

**Well it's nice to have him normal again…Mel states back.**

**I suppose so….Wyatt sighs.**

He looks over at his brother who is eating his food and chatting with his mother.

Later that night Wyatt is lying on his bed talking into his phone.

"I know, I feel the same, but what can we do, we just gotta wait until he….."

"Hey, dude, which girl you talking too tonight?" Chris asks as he enters the room, cutting off Wyatt's conversation.

"I gotta go," Wyatt says into the phone and clicks it off.

"It wasn't a girl," Wyatt says blushing at Chris as he sits at the desk, logging on his computer.

"Whatever, Wyatt has a girlfriend," he teases, with a smirk; Wyatt looks up at him with a shocked look.

"I don't...it...was…a…a….friend," he stutters out. Chris begins to laugh at his stuttering.

"So what about your lover boy? Those love bites you've been getting them off someone special?" Wyatt asks cheekily.

"What! What love bites?" Chris asks raising an eyebrow. Wyatt just rolls his eyes at his little brother.

* * *

Tuesday Morning sees Chris appear in the kitchen to find it full to the brim of people. He sees him mom pouring over a potion as his aunt's flick through the many books on the kitchen table.

"Oh, morning sweetie, we're a little busy, but coffee's just been made," Piper states signaling to the coffee machine.

"What demon you guys after?" Chris asks.

"Never you mind about the demon, you just have your breakfast," Paige instructs.

"Oh, okay," Chris deflates a bit and sinking on to a stool and pouring some coffee.

"It's not that you're not capable or we don't want your genius help, it's just you've got school in a while and with all the time you've had off it'll be good for you to go and catch up." Phoebe says softly as she walks over to him and begins to rub his shoulder, sensing his feelings.

"You're right, I'm okay auntie Pheebs, I better go to school," he agrees. Phoebe watches as Chris grabs his coffee and makes his way back upstairs, Phoebe looks confused as to why Chris didn't fight them. Piper watches as Chris goes back upstairs giving her sisters a confused look over the potion she is making.

* * *

Chris and Bianca wonder into the Manor at two thirty, having their afternoon lessons cancelled.

"So why d you think lessons were cancelled?" Chris asks as the approach the kitchen. However, Bianca's reply is cut short as they hear the conversation coming from the kitchen. They stand behind the door listening.

"Chris should really be teaching you all this however as I still think Chris is a little young to handle this," Chris and Bianca hear Piper's voice say.

**And the way he looks at you isn't right either…She thinks**

"Oh, Thanks Piper, although I don't know if I can be any help, I still don't know what my powers are," They hear a male's voice say.

"We wouldn't have pulled you out of work if we didn't think you could help," The two hear a new voice say. Chris turns to Bianca and mouths Paige, Bianca nods.

"Well at least I don't have to deal with hormonal fifteen year olds all afternoon, so that's good," The male voice says with a little chuckle. At hearing the voice for a second time Chris looks across at Bianca and mouths Max.

**Are you okay with him, I mean after what happened?...Bianca asks thinking it to Chris,**

Chris turns with a confused look.

**Nothing's happened….He states**

**What! What about last week! You guys……Bianca thoughts** get cut off when she hears Piper say "Let's go up to the attic,"

Chris and her back away from the kitchen door and into the foyer.

"Hey, guys, you back early?" Piper asks.

"Class got cut," Chris answers distractedly trying to work out what Bianca was talking about or rather thinking about.

"Hey," Max says quietly, Chris looks up giving him a smile, which is returned as a confused look.

"Do you need any help Piper?" Bianca asks.

"We're okay sweetie, Max is gonna help," Piper says quickly.

"Shouldn't I be doing this, I am he whitelighter," Chris says, looking at his mom, echoing her earlier words. Piper sighs looking at her sisters for help.

"Sweetie, it's a big demon," Paige says. Chris sighs sadly.

"Okay, fine, come on B," he replies, grabbing Bianca's hand and pulling her through the foursome.

**You're not even gonna fight them…Bianca thinks**

Chris just shrugs in response.

* * *

"For your first demon hunt it was pretty good," Piper states, once the foursome have orbed back into the attic after they killed the demon.

**Second demon hunt… he thinks correcting Piper**

"So now what you guys gonna teach my more potions or spells?" Max asks hopefully.

"Eager, aren't we?" Phoebe asks.

"I just wanna learn, I'm still kinda new to this," he states, his eyes shining. Phoebe giggles feeling his excitement. Before anyone can speak further orbs swirl in the middle of the room.

"Chris?" Piper asks. Chris looks at his mom, smiling.

"Hey, you seen B?" he asks. The four shake their heads. He sighs angrily.

"Fine, I give up!" he shouts to the ceiling. Then with an eyebrow raised and a smirk he begins to chant,

"Play a game I can't win,

Find me the one I seek and bring her to me,"

A bright light appears and within it Bianca.

"That's cheating, you're not supposed to use a spell to find me," Bianca huffs as her feet touch the ground.

"Where were you anyway?" Chris asks.

"Where do you think," Bianca replies.

"I said not underworld trips," Chris sighs.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on Chrissy live dangerously," she quips, making her way closer to him, Bianca leans in hitting him on his arm and shouting

"You're it! Gotta find me now!!" Bianca shimmers away.

"Oh, it's on now," he quips to himself more than anyone, closes his eyes and orbs away. The foursome is left in silence.

**They haven't played that since they were little, it's so sweet….Piper thinks**

**They haven't done that in years Chris must be really off his face, or there is something wrong…Paige and Phoebe both think**

**They were playing tag and the elders thought me having a fifteen as a protector was a good idea, of course it is…Max thinks with a scowl**

Paige and Phoebe both look concerned at Piper's happy expression and wonder what Max is thinking.

"So what else do you wanna learnt about?" Piper asks dismisses the looks of her sisters about her son. Max just smiles at his new mentor.

* * *

On Thursday night, also known as Family dinner night in the Halliwell household or to some "night-we-have-to-stay-in-and-act-normal".

DING! DONG!

"Could someone get that?" Piper calls from the Kitchen.

"I will," Chris states getting up off the sofa, wondering who the hell they know that still rings the door bell.

"Hello," he says politely opening the door.

"Chris," the voice mumbles. Chris looks up and sees Max.

"You're mom invited me," he says quickly.

"Well come in and IYF we've known you for a while now, so they is no need to ring the door bell," Chris says letting Max pass.

"Okay, erm…Thanks, you okay?" he asks.

"Ye, just watching a film," Chris replies with a bit of a shrug and heads into the living room, Max watching from his spot in the foyer.

"You can come to sit down, I don't bite," Chris jokes with a laugh.

**What why is he been nice, after what happened, how can Chris just joke like that when I know he does bite….Max thinks**

"I need a drink," he says and heads to the kitchen, not realizing that Chris wasn't listening to what he said or thought.

* * *

As Dinner processes Max becomes even more confused and shocked about Chris' behavior as he watches him smiling and laughing with his relatives and Bianca.

**I wonder if he's drunk….he thinks halfway through dinner**

**Nope he's a sober a an AA member…a voice replies**

Max looks up and down the table to find the voice, his eye finally rest on Bianca sitting next to Melinda, she smiles shyly at him.

**After dinner…she thinks making sure only Max can hear. Max nods slightly.**

"If he's sober, what's wrong with him?" Max asks, leaning against the wall smoking.

"I didn't know you smoked, interesting," Bianca says more to herself, ignoring his question for the moment. She watches him and he closes his eyes as he exhales and breathes slowly.

"I don't know what happened, I mean he was upset about Mike and then the next thing I know he's cheery, it's so surreal," she explains.

"What's Michael gotta do with this?" Max asks.

"Like you don't know apparently Mike show that lovely love bite and Chris being drunk at the time confessed he'd had sex with someone else and he brought up with him," she explains.

"But he was acting weird before then, that was your fault by the way," she states evenly.

"Me, what did I do?" Max asks.

"You shouted at him, made him feel like a little kid and then he goes and screws around like usual and he was sober and then you shag him stupid and flirt with Mr. Lopez right in front of him and then e breaks up with Mike, so at the moment I don't understand how he isn't tearing your limbs off," Bianca lists. Max sighs taking a long drag of his cigarette to calm his thoughts and feelings about what Bianca just said.

"I can't be the reason and besides he's cheery," Max states.

"Like I said the cheeriness is wrong, he should be sending your pretty ass to hell," Bianca replies.

"So what do we do?" Max asks. Bianca raises an eyebrow at him.

"Not us, I've done my part and I can get him back, now it's your turn, he's your whitelighter," she replies.

"Aren't whitelighters supposed to protect their witches not the other way around?" he asks her. Bianca shrugs and turns to go back inside.

"You protect each other, play off the others weaknesses," Bianca advices.

"And bring him back," she declares as her parting sentence leaving Max out in the cold March night.

* * *

Max rubs his temples throwing the book he was flipping through across his apartment. He leans back on his sofa surrounded by books ranging medical to psychology.

**What makes Bianca think I can help him, he seems fine, okay well he's is scarily cheerful and smiling, but it's not like it's a genuine smile, more scary….Max thinks to himself.**

He shakes his head to rid him of these thoughts.

**I just don't understand how he could change so fast, I mean I know teenagers change fast, but with Mike breaking up with him he shouldn't be this happy he should be heartbroken I mean he must like him, he was freaked out so much when I found out he got drunk and was stoned the rest of the week, again I'm wondering why I have a fifteen year old druggie as a whitelighter, he sighs as he closes his eyes.**

* * *

Max walks through the school the following morning, rubbing his head making his hair even wilder, as he was up late last night and couldn't get to sleep because his thoughts of Chris wouldn't stop. Max tries to straighten his tie, which is a leaning to the right. Max looks around the school at this earlier hour only a few students are here. Max walks into his classroom to set up for the day when he hears a crash. Max turns and runs to the door, he looks left and right and sees nothing, but then CRASH! Max looks right and runs out of the classroom. On rounding the corner Max sees a tall scaly back tower over something, then gets flung back, Max dodges the body flying towards him. Max watches as Chris stands; the demon stands as well.

"You can't defeat me, little witch," the demon hisses. Chris smirks at him and holds his hands out, but as he does a group flowers flow out of his hands. He stares at them in disbelief. The demon roars with laughter. But before Chris can move a muscle, the Demon falls to the floor. Chris looks up and sees Max standing behind the demon with a fire hydrant in his hand.

"Thanks," Chris says "I don't know what happened" he adds.

"So how do we get rid of him?" Max asks. Chris thinks biting his lip.

"Demon that roams the halls

Take him now from these walls," he chants and the demon disappears.

"Wow," Max whispers. Chris sighs leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

"Oh God, you're bleeding," Max says pulling him down to the nurse's station. He positions Chris on the bed and gets a wipe and gauze.

"Should we be in here?" Chris asks as he watches Max walk around the room getting varies items.

"I need to get that cleaned up don't I?" Max asks back, however Chris' reply gets stuck on his tongue as he watches Max move his hand gently over his wound on the side of his face wiping away the blood that is steaming down his cheek, once the blood has gone, Max trails his hand down Chris' cheek, Chris watches him.

**Why aren't you trying something….Max thinks**

**Why would I try something you're a teaching and my charge…Chris thinks in confusion**

**I know you are, but I …..Max begins to think**

"Mr. McAdams, what happening?" the nurse asks having entered the room.

"Oh, Good morning Chris was walking into school early and the slipped hitting his head," Max explains.

"Well I can continue from here, thank you," the nurse sternly instructs pushing Max out of the room, he sees Chris starring at him with a thoughtful look.

* * *

As school starts and ends Chris can't get Max' thoughts out of his head.

**I just don't understand how he could say I would try something like that on him, I'm not like that, I wouldn't never, he's my teacher and like seven years older than me…Chris thinks.**

"He must be having a weird day," he says out loud to himself.

* * *

Max stands in the Manor flicking through the Book of Shadows.

**If I'm right this should help me more than anything, he's powers were off and he didn't respond when I was touching him and God he was so sweet and innocent, nothing like before all demanding and aggressive and, hot!...Max thinks**

Max licks his now dry lips feeling guilty about remembering his night with Chris.

"Chris!" Max calls. A swirl of orbs appears straight away.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you, what's up?" Chris asks.

"How can you be so chatty with me after what happened?" Max asks getting straight to the point, looking at Chris in his tight jeans and t-shirt.

"What do you mean; we haven't done anything, have we?" Chris asks looking curious. Max sighs and runs a hair through his blonde hair.

"Chris, we slept together," He states, watching as Chris' face doesn't change to shock or any other emotion.

"What! Don't be silly, we would don't do that," he laughs. Max starts to get anger.

"Chris! We slept together and you act as if it didn't mean anything!" He fumes slightly.

"But I don't know what you're talking about," Chris replies calmly. Max sighs in anger.

"Oh screw it! I can't believe you; you're not calm and quiet you're aggressive and impatient!" Max screams at him. Seeing Chris' blank expression Max steps closer touching Chris' arm with his hand.

**Hope this works….he thinks**

"Pain you made so unreal,

Turned to fantasy now to reality,

From me to you I make you feel,"

Max chants, once he finishes, red sparks come out of Chris', he falls on to his knees only supported by Max's arms as the wrap around his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Chris whispers as tears fall down his face, Chris begins to cry more violently and he starts to shake as the sobs take over all the time with Max holding to him tightly.

* * *

Two days later, on Sunday afternoon. Max sits grading papers in his apartment.

"Hey," a voice greets, at the sound Max jumps dropping the red pen on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," the voice says moving to the side of the sofa where the pen dropped and picks it up.

"Thanks, Chris," Max says smiling slightly. Chris smiles back. Max takes his pen back, throws it on the pile and turns to look at Chris.

**Are you okay...Max thinks**

"Are you…" Max gets cuts off before he can continue.

"I'm okay, I just thought you'd like an explanation," Chris says rather quickly.

"You don't have too," Max counters, Chris perches on his coffee table opposite him.

"Please, I need you to listen, I'm sorry I didn't know how much the spell would affect me, I just wanted to forget, to be happy and not screw everything up, I went off the day I found out about being you're whitelighter and had sex with this guy, I just needed to feel something, then after what happened with us, I just got out of control and wanted to forgot, I know it was stupid and naïve of me to think I can fix everything with magic, when I know you can't, I just screwed up and I couldn't think of anything else and I just……" Chris trails off, for lack of oxygen and the tears are streaming down his face. Max pulls Chris on to his lap and into a tight hug, Max rubs circles on to his lower back.

"It's okay," he coos soothingly. Once the tears have stopped Chris pulls away looking into Max' Blue eyes.

"I need you to understand, I need to trust you," Chris states.

"You can, I'm you're Charge right?" he asks. Chris looks at him, nodding his head.

"Of course," he says with a cheeky smile.

* * *

so what do you think - sorry for making the people eho read and read this wait - love you all who do actually reda and review....

xoxo


	6. Friendships and Goodbyes

* * *

So hey everyone!

heres Chapter 6 - hope you enjoy and review!!!!!!!

* * *

"I can't believe I got roped into helping paint for the Spring Musical, why are we even doing one this year? We haven't any other year," Chris whines with a pout.

"Kid, stop pouting," Max informs as he collects up the homework left on the students desk.

"So, do I even get your homework this week?" Max asks Chris, who sitting on his desk kicking his legs back and fore in is thoughts about his next hour of painting.

**Why do I even need to do this, okay so I had the whole of February and some of March off, it's not like I haven't caught up or giving me detention wasn't bad enough...Chris thinks** and Chris looks at him with a groan; Max laughs at his thoughts. Chris sighs and pulls a folder out of his bag, which is at his feet and throws it on Max' desk.

"There, homework," he says jumping off the desk and heading for the Theatre.

"Later, kid, have fun painting aliens," Max calls after him, laughing. Chris rolls his eyes at him and leaves the classroom.

Max sinks into his desk chair and begins to mark the students homework; going over Chris' very slowly to take in every word. He shakes his head.

**Chris is my Whitelighter.....he reminds himself to think

* * *

******

"Still here?" a voice asks bringing Max out of his marking on hour later. Max looks up and sees a pair of emerald eyes sparkling from their position on the doorframe.

"Considering I can't get any of this done at home anymore," he says looking at Chris, who ducks his head. Max rolls his eyes and starts marking again. Chris wonders into the classroom, perching on a desk in front of Max', smiling evilly.

"But one great thing about us being friends," Chris starts, as Max stops marking again and raises an eyebrow at Chris,

"I get to see what I got first," Chris adds, dashing at Max' desk trying to fish out his paper with everyone else's, however Max is too fast and he grabs them out of the way.

"Hey, you're no fun," Chris sulks with a pout. Max laughs at his pout, but stops when he sees Chris smirking at the pile. Chris holds his hand out and in seconds orbs appear in the form of his paper in his hand.

"Chris!" Max shouts looking around.

**How can you been so careless...Max thinks**

Chris shrugs, then adds "No one's here but us," Max quickly stops the thoughts that are coming to his head.

"An A, Cool," Chris gushes, not noticing that his previous words caused Max to think the way he did. Chris looks over at him, seeing his flushed face, Chris looks curiously at him, but shrugs to off.

"Well, thanks, I betta go, mom'll freak otherwise and I can't be grounded for Friday," he says looking at his watch; he puts his paper back on the desk, looking around the room quickly.

"Later," he parts orbing out, leaving Max alone with his finally paper to mark.

**At least he looked around the room this time....he thinks with a sigh**

* * *

"So how was detention?" Piper asks as Chris walks into the Manor dropping his bag and jacket by the door. Piper tutts at his action, but returns to the book that she is reading. Chris wanders into the kitchen and gets a drink; Bianca is sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by history books; Wyatt to her right reading something out. Chris continues to the fridge.

"Hey, sweetie, how was detention?" She greets not looking up.

"I think I should become a professional painter," Chris jokes back.

"What did you do now?" Wyatt asks confused.

"Wy, I didn't go to school for the last month and half," Chris explains and takes a sip of his water.

"Why are you doing the History report now, it ain't gotta be in till Tuesday?" Chris asks, while wandering over and looking through a book.

"Well unlike you, who is a genius and can pull an all nighters, I can't and I'm going away this weekend," she explains. Chris turns and looks at her wondering if she had told him and he just forgot, but Chris decides that he didn't know she was going away so says.

"When did this happen, you can't leave me on my own and where are you going?" Bianca looks at him shaking her head.

**Trying to play dad again...she thinks**

**NO! You're just my friend...he thinks back**

"Is it wrong I wanna look out for you," he says out loud. Bianca starts to laugh at the look he is giving her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just I think I can take care of myself," She says, glancing at Wyatt who is intently reading.

"FINE! Go off and have fun I'll find someone else to hang out with," he huffs and stomps off up to his room.

"What is he like five?" Wyatt States with a chuckle, Bianca responds by rolling her eyes at him.

**After what he's gone through.....she thinks**

**He's never this clingy, come B, he's been out every weekend....Wyatt thinks back**

"But that's been with me, not on his own when he has no one to stop him from temptation," she explains, Wyatt frowns realising that she is still worried about Chris even though Chris has been going to school for the last couple of weeks.

* * *

As the weekend rolls around Chris sits in his room reading.

**At least I can get some reading done, after last night I need to chill tonight.....he thinks with a sigh**

"Hey, Kid," a voice greets, Chris looks up from his position of lying on his bed to see Max covered in green goo. Chris bursts out laughing.

"I thought I'd brighten your night," He states over his laughing.

"Dude, you've made my whole week," Chris says with one last chuckle.

"Well, Piper said I could have a shower," Max explains.

"Why didn't you tell me a demon would of really brighten up my night," Chris says sadly.

**Cos unlike some people I can't go away for a weekend...he thinks**

"Come on Kid, I'm here now!" Max says with a silly smile on his face. Chris looks at him shaking his head.

"Well, you need a shower first," Chris states, Max nods his head and turns, looking confused at the doors in front of him.

"The one straight in front of you," He hears Chris voice call at him from inside his room.

Piper wonders upstairs a while later, see looks in Chris' room to see Chris and Max playing on his Nintendo Wii; racing cars, Chris has his hands over Max' eyes trying to slow him down so Chris can win.

"Yes! Ha I won!" he cheers with a smile. Max sits sulking.

"Oh, don't pout Maxie," Chris laughs.

"You cheated and don't call me Maxie," He replies with a glare.

"Best two out three?" Max asks, Chris eagerly nods his head and presses the controller buttons. Piper stands in the door way silently laughing at her son and Max.

**He complained about having to watch over him and he's just like a kid himself, I'm glad they are getting along, I just hope it stays this way...she thinks,** as she makes her way into her room.

* * *

**I go away for a weekend and you make a new best friend...Bianca huffs,** as she stands in the kitchen watching Chris and Max eating breakfast.

**I thought you were gone till tonight...Chris replies, forgetting that Max is probably listening.**

**Well I would have been if yo...a certain person would know how to treat a girl....She fumes back, Chris rolls his eyes.**

**Shall we take pity on her, I mean if you say she can't come then...Chris thinks rambling on.**

**Chris, it's ok, we're just going to the park...Max thinks**, putting down his coffee and gently touching Chris' wrist. Chris looks from his wrist to Max and then swallows, pulling away quickly.

"Let's go to the park!" he cheers and walks out of the kitchen leaving Max and Bianca looking confused, they shrug at each other and follow Chris out.

* * *

"So, this is?" Bianca asks as her and Chris sit on the grass bathing in the afternoon sun, waiting for Max to get back with their food. Chris looks at her with a confused face and then looks up in the cloudy sky.

"I didn't mean to step on your date, but this weekend didn't turn out how I planned," she explains. Chris' head snaps up to her.

"This isn't a date!" he shouts. Then looks around the park to see if anyone heard, however the only people who were there is a family way down the hill.

"We're just friends, besides I don't feel that way about him," he whispers to her.

**Then why are you whispering it...Bianca wonders raising an eye brow**

Chris offers her a frown and shrug, realising that he can't explain.

"Maybe I just can't be alone?" he offers. Bianca smiles at him.

"Maybe or maybe you're missing a certain senior?" she asks, looking at him expectantly.

"Maybe," he whispers. Bianca puts her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"You need to talk to him," Bianca states.

"After what I did, I'm surprised he can even look at me, let alone wanna talk to me," Chris replies with a sigh.

"Chris, he loves you," Bianca states, looking up to see Max making his way back with the food struggling to carry it, she quickly stands and runs over to help.

**Maybe Michael does need an explanation, but I'm just so not ready to go back there again....he thinks with a sigh.**

"Hey cheer up, kid I got you some fries," Max says handing Chris his fries with a nudge as he sits down next to him.

* * *

By Wednesday Afternoon Chris has gathered the courage to talk to Michael.

I can't believe I send he that note, how naive of me, he won't so show up, God how could I be so stupid...Chris thinks; Chris looks around the empty classroom sadly, Chris sighs sadly and goes to move out of the classroom, when,

"Hey," a huskily voice greets. Chris looks up and watches as Michael shuts the door after him. Michael walks and stands in front of Chris.

"I'm sorry," Chris whispers. Chris wraps his arms around Michael's waist.

"Chris," Michael whispers back, pushing him back a bit.

**I need you to explain to me...Michael thinks**

**I know...Chris thinks back, making sure Michael can hear**

"I'm sorry I did that I cheated, it was just when Max found out I couldn't handle it, you need to know that Max, Mr McAdams our teacher is my Charge, he's a witch too, so that's why I freaked out and I know cheating on you was wrong and the drinking too," Chris explains. He looks at Michael for a sign.

"Chris," he whispers and pulls Chris into a kiss. Chris smiles as Michael continues to kiss him.

**This doesn't mean I totally forgive you, but I'm glad you've finally had the courage to speak to me...Michael thinks**

"I've missed you so much," Chris says, giving him a hug. Chris' hands begin to roam Michael's body feeling the muscles through his T-shirt. Michael closes his eyes at Chris' touch and begins to nibble Chris' ear which makes him moan. Michael runs his hands under Chris' t-shirt feeling him tense as grip on to his own body more tightly. As their lips finally meet Michael pushes his tongue in Chris' mouth tasting him for the first time in nearly three months, makes Michael moan and rind his hips into Chris'; Chris raises Michaels t-shirt and begins to pull it off, when they hear Chris' ring tune begin to play. They break away breathless.

"Hello, Chris answers, hoarsely.

"I just got attacked and why do you sound so breathless?" Max asks in wonder.

"I'll be right there," Chris answers and clips his phone off. He turns to Michael who is still straightening out his t-shirt.

"I gotta go, but we could go see a movie tonight?" Chris asks in hope.

"Yer, that'll be great," Michael replies, leaning in and kissing Chris on the lips. Michael puts his hands in Chris' hair, pulling him closer, but Chris pulls back when he hears a voice calling him in his head, with a frown he quickly turns grabbing his bag.

"I'll see ya at seven outside the movies, later," Chris says quickly and he closes his eyes to make sure no one is around and orbs out.

* * *

"Why the hell are you home at lunch time anyway?" Chris asks as he orbs into a familiar apartment, he sees Max flicking through books.

"Oh, thank God, you're here, I've been calling you," he states from his seat on his couch.

"What happened?" Chris asks looking at the book Max is reading.

"I came home to grab a few things and this demon attacked me," Max explains, he notices the cuts on his arm and quick runs into his bathroom and gets the first Aid kit.

"Leave it, we need to find this demon," Max states, looking up at Chris not noticing Chris' offended and hurt look.

"Well, come on then," Chris says grabbing him by his un-injured arm and orbing away. They appear in the Manor's attic.

"Right! First let me look at your arm and then I'll let you look through that," Chris states indicating to the Book of Shadows. Max looks curious as to Chris' father figure act.

**Or boyfriend, NO! Stop those thoughts...Max thinks**

Max takes a deep breath realising that Chris didn't hear his thoughts.

**I thought he could hear everything...Max wonders**

"I don't hear everything, too much hurts," he whispers in Max' ear pushing him into a sofa.

"You're gonna have to take off your shirt," Chris says with a bit of a blush.

"Oh," Max replies looking down and slowly taking his time to undo the buttons, having taken his tie off earlier after the attack. Chris waits holding his breath as Max' smooth flesh is revealed one button at a time.

"So this means no English this afternoon?" Chris asks as he wipes the blood that has dries on Max' bicep, Max flinches.

"It's ok, it's just a cut, not too deep," Chris reassures. Chris continues to wipe and puts gauze over the wound.

"Thanks," Max says smiling, grabbing his shirt and re-doing the buttons up, as Chris moves over to the Book of Shadows.

"So what did this demon look like?" Chris asks, opening the ancient book and holding his hand over it moving it telekinetically flicking through the pages.

"He looked human, but he had a scar in a pattern of a freaky looking snake," Max says, watching Chris, who takes in the information and moving the book more quickly.

"Like this?" Chris asks, having the book stop. Max makes his way around to Chris' side.

"No, he had Blonde hair," Max says looking at the picture. Chris looks at Max then flicks the book to the next demon.

"That one?" Chris asks, pointing to the next page. Max shakes his head.

"Okay," Chris states flicking to the next one.

"How many is there?" Max asks in wonder.

"Another two," Chris replies not losing concentration and continues to flick to the next one.

"That's him!" Max cheers.

"Enthusiastic much," Chris says with a smirk. Chris and Max scan the page reading the spell and potion.

"Potion time," Chris says smiling gleefully clapping his hands together and walker over to the cauldron getting the ingredients together.

"You gonna stand there or are you gonna help me," Chris says hands on his hips looking like Piper.

**You look like Piper...Max thinks with a giggle**

Chris glares at him and Max rushes over.

"I've never done a potion before," he states looking clueless.

"Chop the mandrake root for me, please," Chris says handing Max a knife.

**I'm not good in the kitchen...Max thinks**

**You've gotta be able to cut...Chris thinks back, however he laughs when he watches Max slices his thumb open.**

"Okay, go sit over there," Chris says gesturing to the sofa, He looks down at the Mandrake Root waving his hand over it and glamouring it; so there is no traces of blood on it. Max watches him intensely as he makes the potion. After ten minutes Chris looks up smiling.

"Let's go," Chris says as he bottles up a couple of potions into bottles and walks around the table to meet Max.

"You got the spell?" Max asks, looking anxious. Chris smiles cheekily tapping his head.

"I have a photographic memory," He states as they orb away.

* * *

A few weeks later, Chris and Michael are lying on his bed in an empty Manor one Saturday afternoon.

"Hey," Chris whispers to get his attention, pulling him closer into a hug as their legs are entwined together. Michael looks down at Chris with a cheesy smile. Chris leans up kissing him lightly on his lips.

**I love this...Michael thinks**

**Me too, all alone...Chris thinks**

**Maybe we should....Michael stops his trail of thoughts**

"What?" Chris asks out loud propping himself up on his elbow, Michael sighs shaking his head.

"Nothing," he sighs.

"Mike, Come one, tell me," Chris states.

"I just think that maybe we should say something, you know," he says quietly, Chris jumps up into sitting position.

**See that's why I didn't wanna say or think anything...Michael thinks**

"Why do we need to tell people, why now?" Chris asks hotly back.

"Chris, I didn't mean it like that I just thought with me leaving in June it would be easier, for you," Michael tries to explain.

"WAIT! June! You're leaving June, I thought you weren't leaving September and we had the whole summer together," Chris rages at him, pushing himself up from the bed and Michael and begins to pace.

"I have early enter and I need to take it, Chris sweetie, you're the one that said we can make a long distance relationship work, especially since you're all magically and stuff," Michael retorts trying to calm the fifteen year old down, but it seems as if Chris is getting more angered, as he stops his pacing and glares at him.

**What the hell has my magic gotta do with this and it wasn't just my idea....Chris thinkingly fumes**

Chris goes to ask that question but then remembers his earlier statement.

"What do you mean it will be easier for me?" Chris asks with a frown.

"It could be your way out sort of speak," Michael says trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want an out, or at least not yet," Chris shouts back flicking his arms out making objects on his bed side table and shelf floor off sharply. Michael flinches.

"Chris, look I'm going to College, we both know that but trying to make it work isn't that worth a try," Michael says weakly. Chris watches Michael with tears in his eyes, but not letting any fall as he orbs out.

* * *

"How long have you been up here?" a voice asks, breaking Chris' concentration, he falls on to the rafter with a thump, a long while later.

"How did you get up here?" Chris asks. Max smirks up at him.

**Some things you shouldn't ask....Max thinks with a laugh**

Chris offers him a sad smile.

"Come down here, kid," Max states. Chris rolls his eyes, but orbs down on to the bridge standing next to Max on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"I come here to think," Chris states.

"Been up here a while I see," Max says looking at Chris who is just in a t-shirt, with Goosebumps all over his arms. Chris sighs as he notices for the first time that he is hugging himself.

"Look Kid, I'm not gonna pretend that I haven't been in your shoes but maybe you need to work it out you both need to give a little," Max advises. Chris nods sadly, giving Max a quick hug and orbing away. Max sighs.

* * *

As June rolls around Chris and Michael are going strong, however Chris and Michael are still sneaking around, Chris and max are still friends and trying to keep any feelings they have for each out of their actions. Chris helps Michael pack and get equipment such as cutlery to go off to College and cook for himself.

**Although I don't know why he brought them, he can't cook....Chris thinks one day out shopping with Michael**

Chris and Michael are standing in front of his car late on the last day of School saying goodbye just before Michael is due to go off to College.

"I'll miss you," Chris whispers in Michael's ear as they hug.

"I'll miss you, too," Michael whispers back, pulling away and giving Chris a soft kiss. Chris grasps on to his waist, not letting him go.

"Sweetie," Michael says, trying to pull away.

"I love you," Chris whispers with tears streaming down his face.

"It's not like I'm gone forever, I'll see you soon," Michael says, giving Chris one last longing kiss and getting into his car. Chris cries, until he hasn't got any tears left to shred.

* * *

"Chris?" a voice asks. He looks up to see Chris standing over his bed a red and puffy face watching him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of any other place to go," Chris cries out.

"Hey, it's okay, Chris, shhh, its okay," Max says getting out his bed in just his boxers and pulling Chris back down with him.

"It's okay, baby," max soothes over and over as Chris' sobs stops and he falls asleep.

* * *

So, what did you guys think??? Good/ Bad any suggestions???

Reveiw!!!!!!!!


	7. Summer time!

* * *

So this is Chapter 7, I said it was just filler, but it turned into four pages and to me nothing happens, but if you enjoy it or even if you don't leave me a review........

* * *

As the summer holidays begin Chris and Max step up on the training. Chris teaches Max kicking boxes and tries to release his active power, with no hope. Chris sighs in anger one day as they sit in the Magic School library surrounded by books.

"So, tell me again how are these gonna help?" Max asks watching Chris throw the book he was reading across the room.

"If we look up your ancestors we can figure out what your powers could be like I get mine Telekinesis for my aunt, the dead one," Chris explains.

"However my Cryokinesis I have no idea where I get that one from, no of my ancestors had it," Chris continues with a shrug.

**What's Cryokinesis...Max thinks**, but he blushes at Chris for thinking such as naive thought. Chris smiles at him. He closes his eyes, reaches out his hand and the table in front of them slowly turns to ice as it flows from Chris' hand.

"It takes more control when you're not angry," he explains. Max nods his head in understanding having seen Chris use this telekinesis when angry, let's just say his apartment still doesn't look the same.

"We've been here hours," Max grumbles after a while later of more silence filled with the flicking of pages. Chris puts down the book he is reading and nods his head in agreement.

"Maybe we just need a break," Chris states, quickly grabbing Max' arm and orbing them out to the Manor.

**We can play a game or two and I have a great book in here for you to, OH MY GOD WYATT AND BIANCA!!!!.....Chris thinks** and quickly shuts the door bumping straight into Max who is right behind him.

Max looks at Chris as he runs for the downstairs; Max suddenly gets pushing out of the way as Bianca and Wyatt come speeding out of Chris' room and heading in the direction that Chris went. Max begins to laugh as he realises what Chris just saw and how he couldn't see it before.

* * *

"Chris, sweetie," Bianca calls quietly out the open back door. Bianca and Wyatt slowly peer around to see Chris smoking away.

**How could you t this and not tell me I'm your best friend...Chris thinks sadly,** Bianca hears this and slowly walks up to Chris.

"I've been trying too," She explains with a look at Wyatt, who has his eyes downcast.

**Your okay, right, I mean I could be officially apart of your family...She thinks**, making Chris laugh.

"You'd love that," Chris teases lightly, but can't help the anger in his voice.

**I wasn't doing this to put one over on you...Bianca thinks, as** she watches Chris smoke silently. Bianca can't help but look over at Wyatt who is listening to the spoken parts of the conversation with interest, trying to guess the other side because he doesn't have full telepathy power like Chris and Bianca do.

"I know," Chris sighs after a while.

**I do like her, Chris, I mean I think I love her so if that's what you're worried about, I'm not gonna screw her over like I usually do...Wyatt thinks,** Chris looks at him making eye contact for the first time, offering him a small smile realising that he is thinking the truth.

"I know," he repeats this time directing it to Wyatt as Bianca looks confused at the brothers. Chris sighs again as he finishes his cigarette and begins to walk inside.

"Just don't do it when I'm in the house!" Chris calls back with a laugh. Wyatt laughs, as Bianca just rolls her eyes.

**I think that was his blessing....Bianca thinks,** making Wyatt hear, who turns to her with a look of glee in his eyes, as he picks her up spinning her around and kissing her on the lips, she pulls away in wonder. Wyatt just smirks down at her, so relieved that Chris is okay with them as he never explained to her that he was worried about how Chris would take it.

* * *

After the shock of Wyatt and Bianca, it is quiet on the Halliwell front, except for Wyatt going away to camp for the summer and Bianca now becoming a permanent part of Max' training. Bianca helps out with demon hunting and researching Max' powers which still haven't shown themselves, it's now coming to the end of July.

"Is this right?" Max asks one sunny afternoon, however the three are stuck inside making teaching Max how to make Strengthening potions. Chris walks over and peers into the potion smiling.

"You're getting better," Chris states. Bianca rolls her eyes as she sees a light blush on Max' face.

**You need to get a room.....Bianca thinks**; Chris raises his eyebrow at her shaking his head.

"Right, now we need to test it, cos I know you've made it right but, we need to try it out," Chris explains as he fills some into a bottle. Chris smiles evilly at Bianca throwing the potion at her feet and begins to chant

"The power of the witches from far and wide

Gather the power that I hold dear

And strengthen thy skills I have near,"

The two males watch as a red glow surrounds Bianca; she watches s it flows around her whole body.

"Do you feel any different?" Chris asks, carefully. Bianca looks up; Max gasps as he sees her eyes as black as night. Chris stops him from stepping back by gripping at his arm.

**Don't! Don't make any suddenly movements she's half-demon remember...Chris thinks,** Max looks at him with slight fear in his eyes.

**No! Stop That!....Chris warns.**

"It's okay, she won't do anything, I'm here," Chris whispers soothingly. Max offers Chris a small smile.

"I feel strong," Bianca states, her voice deep and dark.

"So, let's show us, B," Chris says locating the crystals that are across the room. Bianca smirks at them; she slowly opens her fist to reveal a huge red glowing fireball; Bianca brings it to her lips and blows on it making it speeding towards Max and Chris as it does they drive behind the sofa next to them. They peer over a second or two later to see Bianca standing waiting for them.

"Well, this was fun, put I think I'll find someone else to kill, later," She says blowing a kiss in their direction and shimmering out. Max and Chris look at each other in shock.

**Why didn't they put me under...Chris thinks sadly**

* * *

"I've found her," Chris says with a little cheer a few hours of scrying later.

**Though I don't know what good it's gonna do, we haven't got any way to bring her back, I completely forgot that if her powers increase and strengthen to full-demon status she becomes evil.....Chris thinks,** watching the still crystal in his hand.

"We'll find a way," Max says encouragingly. Chris can only huff in respond.

"Come on, we need to at least try," Max says walking over to Chris and grabbing his hand.

* * *

They orb into an alleyway at five pm.

**Still light, she's not stupid she wouldn't try anything now...Chris thinks, **looking around the alleyway shielding his eyes from the sun as he scans up and down.

**He had no trouble at the Manor and I read that the potion makes you reckless....Max thinks, **Chris shrugs his arms and continues to look for any signs of Bianca.

"I can sense her, I just can't see her," Chris states. Max starts to scan the alleyway as well, but sees no one.

Suddenly a fireball comes shooting at them, the dodge left and right to get away.

**What do we do now...Max thinks, **Max looks across the alleyway to see Chris deep in concentration with his eyes closed, leaning up against the board he is hiding crouched behind.

**Chris!...Max thinks again, **looking slightly worried, when he gets no respond of any kind he looks around from his position behind the trash can on his side of the alleyway, he continues to see nothing the same as before, however this time he feels something in the air; it makes his bones shiver.

I've never felt this before on any other hunts...He thinks to himself. He quickly looks over at Chris; to see him in his concentration state. Max makes his move; moving from his hiding place and standing in the middle of the alleyway. He narrows his eyes to see if he can see anything.

**Chris! Come on, no one's here....Max thinks**, however he knows truthfully that it is not true. Max becomes more worried and scared. He feels the air begin to pick up around him. Max feels the wind in the air get faster and stronger. Max becomes even more scared about the suddenly change in the weather conditions. The wind starts to raise up around his feet and waist. Max looks around his body in confusion. Max watches as the air rises and carries itself across the alleyway, Max sees a figure.

**Bianca...he thinks,** Max continues to look at the spot where he is looking and sees her again just standing there as if she is waiting for something. Max raises his hands up and watches as the air travel around Bianca's body and seems to suck out the red glow out of her and evaporates into the surrounding air.

Bianca's eyes turn back to their normal colour. Max hears a gasp and Chris appears from behind the board.

"I think I've got my active power," he states as Chris looks from Max to Bianca and then back again in confusion.

"You saved me," Bianca states to Max, who smiles bashfully at her. She walks over to them and hugs them repeating I'm sorry.

* * *

"It's called Aerokinesis,although I've never him of it used to take off a potion," Chris states reading through the Bok of Shadows.

"Aerokinesis is the ability to move, control and generate air and wind," Chris continues to explain. Once back at the Manor and everything has calmed down.

"So, that's Two powers Aerokinesis and telepathic," Max echo's with a smile.

**Cool...He thinks and watches Chris laugh at his thoughts.**

* * *

As August begins the three are taking a day from demon hunting and are having a movie day. Bianca, Chris and Max are spread out along the sofa in the living room watching a funny film. Chris throws popcorn at Bianca who is laughing at the screen.

"Christopher!" she shouts turning her head to look at Chris who has quickly passed the popcorn to Max and when Max notices pushes Chris to the side who in return pushes him back. They continue to push and pull each laughing until they hear someone else's laughter. Chris looks up and sees Melinda laughing at the pair with her friends around her; thoughts swirling through their heads.

**God their so hot...**

**Chris, mmmm......**

**Mr McHottie........**

**Such a cute couple....**

At the last thought Chris springs apart from Max sitting back down, not noticing Max' offended look. Chris offers a smile to Melinda and her friends.

"So, you're Max, I'm Cindy," one of Melinda's friends say holding her slim tanned hand out to him. Max turns to her a smile firmly in place and shakes her hand, watching Chris as he answers his phone excitedly and walks out of the room.

**You're so whipped it'd unbelievable.....Bianca thinks to Max with a smirk**

As Melinda's friends to swoon over Max, he quickly makes his excuses and follows Chris outside.

"He's not that hot," One of the girls say, she is standing at the back watching as the rest of the girls fawn over Chris and Max, Melinda smiles at her.

"Come on, Chloe let's go get a drink," Melinda says grabbing her hand and walking away from the mad girls who are trying to get information out of Bianca about Chris and Max.

* * *

"Hey, there," Max says, as he sees Chris sitting on the steps.

"What's the matter?" he asks as he watches Chris quickly wipe his face, while staring at his phone screen. Max sits next to him.

"He met someone," Chris whispers, if Max hadn't been sitting so close he wouldn't of heard him.

"What! Who….oh…you mean Michael," Max says trying to remember who Chris is supposed to be with because all over the summer it has just been them too.

"He said he really likes him and it's not fair to keep me here thinking that I'm being faithful, when he's off going out with other people," Chris explains, Max opens his mouth to speak, but Chris continues.

"I mean we talked about what could happened if he or I met someone else, but I never thought I would be this heartbroken, I never thought I would, but I did feel as if I loved him," Chris says with increasing tears falling down his face. Max offers him a small smile.

"After what happened in the past and him being here now I thought we had another chance and that he felt the same way, but he didn't," Chris says in a sad tone. Max throws Chris a confused look.

"Before….in the past?" he asks.

"Maybe I should get Bianca for this?" He asks Chris tentatively. Chris shakes his head.

"No! She'll tell me just to suck it up and there are plenty of more fish in the sea," He states, thinking of their conversation a year ago. They go silent. Chris takes a deep breath and makes a move, however Max pulls him back down.

"Wait, I wanna tell you what my mom told to me okay, if you and Michael were meant to be then you will, but if not you'll find someone else who really and truly loves you and when you find love like that you'll know, it may not be love at first sight, but you'll know you will feel it in every fiber of your being and you won't wanna part," Max explains sweetly, Chris smiles up at him, as they begin to move closer, Chris nods his head.

"Thanks," Chris whispers, Max shivers as he feels Chris' breath on his lips.

"Come on we better go, don't want B, eating all the popcorn," he jokes as he stands pulling Max with him, with one last smile between them they move back into the house.

* * *

That night, as Max lies in his bed trying to get to sleep, he sighs looking around his room and smiles as his eyes settle on a tall figure looking at him through red and puffy eyes, Max sits extending his hand and pulling Chris back down with him; lying him on his side with his head on Max' chest.

"I'm sorry," Max sighs as he runs his hand through Chris' hair.

"Me too," Chris sighs back falling to sleep holding on to Max tightly.

* * *

So that was it what did you think????

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. New Year, New starts

So here's chapter 8......it's the new school year and what's in store for our favourite hero.....

i'm sorry i didnt update sooner i had soon typin issues but they are all sorted so I hope you enjoy chapter 8

* * *

"I can't believe we're sophomores," Bianca gushes as they walk through the halls.

"Why are you so cheery?" Chris asks, shoving his hands in his pockets to show he didn't want to be here.

**I just miss summer the long careless days, the beach, the sun and the fun.....Chris thinks sadly**

Bianca rolls her eyes at him as she guides him to his new locker. Chris shoves his bag into his locker and looks up and down the hallway seeing the new freshman looking at their maps and holding their bags close to them. Chris rolls his eyes at Bianca's smile that hasn't moved since he walked into the kitchen his morning and saw her.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's the smile about?" Chris asks leaning against his now closed locker.

"I'm dating a senior," She gushes at Chris, who rolls his eyes and smiles at the freshman who is getting into his new locker, which is next to Chris'.

**You got back on the horse quick....Bianca states**

**I, What, Wait, I was just smiling at the new boy...Chris thinks back**

**The cute boy, mmmm.....Chris continues, **Bianca slaps him on the head. Chris rubs his head and looks over at her.

**You're sick...Bianca thinks back**

"Come on Romeo, we're gonna be late," Bianca says, grabbing Chris' hand and walking down to their first lesson of a new school year.

* * *

"So how was your first day, smelly?" Chris asks ruffling Melinda's hair as he enters the kitchen after swim practice later that afternoon. Melinda scowls up at him, the boy and Chloe sitting at her sides watching Chris. Chris smiles at them and watches as the boy begins to blush.

"Chris, I didn't realise you were home," Piper says walking into the kitchen, Chris smiles at her and sits on the chair by the island.

"How was swim practice?" Piper asks, looking at Chris' wet hair and the way his t-shirt is sticking to him.

**Looks like I'm not the only one who has noticed...Piper thinks**, Chris raises an eyebrow, turning to see the boy Melinda is sitting with quickly look down at his book. Chris and Piper look at each other and chuckle.

"What's for dinner?" he asks.

"I don't know, yet, I've been at the Restaurant all day we're down on waiters, again," Piper explains.

"I could do it," Chris suggests, looking hopeful at his mom, who has an eyebrow raised.

"I mean with swimming, Training Max and school, I think I could manage it," Chris explains thinking his mom's raised eyebrow was doubt.

"Chris that's brilliant," Piper gushes running around the island and hugging Chris, who goes red and tries to push her away.

"Mom," he whines as Piper continues to fuss about him.

* * *

"So how's your first day going?" Max asks as he lounging on his sofa. He hears Chris growl down the phone and Max begins to laugh which only annoys Chris more as he loosens his tie and first few buttons of his new white work shirt. He sits across the bench in the locker room eating a sandwich.

**Why did mom think that giving me this job would work, I mean it sucks...Chris thinks,** as he listens to Max laugh.

"Piper thought it would give you some sense of responsibility," Max answers, neither realising that Max answered Chris' thoughts.

"This sucks, the customers are annoying and insulting and I'm getting talked about cos' I'm the owners son," he whines, rolling his eyes at sensing that Max is trying not to laugh.

"It'll get easier and at least you can save some money for that car you want, even though you can't drive yet," Max teases.

"Hey, in another three months I can take the test and I can get my car," Chris explains back, as he picks opens his crisps and begins to munch them loudly.

"How can you be eating at nine a clock at night?" Max wonders.

"I've been here since three and only had five minutes earlier to have a fag cos there was a rush and now I'm starving and I'm here till eleven and Brittany was supposed to have a party tonight," Chris grumbles.

"You're not gonna be tired for training tomorrow?" Max asks.

**Please say yes, you're so hard on me, I didn't do kicking boxing since I could walk....Max thinks sighing**

"Oh course I won't be, I'm never too tired for you," Chris laughs, not realising that another waiter has entered the locker room and is giving him a weird look.

"Look, I gotta head back, don't want the owner's son slacking do we," Chris jokes.

"Bye slacker," Max chuckles. Chris rolls his eyes and clicks his phone off, seeing the other male waiter for the first time. As Chris shoves his half eaten food in his locker and straightens his tie and shirt, he feels a pair of bright eyes on him; watching him.

"What?" Chris asks defensively. The male just adverts his eyes to his own locker.

* * *

"You're doing great," Chris says weakly to as he watches a sweaty Max punch the punching bag that is hanging in the basement as Chris lies on the mat yawning.

"Long night," Max states cheekily. Stopping his punching and turning to watch Chris.

**Why did you call me for training when you should be in bed?....Max asks**

**Cos you'd get sloppy and in a fight that's not good...Chris thinks back**

"Right, come on, let's liven you up," Max laughs, grabbing Chris an pulling him to his feet and throwing a light punch at Chris, who dodges it easily even though Chris is half asleep. They continue to spar until each is out of breath and have fallen back on to the mats.

"Water," Chris hoarsely says an entrance to the kitchen; Chris and Max walk up from the basement to see Melinda, Chloe and the boy sitting studying.

"You do realise that it's your first week you don't need to do the homework," Chris teases, as he gets two bottles of water out of the fridge and hands one to Max.

**Thanks...Max thinks, **Chris just slightly nods his head.

"Just because we're not lazy like some people," Melinda states back.

**You Lazy never...Max thinks**

Chris slaps him over the head making him choke on his water; Max shoots him a glare and moves to sit on a stool.

"What you studying anyway?" Chris asks after a sip of water. Melinda sighs but answers "English," with a cheeky smile towards Max. Chloe and the boy look confused but when they take a good look at Max they realise that he is their English teacher.

"Mr McAdams hi," Chloe says in a small voice. Chris bites his lip hard to stop him from laughing.

**Oh she so wants you...Chris thinks**

Max turns to Chris looking at his lips, "Your lips bleeding," he whispers, as he puts his hand to Chris' lip, but then Chris backs away quickly turning to get some kitchen roll.

"Hey, everyone," Paige greets followed by Phoebe and Piper who have lots of shopping bags. Phoebe looks around the room feeling the energy and feelings coming off the two males by the counter; Chris still with his back turned is feeling guilty and worried; while Max who is sneaking glances at Chris' back and saying hello to Piper is feeling ashamed and confused. Phoebe sighs loudly drawing attention to herself as everyone looks at her; Chris turns around smirk in place and says.

"Aww poor Aunt Pheebs all that shopping must have wiped you out,"

**You know perfectly well why I was sighing Mister and can I just ask what do you have to feel guilty about....Phoebe thinks,** knowing that Chris is listening and Melinda hasn't got the skill to listen in. Chris' face hardens for a second, then he rolls his eyes at her saying,

"Well this is lovely but we got more training to do," Moving back towards the basement sensing Max move with him.

**So Pheebs has pissed you off....Max thinks**, watching as Chris tightens his grasps on the door handle and all but bursts through it to get to his safety. Max nods his head to Phoebe, who is shocked to see the gesture thinking it means that Chris did have something to feel guilty about, however Max frowns at her shocked face realising that something big just happened. Max continues to the basement as the rest of the family settle into easy chatter.

Max walks slowly down the steps and stops once he gets to the bottom as he watches the way Chris punches and kicks the punch bag aggressively.

**This is gonna be a long training session.....Max thinks**, as he sees the punch bag go flying off the hook and smashes loudly into the wall, his eyes flick to the door, but he doesn't see or hear anyone, so he turns back and notices that Chris is standing looking at him eagerly with his fists clenched at his sides. Chris takes a deep breath and swings a punch at Max sending him back on to the stairs.

"Get up," Chris growls, Max stands and quickly moves to join Chris in the centre; as Chris starts to throw punches.

**This is gonna be a LONG session..Max thinks again**, as he missing one of Chris hits, but groans in pain as Chris kicks him hard in the stomach.

* * *

Chris walks into the English classroom the following day after swim practice, he notices Mr Lopez leaning down at Max; who is smiling bashfully at him.

**He's never shy with me....Chris thinks** and coughs loudly, bringing the two adults out of there trance on each other, Mr Lopez backs away from Max and walks out but not before a whispered "Later,"

Chris walks further into the room and stops in front of Max' desk feeling awkward.

**Snap out of it, you never feel awkward around Max expect for when he gives you that look or touches you or smiles or....Chris thinks,** he snaps his head up to meet Max' when he hears his name.

"Finally I thought I'd gone brain dead, Kid" Max teases as he picks up this pen again.

"What can I do for you?" he asks semi-professional teacher, Chris shakes his head to get his mind out of the gutter.

**Why am I having this thoughts know?....Chris thinks**

Chris sighs and leans against the desk behind him, he watches as Max waits for an answer and as he slowly looks over the paper he is marking.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and well thank you for letting me beat the crap outta you yesterday," Chris says in a rush.

**I'm friends with you so why do I sound like a dork?...Chris thinks**

"It' okay, I don't wanna know how Pheebs could off pissed you off that bad, but I'm glad I helped even though I'm now bruised," Max replies

"Well thanks and the driving lesson too," Chris adds sounding more calm and in control.

"No problem you're pretty good, look out November 14th," Max teases lightly, Chris laughs with him spying the clock in the room.

**Shit I'm late....He thinks**

"Shit, I gotta get to work, later," Chris states, as he closes his eyes and orbs out. Not seeing the shake to Max' hand as he gently rubs his temples and lowers his head to the desk.

* * *

A few days later Chris orbs himself into the boy's toilets at school, he dusts off his jeans and slowly making his way to class.

**I've got English and Max is never hard on me...Chris thinks, **rolling his shoulders knowing that after Monday they are friends and nothing else and Chris has stopped all those crazy and inappropriate thoughts about Max.

However when Chris saunters into the room, he sees Mr Lopez at the front desk.

**Great all I need is his boyfriend sitting there...Chris fumes** as Mr Lopez notices him.

"Well Thank you for joining us Mr Halliwell and I'm sure you're okay to stop behind for detention to learn what you missed," he states in a stern voice.

**I know it already...Chris thinks, **as he takes his seat and looks around the room.

**Where's Max?...He thinks asking Bianca who is behind him doodling in her notebook.**

**I don't know....she thinks back**

**Can you sense him?....She asks, Chris shrugs**

**I usually don't have to try....he thinks, **concentrating on Max and sensing that he is in his apartment.

**He's at home....Chris thinks**

**Oh, that's strange he seemed fine yesterday..Bianca thinks back, **Chris laughs sarcastically out loud drawing attention from Mr Lopez who gives him a disproving look, but doesn't say anything.

**He looked terrible hadn't you noticed at dinner he hardly ate and he didn't say a lot...Chris thinks worriedly**

**I noticed that but I just thought, Oh I don't know Chris you're right, you're his whitelighter, you see things we don't...Bianca thinks back**

**Harsh on me ain't ya....Chris thinks, **turning to see her face, he frowns as he sees her sad eyes that don't hold any fire in them.

**What's he done?...Chris asks**

**He's a guy, do I need to say more...Bianca huffs back**

**Your anniversary....Chris thinks back**

**I hate it when you do that, Christopher....Bianca darkly thinks**

**Don't worry I'll talk to him, if he's still here after my detention from hell...Chris huffs,** as the bell rings and everyone begins to move apart from his knowing that Mr Lopez is gonna lay into him about being late.

* * *

**Finally...Chris thinks** on orbing into Max' apartment

**Wyatt's such a dumb jock, how could he forget his six month anniversary thank God I'm not going out with him I'd kill him....Chris' thoughts trail off**

**Stop...Please...He hears someone think**

"Max?" he whispers into his empty living room, Chris follows Max' thoughts into his bedroom, on opening the door his sees Max curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed, hands on his head clawing at his temples.

"Stop thinking please it hurts, so much pain and heartbreak," he whispers, Chris frowns but then closes his eyes in concentration stopping Max from hearing any of his worrying thoughts. Chris slowly makes the short distance to his bed and sits on the edge.

"No don't," Max says moving to the other side of his bed away from Chris.

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?" Chris gently asks. He watches a Max slowly shakes his head.

"But it's not just your thoughts, I can hear everyone's there all in my head and it's hurting and scary and I just don't understand," Max says becoming more eccentric as he starts to cry. Chris lies on the bed and brings Max closer to him.

"I could take it away, but it wouldn't help in a long run," Chris whispers into Max' ear, Max turns looking at Chris through his wet lashes.

"You just need to close your eyes and breathe," Chris whispers again moving Max so he is lying flat on the bed. Chris can't help himself as his hand gently slides down over Max' chest, Max doesn't move a muscle, but Chris feels his breathing hitch.

"I did this too," Chris starts as he feels Max totally relax.

"When I got my telepathy I didn't tell anyone and everyone's thoughts were in my head, I couldn't do anything other than think of what was in my head, I kept answering everyone's questions before they asked and then I was getting headaches and always tired and well I was a bitch," Chris explains with a chuckle at the end, however he sees as Max doesn't move.

"Then one day I just passed out and I woke in the hospital everyone was so worried about me and anger because I didn't tell them, so when we got back home Piper binded the power, but the following few days I knew it was back, but this time it was so much as like everyone was in my head all at once, I was able to pick and choose and see who's thoughts they were, I learnt Yoga and mediation to keep it under control, when you see just starring at a wall for four hours straight your mind concentrates on the fact that it's a wall in front of you and nothing else," Chris continues to explain, all the time watching Max, who continues to breath slowly in and out.

"Max?" Chris asks seeing his eyebrows move together he continues.

"I want you to feel me, feel my hand on your chest and feel it moving," Chris instructs; he feels Max becoming more relaxed.

"Now just concentrate on my voice, Max just concentrate on me, there are no other voices but mine," Max Moves his head shaking it. Chris places his hands on Max' temples and slowly runs them.

"No! Max listen, there's just me and you, no one else, Now look inside you head, all those voices, coming at you, it's just like a light switch just turn them off one by one, that annoying girl who is worried about her boyfriend, click, she's gone, the man who's dog just died, click, gone and everyone else you don't want to hear," Chris says silkily. He watches as Max' body relaxes and he slowly falls to sleep.

**I hope that was him and not me doing that....Chris thinks, as he removes his hands from Max admiring his form.**

**We'll see soon enough...Chris thinks** again and orbs home.

* * *

"So you're really okay?" Chris asks as he and Max walk down the street Saturday afternoon.

"Yer, still a bit shaky from time to time but I'm good," Max replies. Chris smiles at him realising he has helped him.

"So now for the test," Chris states as he grabs his wrist and pulls him into Charmed; Piper's restaurant, Chris watches as Max takes a deep breath as the thoughts of everyone rush at him, Chris goes to grab him, but Max shakes it off and walks towards the hostess.

"Halliwell," Chris says simply and the he man shows them to a table in the middle of room. Chris eyes Max as they sit; Chris scans the room and sees some of the waiters he works with and looks at his menu.

"What can I get you?" A young waiter asks standing beside them, Max watches the waiter eyes Chris.

"I'll have the steak with potatoes, well done," Max says looking over his menu.

"Oh, I'll have the same, Ty's steak is the best," Chris says handing the waiter his menu, while talking to Max, never noticing the waiter looking at him.

"So what's your problem the waiter was checking you out and you don't even look at him," Max says with a frown.

"I work with Dom, I mean yer we talk and flirt a bit but, I work with him and if Piper found out..."Chris trails off; Chris turns his head scanning the room again,

"I'll go get us sometime to drink," he states and leaves the table before Max can answer. Max sighs starring after Chris, but takes a deep breath as he feels the people's thoughts around him. Max wonders if Chris is ever gonna tell his mm about him being gay, although with the looks and the thoughts Dom had he won't be tell her anytime soon.

"How did you get those?" Max asks astonished as Chris places a bottle of beer in front of him while Chris has coke.

"I have my ways," Chris laughs at Max.

**That's not just coke is it...Max thinks as Chris takes a long sip**

**What do you think....Chris smirks back**

As their food arrives they begin to eat and settle into easily conversation, all the time Chris watches Max closely for any signs that his telepathy is still hurting him. Max and Chris sit enjoying they meal when Max' cell phone rings.

**Won't be a second...Max thinks, **standing as he answers his phone quietly, he offers Chris a smile and turns from the table

**Okay...Chris thinks** raising his head to smile at Max as he moves from the table

Chris continues to eat his meal silently.

"Hey, Chris, how's it going?" A voice asks; Chris looks up to see Dom standing with his tie and shirt loosened.

"I was wondering if you would mind going out with me, sometime?" He asks shyly. Chris looks taken back and begins to choke slightly on his food.

"Hey, oh sorry did I interrupt," Max says coming back, half getting into his seat.

"I better go," Dom quickly says and moves away. Max raises his eyebrow at Chris who just ducks his head and continues to eat.

"So interesting phone call?" Chris asks.

**You're changing the subject...Max thinks**

**Yes I am....Chris thinks**

"Actually it was I have a date on Friday," Max answers.

"Well at least one of us is getting some," Chris says cheekily.

"Christopher!" Max shouts drawing attention from an old couple sitting next to them; Max looks down cast at their stares. Chris chuckles.

"Pudding?" Chris asks. Max mmm's at the thought of Pudding, Chris laughs at this as they order chocolate cake each and both tuck in to it eagerly.

* * *

"Why have you been so secretive anyway?" Max asks as he gathers up his papers at the end of detention on the following Wednesday. Max looks at Chris when he doesn't respond just continues to star into space as he approaches Max' desk, Chris finally looks up and meets Max' questioning look.

"Not secretive, just busy working and stuff," Chris answers quickly. Max giggles at him.

"So no more flirting with the hot waiter," Max enquires, Chris begins to blush slightly.

"He asked me out," Chris replies.

"So, did you say yes, could I would," Max answers, Chris shakes his head at him muttering "Sick,"

"I didn't answer him yet and I'm not in work till Thursday so I've still got time to decide," Chris explains with a sigh, as he picks up one of Max' bag for him.

**Thanks....Max thinks **

"What's there to decide about, you're young and you need to have fun again," Max explains.

"I guess, come let's get home, can I drive?" Chris asks quickly changing the subject as they walk out of the school.

* * *

As Friday night rolls around Chris waits anxiously outside the movie theatre, after having Bianca and Max convince him to go out with Dom, while Bianca told him about Max and Mr Lopez, who have been going out for a while.

**Wonder why Max didn't tell me, stop thinking about him, I'm meeting Dom....Chris thinks** taking a deep breath and sees Dom come running up to him.

"Sorry I'm late, my car, well it's old," he explains, Chris laughs and gently grabs his elbow steering him into the theatre.

"Come on," Chris whispers.

They sit in their seats before the movie starts talking, however Chris can't get the feeling that something is wrong.

**I can feel it in my stomach....he thinks**, as the movie starts

Chris feels Dom wrap an arm around his shoulder him, bringing Chris closer, Chris smiles at Dom and places a hand on Dom's thigh, Chris feels Dom tense a bit then relaxes. The movie continues and Chris and Dom get closer, but Chris can't shake the bad feeling that he's got.

"I'll be right back," Chris whispers quickly making his cell phone vibrate, watching as Dom sees he has a phone call. Chris quickly gets to the toilet and closes his eyes trying to sense Max.

* * *

**Why the hell is he....Chris wonders in frustration**

Chris orbs out to the Manor's attic.

"What's up Bud?" Phoebe asks on orbing into the attic, Chris quickly spins and answers, "Max I can't sense him anywhere,"

Wonder if related to the demon attack...Piper thinks

"You guys were attacked?" Chris asks looking at his aunts and mother. Piper glares at him for reading her thoughts.

"Sorry I just wanna make sure Max is okay then I can go back to my d....night, back to my night," Chris quickly covers, however he sees that only Phoebe is smiling and looking at him.

"So, anyway what kinda demon is it?" Chris asks to stop himself from getting embarrassed in front of his family. He watches his mother and Paige flip through the book.

"Here," Paige states, turning the pedestal around so Phoebe and Chris could look.

"There's a spell," Chris says pointing to the writing.

"Yer, but we need a piece of the demon to summon it and why are you so into this anyway?" Piper asks suspiciously.

"I just wanna make sure Max is okay, didn't you hear me earlier," Chris explains slightly annoyed and upset she wasn't listening.

"So just reserve it," Chris states, now standing over the book reading the spell the sisters have moved to the cauldron. Three sets of eyes look at him curiously.

"Take me to where he dwells,

To find the one I'm missing that's in his home,

Transfer me now so he cannot roam,"

Chris chants and is engrossed in a golden light leaving the Charmed Ones staring after him.

* * *

Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review????


	9. The Past!

Sorry for leaving you guys like that.....

Here's chapter 9.............

This chapter has a lot of detail in and this is the first time I have wrote anything like this so tell me if it's any good.................

* * *

**It's dark, too dark.....Chris thinks as he appears in a dark cave**

"Lumos," Chris whispers and he watches as the darkened cave has some light so that he can see. Chris scans the cave he sees scorch marks on the walls and looks up and down at the trailing vines of dead leaves.

"Max," he whispers, feeling his presence, Chris looks around this time searching more eagerly. He begins to walk further into the cave and as Chris looks up he sees Max chained tightly to the wall.

"Max," he shouts, rushing to the wall and takes a deep breath flicking his wrists making the come undo and a battered and bruised Max falls to the ground.

"Max?" he asks, Chris looks over his torn clothing and kneels down next to Max so he can give him a little shake, but Max doesn't move, but Chris' grimace fades slightly as Max' eyes flutter a little.

"Well, look at this hiss knight in shining armour rescuing him," a voice crackles from behind Chris' back. Chris turns to see Mr Lopez with a fireball in his hand.

**He's a demon!......Chris thinks**

Chris orbs them back to the Manor as the fireball speeds at them.

* * *

"Heal him!" Chris orders as soon as Max and his forms appear on the attic floor.

"What happened?" Piper asks worriedly, as Paige rushes to Max, Chris watches her never letting go of Max, Paige holds her hand over Max waiting for the familiar glow to appear, but it never does.

**It's not working...Paige thinks worriedly**

"No, Please make it work, Auntie Paige," Chris rambles with tears in his eyes, Chris grips Max' arm more tightly praying that it works.

"Chris he's..." Paige trails off gently.

"NO!" Chris shouts, pulling at Max's arm again.

**It can't be true auntie Paige, he can't, I mean, It's Max, I....Chris thinks** with tears streaming down his face, the rest of his family watch on frozen with sadness.

"Chris?" Paige asks bringing his eyes up to meet hers, Paige gestures to his hands that are now both gripping at Max' arms, as they have began to glow.

"I'm healing," Chris whispers as the glow comes to an end and Max' eyes flutter, Max opens his eyes.

"You're okay," Chris gushes and pulls Max into a tight hug.

**I'm fine, you?....Max thinks**

**Don't ever do that to me again......Chris thinks back**, as he hugs him even tighter. The three elder witches stand with smiles on their faces and Phoebe with tears streaming down her cheeks, she wipes them away as she is standing close to Piper and doesn't want her to see how the couple is affecting her.

"Oh look what did I split the love birds up," a voice sneers, the group turn to see Lee in the corner of the room; fireball in hand. Chris and Max look with a guilty expression towards each other as they spring apart, however Piper quickly extends her exploding him.

"You were dating a demon?" Piper asks; Max looks down.

"It's okay, we've all done it," She jokes, making him smile, max looks over at Chris and smirks, who smiles back, chuckling inside his head.

"So that's it?" Max asks, now fully recovered from having his demon boyfriend blew up.

"Ye, Thank God," Chris says with a sigh.

**I can get back to my date...he thinks**

"What's that?" Max whispers pointing behind Chris as a vortex has formed on the wall. Max begins to walk in a dreamlike state towards it.

"Max?" Chris asks and tries in vain to grab Max's arm and get him to stop.

"Max!" They all shout, as Piper tries to freeze him, as Phoebe and Paige try to grab him, but he continues to walk towards the vortex, however in the commotion of getting Max to stop, the Charmed Ones didn't notice Chris turning to the vortex in his own dreamlike state and follows Max. The Charmed Ones try again to stop Chris following, but again they cannot and Chris and Max disappear into the vortex.

"What are we gonna do now?" Piper asks towards her sisters.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Max asks scratching his head as he and Chris stand in the middle of a field.

"How the hell do I know, I followed you," Chris snaps back. Chris looks around seeing the vase amount of open space, all that grass, he sees a forest to his left and right surround it, the sun is beaming down on to them scorching them.

"Come, at least let's get outta the sun," Chris says shielding his eyes and dragging Max to the nearest tree.

"Okay so I figure we're in the past, maybe early 17th century, but until we found out why we were brought here I have no idea what to do," Chris explains, leaning his back against a tree as Max does the same with the one opposite.

"The past, Okay that's not freaky," Max mutters.

"You're a witch, anything is possible now," Chris enthuses quoting Phoebe with a laugh.

"This happens to everyone at some point," Chris explains as he sees Max going pale.

**Don't worry we'll be okay...Chris thinks**, rubbing his shoulder as he now stands in front of Max, as he crouches.

**How do you know that...Max thinks,** he stands up straight pushing Chris off him, as he begins to walk further into the forest.

"Max?" Chris asks surprised, he runs in front of Max and sees him in a dreamlike state again, Max continues to walk and Chris doesn't have any option but to follow. Chris follows closely through the winding trees as the ground goes thicker with mud; covering his converse, Chris shivers as his thin Jacket is not keeping him warm, Chris watches as Max comes to a stop and looks around wildly.

"Chris?" Max asks.

"Chris!" Max shouts more loudly, Chris runs out from his hiding place.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asks. Max still looks a bit dazed; Chris steadies him by holding on to his wrist.

"Your just went into a trance and walked here, I followed in case anything happened," Chris explains, waving his arms around to show Max that they have now moved from their original positions. Max looks around seeing the denser forest area and looks over at Chris, who just shrugs.

"Well, finally," A calm voice breaks the silence. Chris whips around and stands in front of Max, although he can still see over his head; a tall young man about eighteen with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes like Max'.

"Who are you?" Chris whispers threateningly, taking a step forward, however Max grips his arm; pulling him back.

"It's okay, Chris we knew you were coming, we just didn't know when, I've been waiting here for hours," The young man says.

"Come on," He says calling them over and as he treads away, his boots leaving heavy footprints in the mud. Chris and Max stare at each, before following.

**You sure...Max asks from behind**, Chris turns giving him a reassuring smile as they follow.

* * *

Max and Chris look in awe as they enter a cave filled with three of people, a big cauldron, alter and another cave leading off that Chris notices that looks like a bedroom.

"Okay, so now we're here, what have we gotta do?" Chris asks still a bit cautious of the new people. Chris watches as the other people look at him and Max in awe.

**Why are they...Max thinks**, Chris shrugs a respond confused, he watches the young man from before talk in hushed whispers with one of the girls before they hurry off.

"We don't have a lot of time, my name is James, this is Hannah, Ruby and Michael, you guys need to get changed quickly then we will explain," James explains as the blonde; Hannah returns with folded clothes, she blushes as she hands Chris' his and hurries off.

**She so wanted you...Max teases**

**Glad I'm gay...Chris thinks back,** as he raises an eyebrow at his new attire, boots, trousers, a loose white shirt and a loose waist coat. Chris laughs at Max as he sees his outfit, but then realises that he looks exactly the same, so Chris pouts.

**Don't worry kid, it looks cute...Max thinks** as he gives Chris a little push towards the now awaiting crowd. Chris grumble slightly as they make their way make to the group.

"So what's up?" Chris asks, he watches as a look of confusion crosses each other their faces.

"What the ass means is what are we doing here?" Max says rolling his eyes at the slightly shorter boy.

**What was that for...Chris thinks**

**For being stupid, you're the one that said we were in the 17****th**** century so talk like it...Max thinks back**

**Oh right sorry...Chris apologies **

"Oh, well Dylan saw you coming and we were told you can rescue him," James replies simply.

"So, where's Dylan?" Chris asks, looking at James, Hannah grips Michael's hand tighter at the question.

"He got captured by the evil Lord Harrison, who is a demon, he wants to take away Dylan's power and have it himself..." James continues but gets cut off by Max saying,

"Wait, you're witches!"

"Yes, But Dylan is the only one with an active power, he can see the future and teleport himself for a short period of time that's how we knew you two were coming, the trance was a spell that Dylan taught us, it helped you to find your correct path," James continues,

"But why us, I mean we aren't overly powerful, Max doesn't have that much control over his power yet and I only use my Cryokinesis when I can," Chris explains.

"All has been explain to us, but you two are destined to be great beings of Good and to do great things with all of you powers, we may not have any active powers, but we taught Dylan how to use his and that's what we are going to do with the two of you, we are going to teach you how to use every ounce of magic you have and then you will be able to do..." James gats cut off by Michael jabbing him in the side.

"Right sorry get a bit carried away, let's start with you two need to take these," he instructs as his hands them a potion bottle each filled with a deep red liquid.

"What's this?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow as him and Max inspect the bottle.

"It's to release your dormant powers," Michael explains, still glaring at James.

"But Piper always says that you powers will grow s you grow and learn about magic and the craft," Chris says, Max raises an eyebrow at him at saying his mother's name, but Max releases he does that sometimes so just nods his head agreeing with Chris.

"This is and will always be the way that your powers activate Christopher, all of your powers, now we don't have a lot of time so take the potion," James says snapping at the end getting annoyed at the boy.

**I don't think we should drink it...Max thinks worriedly**

**I don't think we have much choice...Chris thinks,** he takes one long look at the bottle as quickly opens it up and downs it.

**Whatever you say whitelighter, if you don't die I'll drink....Max thinks** as he watches Chris swallow the potion, Max sees bright greens sparks around Chris.

"Well I'm not dead," Chris says turn to max, he smiles at him.

**It tastes like shit, but I'm not dead and I don't feel funny....Chris thinks willing Max to drink it.**

**Always cautious aren't we.....Chris thinks again**

**I thought that was you....Max thinks back**, as he slowly brings the bottle to his lips and downs in like Chris.

"So what did that do, I don't feel any different shouldn't power boost make you feel different?" Chris asks the three standing near the alter. Chris suddenly takes a step back, holding his head.

"No! What did you do?" he asks the three.

"This is what is supposed happen," Chris hears a voice say.

"Why is it hurting him?" Max asks as he places a hand on Chris to steady him.

"Chris, can you hear me?" Max asks worriedly watches as the teenager leans against him.

"NO! Snap out of this! Chris you're stronger that this, fight it, Come on Chris, talk to me," Max says, Max lies Chris down as he can't take his weight, he looks over at the three Hannah looks worried, but the boys look more amused than anything else.

"Don't just stand there, help me," Max shouts at them, Hannah goes to move, but Michael pulls her back.

"Only you can save him," James says. Max turns back to Chris who is lying still on the ground in front of him; Max kneels down beside him and places his hands on either shoulder,

"Chris," Max whispers, gently shaking him.

**Come on kid you gotta be okay, I don't think I could stay here on my own with those crazy people....Max Thinks,** he looks down at Chris for a respond, but there is none, Max sighs feeling so lost.

**How do I do this, how do I save you...Max thinks**

**Connect...Max hears a voice think,** He looks around and sees Hannah sheepishly looking at him and then adverts his glance elsewhere. Max slowly places his hands on Chris' temples and closes his eyes thinking of only Chris.

* * *

Max opens his eyes again and sees Chris crouched in a dark corner, Max looks around seeing four dark walls and he tentatively walks over to Chris.

"Chris?" he asks out quietly, Max watches as Chris shakes his head as he holds it in his hands.

"No! You're not here, too many voices all talking no room for me," Chris mutters to himself.

"Chris," Max asks again, crouching down in front of him and slowly extending his hand to touch Chris' back.

"Hey," Max says, Chris slowly lifts his eyes to meet Max', then tries to back away,

"No! Get away, it's hurting, too much hurt," Chris whines.

"Chris, listen to me, I wanna help you," Max says softly pulling him back in place with a firm hand, now on his shoulder.

"How can you help me when you can't help yourself," Chris assures back, still not meeting his eyes, Max sighs.

"Chris, I need you to snap out whatever the hell this is cos' I think you'll like to go home," Max tries again

"Home, too many voices, can't leave," Chris mumbles.

"Chris, it's like a light switch remember just flick them off," Max reminds him, however this seems to confuse Chris as he starts to shake his head. Max grips his shoulders tightly and begins to make circles with the pad of his thumb, which seems to sooth Chris also immediately, Chris begins to relax, Max moves his hands up to either side of Chris' neck, slowly moving over the pressure points, he feels his heartbeat quicken just for a second before it goes back to its normal rate.

"Chris, listen to me, just listen to my voice, no others, just mine, Chris," Max sooths, he continues to rub circles over his pulse points, calming the younger boy,

"Chris just like a light switch, just flick them off, one by one, Chris I'm here, Just keep thinking that and I always will be," Max continues. Max watches as Chris' hands grip his arms and begin to rub back.

"You mean it?" he asks in a whispers.

"As long as you'll have me," Max whispers as Chris finally looks up, Max sees his tired eyes begin to sparkle as he presses their foreheads together.

"I'll never leave you too," Chris whispers again, Max sighs as he feels Chris breath on his face. Max pulls Chris into stand position.

"How do I get out of your head?" Max worriedly asks now that Chris is okay, Chris looks up at Max through his lashes, he pulls him closer and captures his lips in a small kiss.

* * *

Max opens his eyes again to see Chris' emerald eyes sparkling up at him.

"Hey," Max whispers, he removes his hands from Chris' temple, as they move into standing position.

**What was that all about...Max thinks**

"You two are now connected," James says wisely, Chris and Max look at him with confusion on their faces.

"Try it, Max," Hannah encourages. Max looks at her and Chris in confusion.

**Telekinesis....Chris thinks**

"How do I.." Max trails off, Chris smirks at him.

**Just raise your hand....Chris thinks,** as Max flicks his hand and causing the objects on the alter to fly into the wall.

"Wow!" they both exclaim. Chris then smirks to himself and flicks his wrist causing the air around them to pick up and makes the men's waist cost and moves them a meet.

"Wow!" Chris exclaims again excitedly, which makes Max laugh a little.

"So that's it, we can use each other's powers?" Chris asks, thinking that it was too simple.

"Max helped you believe in yourself again and for you two there is no greater love," Michael says, biting his lip.

"But that can't be that simple," Chris argues.

"Christopher it is done and what is done can never be undo," James says again with a wise look on his face. Chris huffs in respond and looks at Max who has an equal look of confusion on his face.

"Let's go!" Michael cheers, Chris and Max watch as they load up an apples, putting on a talisman each and each getting broom from the alter.

"Go where?" Max asks.

"You two will rescue, Dylan, as it is written," James says, smiling at them as Chris and Max still look confused.

"Here, take these," Michael asks putting a necklace on each of them.

"These will protect you and allow you to pass into the house unnoticed," James explains, as he leads them out of the cave and into now darkening the forest.

* * *

"How are we gonna rescue him?" Chris asks annoyed as they walk through the forest, James stops and turns to them forming a circle in the forest grounds.

"You will sneak past the guards and then up towards the tower to Dylan's room, use your magic to get in and get Dylan out to where Hannah and Michael will be waiting," James instructs.

"Okay," Chris says thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

**Which is a lot.....Chris thinks gravely**

**Ye, we better be careful...Max thinks** back gripping Chris' wrist to pull him along to keep up with James, Michael and Hannah. The group of five walk through the muddy undergrowth it winds around a little stream that can be heard as they walk, Chris looks around seeing the little light that shines through the trees, it high lights Max' blonde hair making it glitter. Chris gives Max' hand a squeeze as Chris almost slips on a stray left on the ground, Max holds on tighter and pulls Chris along with him.

**Careful....Max thinks**

Chris looks up as the sun setting begins to blind him, they have come to a clearing the trees have spread more wide and they can see a house in the distance on the hill. Chris looks around and sees the meadow they were in when they arrived and for the first time notices that there is a gravel path leading off to the right. The group of five follow the path. They shortly arrive at a small village, where Chris can now see the house even closer; it's beautiful with the large gothic style windows dark wooden outside, it has a big arched doorway that is covering in climbing flowers that have turned golden in the autumn sun. Chris looks up as he hears James' thought, he sees a high tower coming out the right side of the house as if it was just built there for height, he sees a couple of windows; the one right at the top with its curtains drew; looking dark and lonely. Chris sweeps his eyes down falling on the grassy verge and old wooden posts that line the ground around it.

**Weird...Chris thinks**

"So why can't I just orb up there?" Chris asks, James turns back with a laugh saying "As if it would be that simple," Chris huffs and slows down as they enter the village with is full of people, however with the talismans on it as if the people see right through them as they walk past, like something you see if the corner of your eye but you never look again to check to see if it is really there. They continue to move through the thick crowds that are standing around talking and enjoying each other's company.

**That never happens in our time....Chris** thinks cheekily and smirks as Max gives a little chuckle knowing he heard it. They come to a standstill or rather Chris bumps into Max as he stops; they are standing in front of the huge wooden blocks that lead up to the house. Chris and Max watch as the three begin to sweep with the brooms that have been until now covered; from east to west. They watch fascinated has the magic begins to seep through and blue sparks.

"Quickly," Michael says urging James, Chris and Max through the gate way that the magic provided, Chris and Max quickly follow James through as he leads them up towards the right side of the house. They silently creep up to the side door; James raises his hand and tells the two to stop. They watch as two muscular guards standing just inside the open door.

**Okay, now you two use your powers.....James thinks**

Chris and Max glance at each other; Chris smirks at Max and holds his hand out a stream of ice flows out freezing the two guards.

"Show off," Max mutters, as the three simply glide past the now frozen guards, they make their way into a small passage way, Max turns to James with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why didn't we just walk straight past?" Max asks confused, Chris looks the same.

"They have powers, the necklace wouldn't of worked on them, or anyone else in this house, so we must be carefully," James advises, and bobs his head telling them to follow him again, they slowly creep along the small passage way to a set of stairs, they quickly and silently ascend the to the second floor, where guards are standing by the passage way straight ahead leaving the left and right passage way unguarded, they freeze and quickly go to turn back down to stairs, however they hear more footsteps coming up them, James quickly dashes right into a little alcove; Chris quickly sees the guards coming towards them from the hallway straight in front of them, Chris grabs Max' sleeve and pulls him to the left quickly and through a door a far down the passageway. The door slams lightly behind them, Max leans against the now closed door.

* * *

"That was close," Max sighs.

"Ye," Chris sighs back, he looks around the room and sees it is a bedroom with a large queen sized four poster bed decorated with red velvet curtains, Chris raises his eyebrows at the red silk sheets, Chris wonders over to the window and looks out over at the darkened village apart from the fire lit torches from the villagers that are around outside the house grounds.

**So beautiful.....Chris** thinks taking a deep breath, he turns and sees Max still leaning against door.

"Well come on, we've had a nice rest but they are probably gone now, so let's go back outside," Chris instructs turning back to the door, Max turns around and puts his hand on the handle and slowly turns it, he pulls it but it doesn't open.

"It's stuck," Max says in disbelief, Chris quickly makes his way over to the door and pushes Max out of the way.

"Let me do it," Chris moans, trying to open the door with a big pull, Chris pulls hard on the handle and with one big pull, he shoots backwards falling into Max, holding the door handle in his hands.

"OOOWWWWW!" Chris moans, Max pushes Chris off him and looks annoyed at Chris.

"Look what you've done now!" Max says annoyedly, he stands and points from Chris and the door handle to the door.

"Well I'm so sorry I was trying to help," Chris snaps back, standing too and glaring at Max.

"Well, now we can't get out!" Max snaps back, glaring back at Chris and storming up in his face.

"I just don't believe you, sometimes I can't believe it, you're just a kid," Max says anger taking its toll; Chris glares back as his anger increases too.

"Why do you have to be sure a child?" Max asks with a sneer.

"I'm not the one shouting at someone just because I tried to get us out of this room," Chris growls back, pushing Max up against the closed door and plunges his lips on his, pushing his tongue in Max' mouth; they battle for dominance as Chris grips Max' blonde hair pulling him closer and sucking his lower lip, Max moans and grabbing Chris' waist and slipping his hand up his back. Chris moves his lips down to Max' neck, he nips over his pulse point and Max holds on tighter to Chris, Max runs his hands up and down Chris' back making him shiver and groan, Chris moves his hand from Max' hair and down his arm, sliding it up the front of his shirt feeling his stomach. Max pushes Chris backwards; Chris opens his eyes looking confused, Max smirks at Chris pulling his waist coat and shirt off pulling Chris closer attacking Chris' chest with small kisses. Chris pulls at Max' shirt and waist coat quickly pushing them to the floor and feeling Max' skin beneath his fingers. Max begins to grind against Chris as Max pushes him on to the red silk sheets of the bed. Max' lips kiss and suck his way down Chris' chest he stops at his nipple sucking on it and making Chris' head fall back on to the sheets. Max gripped at Chris pulling his closer as they grind their hips together. Max makes quick work of getting rid of their trousers that end up next to their boots that came off earlier. Max' hands wonder down to rub Chris' thighs as Max takes his boxers off and reveal his hardened member. Max kisses Chris' tip and slowly he slowly begins to suck on him.

"Max," Chris moans digging his finger nails into Max' shoulders, Chris pulls Max' head off himself with a small pop. Max kisses his way back up to Chris' lips and kisses him passionately.

"I want you, now," Chris groans, pushing Max' boxers down and taking hold of him and rubbing his hand up and down his hardened body part, Max sticks his index finger and next two in Chris mouth making them wet. Max shifts Chris more on to the bed propping Chris up a bit so he can insert a finger, Chris gasps and shuts his eyes in pain; Max quickly enters a second finger moving him around widening his entrance and making Chris grip at Max more tightly. Max slowly leans over Chris preparing both of them; Max enters Chris slowly at first until he hears Chris thoughts and begins to thrust faster into him, Chris is soon screaming into Max' shoulder, Chris bites down hard making Max suck on his neck harder as he clutches at the red silk sheets. Max rides Chris faster until his erection is almost spilling over on to Max, Chris begins to pant as he reaches his end and cums all over Max' stomach, after another few thrusts Max spills himself into Chris. Max collapses on top of Chris; he pulls himself out of Chris and rolling himself on to his back pulling Chris along with him. Chris rests his now sweaty forehead on to Max chest.

"Chris! Max! Where are you!" a voice calls. Chris' head shoots up and they both jump apart, Chris painfully groans as he tries to quickly puts on his clothes, Max shoots him a look of sympathy.

* * *

So what do you think....good or bad????

Review.......


	10. Powers!

Chapter 10.....

Im sorry i made you guys wait and as requested chapter 10 is finally here, i feel a bit bad about this chapter cos i think its a bit weak, so could you all review and tell me what you think, if its good or bad.

this Chapter is also quite short, but i ad a bit of troulbe getting over the writers block to try and do it, but i promise ill start on the next chapter straight away......

* * *

"What happened?" James asks confused as he stands in the doorway looking at Max and Chris as they stand breathlessly next to the bed, James looks between the two looking suspiciously.

"We got locked in," Chris says finding his voice first.

"I've been looking for you two for over an hour," James explains, ushering them out of the room and down the passage way, Chris whines in pain as he moves out of the room, Max gently rubs his back. James continues to move through the second floor of the house until the three come to a small door.

"This is where I leave you two, you must do the rest on your own," James instructs and watches as the two young men wander through the door and up the stairs. Chris and Max move through the door and up the set of stairs that lies within, the walk in awkward silence, so much that when Chris sees a couple of demons guarding a door he violently throws his hands out freezing them and he smashes them with a well aimed roundhouse because the silence and awkwardness is getting to him, Max just stands and watches shocked, he spies another guard coming at them, he turns holding his hand out exactly like Chris expecting to see the demon freeze however a stream of fire comes from his hand; flaming the guard to ash.

"Fire good," Chris says in an eerie voice as Max turns to him, Chris smiles cheekily at him.

"Come on, let's just find Dylan before anymore demons come," Max says directing them to the door on their right. They both stand in front of it. They look at each other silently asking how to get in, Chris rolls his eyes and throws his hands out gently making the door swing open and they look into the dark room to see a figure lying on the floor chained to it by the wrist. Chris and Max creep into the room on its cold stone floor, Chris looks at the small high window, seeing a small amount of light peep through it highlighting their way to the figure on the floor.

"Hey, this may hurt a bit," Chris says as kneels down next to the figure, never noticing Max' look of concern for him getting so close, Chris raises his hand again, breaking the chains and setting the person free. The person lifts his head hesitantly.

"What?" he asks hoarsely, Chris and Max smile slightly at the shaggy haired boy in front of them, Chris holds his hand out for the boy to take it as he slowly pulls him to his feet.

**He must be about the same age as you, God and to have so much power...Max thinks** letting his mind wonder as his eyes take in the cuts, bruises and torn clothing.

"Come on before with have more guests," Chris instructs grabbing the boys right side as Max grabs his left and they make their way out into the passage way. The make their way back down the staircase and through the small door; they freeze as they see a group of guards waiting for them each with a fireball in hand. Dylan's face goes pale as they duck out of the way taking Dylan with them as the three roll to the left leaving the scorch marks to fly through the door to the stairs. Chris waves his hand sending an oncoming fireball back to his owner making him explode. Chris stands facing the guards leaving Max crouched over Dylan to stop the guards attacking him. Dylan crouches down in a ball holding his head. The guards charge at Chris throwing fireballs balls and energy balls his quickly ducks and sways out of the way and deflecting some back.

* * *

**So this is where all the guards are... he thinks grumbling to himself**

As Chris goes to flick his hand to deflect another fire ball, he gets hit on his shoulder by an unseen fireball coming from his left.

"Chris!" Max calls out for the safe position; standing and stretching his hand out towards him and to pull him back; a stream of fire shoots out just missing Chris and setting fire to the demon that burnt Chris' shoulder, Max grabs Chris pulling him towards him once the fire has gone out. They collide with Dylan who is now rocking backwards and forwards holding his head even tighter and muttering to himself.

**So we're screwed...Chris thinks quickly watching the remanding guards approach them**

Chris looks worriedly at Dylan's whose rambles are getting louder and rocking faster and at Max who is keeping his eyes on the demons however with a frown sensing Chris' worriedly look at Dylan. Chris and Max grab each other's hand and hold their free outs out feeling their magic course through them, however it doesn't come out; Chris loses concentration when he sees a blinding light out of the corner of his eye. Chris shields his eyes as the light blasts from behind them throwing him and Max in opposite directions, Dylan stands his whole body glowing a bright white light, it attacks itself to the remanding guards and gets under their skin making them glow and finally explode from the light. Chris groans as he lifts his head up and sees Dylan leaning against Max.

"What was that?" Chris asks astonished, as he stands and moves over to the pair. He takes the other side of Dylan as they slowly make their way out of the house.

"James said he was powerful?" Max says over Dylan's head.

"Powerful! that was behind power that was....." Chris trails off trying to think of a word.

"Ye, I know, come on let's just get somewhere safe first then we can quiz them," Max suggests.

**Didn't you just thing that was all too easy, I mean if we could get through the house, then why couldn't they.....Chris thinks directing his eyes to the three figures at the bottom of the hill**

"There aren't of the Charmed line," says a small voice, Chris and Max stop dead in their tracks and look down at Dylan.

"Neither am I," Max says sarcastically, Chris smirks at him above Dylan.

"Oh, but you will be," Dylan whispers, his eyes sparkling at Max.

* * *

"Hunter," Dylan calls out making his attention known, Chris looks around never realising they got to the bottom of the hill so fast.

**Hunter...Chris thinks Hunter....Max thinks**

"Who's Hunter?" Chris asks the name sounding strange on his tongue.

"I am," James says easier.

"It's his last name, thinks it makes himself sound cool," Hannah says smirking at them hugging.

"So that's it?" Max asks,

"We did it?" Max continues looking between the four.

"Yes, so I don't understand why you are still here?" James asks looking at Dylan, who is shrugging.

"Maybe they still need to do something?" Hannah suggests.

"I still don't understand how we got connected so fast to each other?" Chris asks still looking confused. Dylan sighs and smiles slightly at them.

"You two were always and will be connected you just had to find you core to each or attachment, when Chris took that potion it made him doubt himself and you helped him you make each other stronger," Dylan explains, however Max still looks confused.

**Hunter...why do I know that name?....Max wonders **

Dylan smirks over at James, who looks at him in confusion. Max' eyes go wide with realisation.

**Great, Great, Great, Great Granddad...Max thinks **

**What!.....Chris thinks, turning sharply to Max**

"What!" Chris says out loud, he turns to look at James and Max in shock. Chris begins to laugh. He puts his hands over his mouth to try and control himself, however the thought of Max' relative showing him around this time and how to connect to Max. Chris continues to laugh as he grabs his stomach as it is hurting from all the laughing, Max bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. The other four look in confusion at Chris's strange behaviour.

"You okay, now?" Max asks, as he pulls Chris from his now crouched position that's caused by his laughing. Chris slowly straightens up and wipes the tears that have fallen from his eyes while laughing.

"I'm good now," Chris breathes as he feels Max' hands on his side, he leans in his head on Max' shoulder, biting his lip again as he feels giggles rise again.

"You okay?" James asks, with a bit of a frown.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks," Chris says now in his normal voice.

"Maybe we should get back," James suggests looking at all of them, however Chris and Max look at each other strangely.

"Wait! Before you go, I need to say thank you for saving me, I sense great power coming from the two of you, your love combined will create a world full of peace," Dylan explains with a wise face. Chris smiles softly at his explained, Max moves closer to Chris gently rubbing his arm, Chris looks at Max with a soft smile, Chris feels his heart beat faster as Max smiles back. Chris suddenly frowns as his feels the loss of Max' arm, Chris feels his head spin, Chris closes his eyes to stop the pain invading his head and thoughts, his head feels like it is going to explode then it suddenly stops. Chris opens his eyes slowly it hurts at first as the light seems to blind him.

* * *

"Chris?" he hears a voice ask. Chris slowly looks around as he sees the Manor attic, Chris looks around with a wide smile looking at all the old junk there is and as his eyes settle on the three women standing looking at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Paige asks with a laugh, as Phoebe laughs with her, Chris looks down at his clothes and with a wave of his hand over his body, the three eldest witches watch as Chris' clothes turn from old looking to his new plain black t-shirt with his faded jeans and trainers.

"Chris, what happened we've been looking for the two of you for two days?" Piper questions. At the word "two" Chris looks behind him and sees no one. They hear a crash for down stairs; the girls shoot around and look at the open attic door.

"Max," Chris mutters and dashes through the door and down the stairs with the sisters closely on his tail. Chris comes to a halt on the stairs leading to the second floor, he sees Max standing by the dinner room table a group of demons standing with a fireball each in the foyer.

**What the hell is going on....Piper thinks**

**Demons....Paige thinks**

As the stand crouched on the stairs behind Chris, the four watch silently as the demons fire at Max who deflects them easily making some explode, Piper stands with her hands raised ready to attack.

"No!" Chris shouts spinning around at his mother.

**Just watch...He thinks making sure she can hear it**

Another few demons shimmer in attack Max with energy balls, one hits him in his stomach sending him into the dining room table, Chris' eyes go wide with worry and shock, he runs down the last few steps, holding his right hand out to Telekinetic the energy balls back to their owner making them explode, Chris grabs Max' hand pulling him to a stand.

**You okay?...Chris thinks**

**Peachy.....Max thinks back**

They turn and see more demons.

**Are they gonna stop....Max thinks**

**Let's make them.....Chris thinks with a smirk**

Chris holds Max' hand tighter and takes a deep breath, Chris glares at the demons and holds his right hand out, he feels the magic running through them coursing through their veins and reaching the end of Chris' fingertips; a stream of electricity shoots out zapping all the demons in sight, as the electric bolts zoom around the room, the sisters watch in amazement; Phoebe is the only one that notices the chandelier glowing blue with the power of their magic and the fact that Chris' eyes have turned electric blue. As the electric stops, so does the Chandelier that glows and Chris' eyes slowly turn back to its normal emerald colour. The sisters look at them in wonderment, however before they can voice any questions the sisters see Chris and Max begin to fall, they lie on the floor with their hands still intertwined.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Piper wonders as the three of them sit around the kitchen table with a cup of chamomile tea in their handsa while later, having Paige orb the sleeping pair on to Piper and Leo's double bed as their hands wouldn't move from each others. They sip in silently thinking about what just happened.

"I wonder where they went?" Paige voices. Piper looks at her thinking about places they could have gone.

"Those clothes looked like 17th century, maybe sixth, but those powers," Phoebe says, Paige and Piper nod their heads in agreement.

**I can't believe how cute they looked....Phoebe thinks**

"He is part elder, it had to come out sooner or later," Paige says.

"I mean he learnt how to heal, his powers must be advancing," Paige continues.

"Well when he wakes we have to give him a big hug and a kiss," Phoebe gushes at the thought of her nephew's power boost.

"I'll give him a slap for going off for days without us knowing where he went and no ways to get him back, he won't tell us will he?" Piper questions, Paige raises an eyebrow as Phoebe asks,

"How do you know that?"

"Pheebs, you know he's so secretive, like before, it just gets to me sometimes," Piper explains.

"Piper, we need to know how and why his powers have advanced, after what happened last time with his telepathy, remember," Phoebe tries to reassure her sister knowing that Chris won't tell them the whole story. Phoebe reaches over and holds Piper hand giving it a squeeze.

"Maybe we need to let them be for a bit, I mean Chris is Max' whitelighter maybe they needed to build a bond, that could be what they went for, Piper he'll tell you when he's ready, you know he will," Paige suggests, as she too reaches over for Piper's hand and grips it tightly. Piper sighs with tears in her eyes for worry for her youngest son.

* * *

So what do you think...............

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Birthdays!

Chapter 11......

* * *

Firstly I would like to thank you all the people that review and read this.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

Two months later Chris orbs into a dark room.

"Hey sleepy," He greets as he slips his clothes off just leaving his boxers on and glides into the bed and rests his hand on a toned stomach.

"Where've you been?" A voice asks, Chris runs his hand through the others blonde hair.

"Max," Chris pouts at him, as Max pulls Chris closer gripping at his hip. Chris kisses Max' shoulder gently, making him giggle and push him back a bit so he can look into his eyes.

**Where have you been.....Max thinks**

**Demons....Chris thinks**

"I need some distraction now," Chris says huskily, sucking on Max' shoulder, making him moan, Chris puts his leg in between Max' and begins to rub it making his knee cause friction between Max' boxers and Chris' skin. Max drags a hand through Chris' hair grabbing him closer and attaching his lips to Chris', Max slowly slips his tongue into Chris' mouth expertly roaming around. Chris trails his hands down to the waist band of Max' boxers, Chris slips his hand inside and grips Max tightly. Max moans loudly biting Chris' bottom lip, breaking their kiss.

"Chris," Max mutters, nudging Max' head with his, as Chris' hand speeds up stroking Max. Chris' hand increases in speed as Max' breaths get shallower and his hand wraps around in his dark hair. Chris begins to suck on Max' neck making it red as he feels Max getting closer to the edge.

"Oh! Chris!" Max screams as he releases himself all over Chris' hand and his boxers.

"Well, that was...." Max trails off once his breath is back to normal. Chris waves his hand over Max' boxers cleaning up the mess and orbing it away, Chris snuggles into Max' chest and slowly closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Max smiles at the boy in his arms not believing he is actually there after the last couple of months.

* * *

_After they wake up from their sleep when they came back from the past, Max orbs away leaving Chris alone with his family. Max needs to get his thoughts and feelings about what happened in the past and with Chris, while Chris tried his best to avoid answering any questions from the rest of the Halliwell family. However as the days turned into weeks of Chris not going to English class and Chris getting detention and Piper getting Mad, Chris knew they needed to sort it out._

_Chris orbed into Max' apartment, he sees him sitting on his couch marking their latest papers._

"_How can you manage to not turn up to my class but still get an A plus?" Max questions as he puts down his pen and paper, looking at Chris curiously. Chris stands in front of him with his arms folded. _

"_Chris? Talk to me," Max requests after a few moments of silence. Chris' eyes snap up to meet Max', Chris sighs and moves his hands to rub them through his hair in frustration. _

"_I just need you to talk to me," Chris says quietly. Max watches as Chris stance crumbles and his eyes tear with emotion._

"_Chris," Max whispers, as he now is standing in front of Chris his head resting on Chris' cheek. _

"_Look I'm sorry, I just needed some time to sort my head out," Max explains._

"_I didn't mean to avoid you, but I don't see how it can work," Max continues, rubbing Chris cheek with his thumb._

"_Max?" Chris asks with teary eyes. Chris leans into his hand as Max' fingertips stroke Chris' neck. Max pulls Chris into a hug gripping at his hair._

_**I'm sorry....Chris thinks**_

_**You don't have to be.....Max thinks**_

"_Chris, I..."Max starts, but gets cut of when Chris' lips attach to his, Chris takes advance of Max' shocked open mouth and slips his tongue into his mouth and explores the familiar territory. Max quickly pulls away out of breath._

"_Max I..." Chris starts, but this time its Max that kisses Chris passionately as he leads him to his bedroom. _

"You're not asleep?" Chris asks, looking up from Max' chest, Max smiles down at Chris whose eyes as covered by his messy hair.

"I was just thinking," Max states.

"Go back to sleep," Max sighs as he wriggles into his pillow; Chris turns to face Max lying on top of him.

"Well, if you're not tired," Chris seductively, he raises an eyebrow at Max and quickly captures his lips in his.

* * *

"CHRIS!" Someone shouts, Chris feels his mind spinning and the warmth of Max' body disappear.

"Chris, oh thank God mom would f freaked if she found out you hadn't slept in your bed again," A voice says, Chris looks around realising that he is in this room, he looks at Wyatt who is putting on his trainers.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Piper walks in not even waiting for the come in, Chris turns to her in surprise,

Thank God I put my boxers back on...Chris thinks

"Chris, just woken up, you guys should have been outta here five minutes ago," She states.

"I'll be quick," Chris states in a bit of a confused voice not having a clue of what Piper is on about. Chris quickly makes his way to the bathroom orbing some fresh clothes in there when he's done. While Piper smirks down at her oldest son as he lies back on his bed waiting for Chris.

"Thanks Wyatt, it's his birthday take him somewhere nice," Piper thanks, before leaving him to the quiet.

* * *

"Wyatt, you are officially the world's best brother!" Chris exclaims as he and Wyatt wonder around London.

"I just can't believe you've never been here, you're always orbing away," Wyatt exclaims back raises an eyebrow for good measure; he knew Chris knew why he had brought him here.

**And it isn't just because of the shops, I know how gay you can be sometimes....Wyatt thinks,** Chris stops dead in his tracks

"So is this guy you've left me and B for cute?" Wyatt cheekily asks as he watches Chris' face become more and more red.

"I...erm....he...." Chris trails off. Wyatt leans over ruffling his brother's hair, making him move away.

"Its s'ok Chris, I've known for a while and what I didn't know Bianca filled me in on," He explains with a smile, quickly leaving Chris to standing starring after him as Wyatt walks into a designer store.

**Oh God......Chris thinks with a look of terror on his face**

Chris quickly runs into the store to catch up with his brother to ask him all the questions going through his head, but to his avail his brother dodges them until they are sitting down in a little cafe about half an hour later. Wyatt sighs as he watches his nervous brother fidget in his sit and stir his coffee far too many times for his liking.

"For the fact that you haven't slept in your own bed nearly every night in the past couple of months, I was gonna spy on you, then Bianca told me not to and I made a joke about 'Why it's not a hot guy is it?' and when she didn't respond I put two and two together, look Chrissy don't be mad at me, I just wanted to make sure you were safe," Wyatt explains.

"Wy," Chris whines, he scrubs his face in embarrassment. Wyatt laughs at his little brother and takes a sip of his tea; he never liked coffee like the addict sitting opposite him.

"So you're okay with this? I mean, really you're not gonna rat me out to mom or anyone?" Chris finally asks.

"Chris, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, so when you're ready to tell mom I'll be right there with you, okay," Wyatt explains as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Thanks, Wy, you're the best big brother ever," Chris gushes and gets up and runs around to Wyatt's side of the table and giving him a bone crushing hug. A couple at the next table 'awww' them which make Wyatt, push Chris off him; who is smiling like a crazy person.

"Right, now that's sorted, drink up, we have shopping to do," Chris instructs, once he is sitting again, he quickly downs his coffee and waits on Wyatt.

"You're so Gay," Wyatt mumbles as they get up to leave a few minutes later. Chris just chuckles in response.

* * *

As they arrive home a while later, Chris notices the quiet first and rolls his eyes dramatically at his brother who can't help but feel sorry for him as they go through this every year; a relative takes him out for the day, they get home to a dark and silent Manor, which turns out to be everyone hiding and ready to shout surprise when he flicks the light on.

**Why do they bother doing this every year...he thinks** as he finds the light switch as the house is filled with light, everyone jumps out from their hiding places and shouts "Surprise!" His mother and aunt gush at him and give him a big hug, which he is slightly embarrassed about.

"Happy Birth Peanut," Piper whispers in his ear, Chris sensing she is about to cry pulls away shooting a look at Paige who drags Piper away.

**Every Year...Paige thinks**, Chris laughs at her thoughts and then gets swarmed but his uncles and cousins. Chris looks up and sees a banner with 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Chris' Painted on it as it hangs from the archway. As the party gets into full everyone is dancing and eating all the food that Piper has cooked. Chris slips past everyone and goes outside for some air. As he lights his cigarette he sensing someone coming outside, he turns to his right with a smile on his face.

"Hey," He greets.

"Happy Birthday," Max greets back, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," Chris replies shyly as he leans back to take a drag of his cigarette; Chris holds it out for Max who takes it gracefully.

"Are all you birthdays like this?" Max asks.

"Pretty much, so dude get used to them, you remember Piper's a couple of weeks ago," Chris reminds him, Matt chuckles at the memory of Piper's face when they all jumped out at her.

"So where's my present?" Chris asks.

"I thought I gave you that last night?" Max asks back in a low voice, Max leans in and gently sucks on Chris' earlobe making him moan lightly.

"Chris!" A voice calls, they quickly straighten themselves up.

"Happy Birthday!" She shouts pushing Max outta the way and crushing Chris.

"Bianca, I can't breathe," Chris chokes out; as Bianca gets him go Chris looks to where Max was to find him gone.

"Oh, was that important," Bianca says gesturing to Max' disappearance.

"I'll get him later," Chris sighs. Bianca smiles at Chris, ruffling his hair affectionately. Chris ducks out of her reach and finishes off his cigarette, she laughs dragging him back into the house, as they appear in Chris comes face to face with Michael, Chris and Michael stare at each other for a long time.

* * *

"Oh, Michael I'm so glad you could come," Piper gushes as she enters the kitchen, she gives Michael a hug and carries on piling her plate full of food, all the time Chris and Michael are staring at each other.

"Hey," Chris breathes out.

"Hey, how are you?" Michael asks, Chris nods his head and answers

"Ok, it's my birthday after all,"

"Ye, erm...happy birthday," Michael says putting on a smile. Chris smiles shyly at him, but is shocked to see a pair of pale hands slip around Michael's waist.

"Ooh, hi, I'm John hope you don't mind me crashing," he says politely, giving Michael a small kiss on his cheek.

"Excuse me, I see someone I know," Chris says and quickly drags Dom who is walking into the kitchen back out with him.

* * *

"Hey, Thanks," Chris says quickly.

"No probs, that the Ex?" Dom asks, Chris nods his head gravely at this Dom laughs making Chris chuckle too.

"Come on, let's dance those blues away," Dom states dragging Chris to the sun room where other people are dancing. Over the next hour Chris dances and drinks with his friends and family, however all the time Chris is wishing he could dance with Max. Chris throws Max a look across the room as he watches him talk to Phoebe and Paige.

**Hey sexy...Chris thinks with a smirk on his face, Max looks over at him with a confused look, then slightly smiles back**

**Hey, you Okay? Enjoying all the dancing?.....Max asks**

**Loving it! But I could do with a kiss off my boyfriend....Chris suggests, then frowns when he catches himself thinking 'boyfriend' **

**It's okay...Max thinks back **

Chris begins to dance again with Melinda, however he freezes as he sees Michael and John enter the dance floor and start to dance with each other, Chris looks around to see if there are any shocked faces, however there are none and Chris frowns at this.

**It would be like this if it was me doing that...He thinks** and silently makes his way from the sun room, through the foyer and up the stairs.

* * *

"So, this is where you're hiding?" Max asks as he tries to sneak up on Chris, who turns to look at him at the last second, Chris flops back down on to his bed with a big sigh. Max sits next to him and begins to stroke his hair.

"I know it's hard for you, it is for me, but we can tell them soon okay, but it's your birthday I don't want to spoil it" Max explains as he watches Chris relax under his touch.

"Aw, how touching," a Cold voices calls in the room, Chris and Max shoot their eyes up to the other side of the room where a demon is standing by Chris' desk. The demon shoots a fireball at them, it just misses as they roll off and run out of the door, the demon chases them into the hallway where Chris can now hear screams and shouts coming from down stairs, as the demon goes to shoot another fireball at them Chris holds his hand out shooting a stream of ice, Chris then waves his hand smashing him into the wall.

"Just great, that's all I need," Chris grumbles as he pulls Max along to the stairs.

"Every damn birthday," Chris groans again in frustration as another demon appears on the stairs in front of them, this time Chris flicks his hand and sends him flying across the foyer.

"You're birthdays are eventful," Max comments as the looks from the stairs at the foyer, dining area and living area, he watches as the Charmed ones plus their magically friends and relatives vanquish the never ending demons.

"Let's hope it doesn't end like last time," Chris says mournfully looking at Piper and his Aunts, Chris' eyes darken to a sea green as he gives Max' hand a squeeze and heads down the stairs; to deal with the awaiting demons.

* * *

Max stands froze on the stairs, feeling Chris words run through him 'Not like last time'; Max takes a deep breath to steady the onslaught of thoughts and feeling racing through his mind and heart. Max looks around trying to see the scene in front of him, somehow it seems different a lot older, he sees Piper making a demon explode, then nothing as his mind goes totally black. Max' head begins to spin he knows he must help in the fight, however he can't figure how. He takes a shaky step forward, as he almost falls he grabs on to the banister to steady himself, he sees Chris his hands out wide electricity flowing through the room attaching itself to the demons and making them buzz and shake.

"Chris?" Max whispers.

* * *

Chris steps on to the ground floor of the Manor looking at the two demons in front of him, with a wave of his hand they fly away from him, Chris takes a look into the dining area where Wyatt as put memory dust over the mortals and crystals around them fearing more demons. Chris looks over to Phoebe as she kicks a demon sending him flying into the clock smashing it to pieces; Paige orbing a knife into a demons chest to the left of him and finally Piper who standing in the living room making the demons explode, he looks on in panic as a demon shimmers in behind her with a fireball ready.

"ENOUGH!" Chris shouts. Everyone and everything in the room looks at him. Chris holds out both of his hands he feels the anger course through him as the electric current builds. Electric bolts make their way out of his hands streaming around the room to every demon as it attacks them it makes them shake violently and seconds later explode. Chris sighs heavy as the magic runs out of him leaving his family to stare in shock at him. His eyes turn back to the emerald colour.

"Chris?" Max whispers as he steps on to the ground floor. Chris turns as he sees Max with a confused look on his face, Max looks around curiously.

"Max?" Chris asks taking a step towards him.

"You guys okay?" Piper asks.

"You don't think a demon got him do you?" asks Paige as she calls Leo, Henry, Coop and the kids back. Piper and Phoebe make their way over to Max and Chris who are still standing starring intensely at every other. Phoebe sensing the confusion; steers Max into the living room on to the couch as Chris and Piper follow.

* * *

"What happened?" Bianca asks as she emerges from the Sun Room.

"That power is ace, by the way Chris," She says with a smile trying to lighten the mood, all the time looking at Max as if he has grown an extra head.

"Maybe you could try and heal him, Paige," Leo suggests as he moves over near Piper around the couch. Paige goes to move near him, but Chris puts his hand out to stop her.

"He doesn't need healing!" Chris shouts rising from the coffee table where he is sitting watching Max like everyone else. Everyone in the room is shocked at his outburst. Max looks up at Chris with a frown on his face, as they make eye contact Chris notices that Max' normal sparkling eyes are now a stormy grey.

"I don't understand, it's all so different, how are they here?" Max finally asks indicating to Piper and Paige. Chris looks over at them hoping they aren't piecing this together so fast. He gets up from the couch and begins to pace his mind racing.

"It's okay, Look their alive," Chris quickly explains, as he tries to calm Max. How Max frantically waves his hands around going through things in his head, Chris sighs watching him as he thinks of a way to stop him spilling their secrets.

"I think whatever I said to you made you come here," Chris explains.

"What did you say?" Piper asks curiously. Chris dismisses the questions and stands getting in front of Max, who stops in front of Chris.

"Max," Chris whispers, putting his hands on his elbows, holding him in place. Max looks down at the slightly shorter boy frowning.

"It's different now, okay, for a start you're not dead and I'm not that messed up," Chris tries to explain. Wyatt glides into the room looking at everybody wondering what is going on. Max' eyes shoot up; he jumps up from the couch and backs away.

"Wyatt!" He screams; Chris turns to Wyatt as he comes further into the room and tries to shield Max from him.

"Max, what's the matter?" he asks dumbly as Bianca elbows him in the ribs, he glances sideways at her.

"He thinks you're gonna kill him," Chris explains.

"What, Come bro, I would never..." he trails off when Chris rounds on him with sea green eyes blazing.

"Yes! You would and you tried, so could you go into another room so I can stop him freaking out," Chris orders, holding on to Max' wrist tightly, Wyatt takes a step back at hearing his brother speak to him like that, Wyatt goes to make a move forward, but as Bianca puts her hand over his, Wyatt submits and allows her to pull him into another part of the house.

"Hey, Max I..." Chris starts put gets cut off by Max.

"He won't hurt you again, okay," Max says in a firm voice. Chris rolls his eyes.

"Max, I need you to try and understand, this isn't our time or place you need to go back to wherever you were hiding or sleeping or whatever we do when we aren't needed," Chris reasons. Max backs out of the embrace and leans against the fire holding his head.

"How can you be so calm about him being in your house and why are you here anyway?" Max asks. Chris opens his mouth to speak but stops himself.

"I'm your whitelighter I'm here to protect you, how can I do that when you come here looking for trouble?" Max wonders, Chris sighs remembering how this agreement went last time around. Max moves closer to Chris encircling him with his hands around his waist pulling him so they are nose to nose, with a small smile Max leans in and captures Chris lips in a rough kiss, Chris starts to pull Max closer by his hair, then remembers where he is; hearing his name being called; he pushes max away who looks offended.

"Listen to me, we can't do this, it's a different time, you're human!" Chris shouts at him prayer that it may work, however it seems to have the opposite effect and Max orbs out, Chris looks worried.

"What just happened?" Piper demands, Chris turns to her with tears in her eyes.

"Not now okay, I need to find him and bring my Max back," he whispers and orbs out.

* * *

As the rest of the family begin to clear up the mess and speculate as to what just happened, Wyatt is sitting with his head in his hands on his bed as Bianca rubs his shoulder from the side she is sitting.

"You can't tell him I told you, if he found out and then he could say things that would make that Wyatt come back, like Max downstairs," Bianca finishes explaining, Wyatt sighs as he tries to take it all in.

"I can't help it, but this is a lot to take it and I will as if you're not telling me everything," Wyatt states.

"I feel if I tell you everything you may turn evil and then we'll have another one on our hands," She states as she continues to rub his shoulder.

"Bianca, we all have past lives, but why is this one so important and with Chris and Max?" Wyatt asks.

"Wy, their in love and always have, that's one of the reasons why Chris and Max weren't getting long at first that and the added sexual tension was making it worse, but once they got over that, they've gotten close, again," she explains.

"He's our teacher, Chris and Max can't be..." Wyatt trails off as he flops back on the bed.

"Wyatt, you can't say again to anyone, please," Bianca pleads with Wyatt.

"I just don't understand," he says lifting his head and then lies back down on his bed.

* * *

Chris orbs back into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. He looks over to Piper who is sitting by the kitchen table a mug of tea in her hand. He takes a seat opposite her.

"Is Max okay?" Piper asks. Chris looks at her through his tired, red and puffy eyes.

"He's better know, I don't know if he's ever gonna speak to me again, but I'll have wait and see," Chris explains with a sigh.

"You know?" Piper asks evenly. Chris bows his head in shame.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Chris whispers.

"No, you're not, Chris I know you, both of you, I just don't understand why," Piper explains.

"I found out last year, around me birthday so stuff was happening and I just didn't feel I could tell you after what I found out," Chris starts to explain.

"And what about Max, you never mentioned him before?" Piper asks.

"Before I came back Max was kinda an unspeakable thing after what happened between us, I guess when I came back I blocked it out, I blocked a lot of stuff out," Chris continues as he runs a hand through his hair. Piper reaches over and takes his hand in hers willing him to continue.

"He was my whitelighter, after my fourteenth birthday I went off the rails a bit, I couldn't cope and Wyatt wasn't there and then Max was sent to help, at first I didn't want or thought I didn't need it, but then I guess we both warmed to each other, but the more time he was on earth and around me he was in danger and Wyatt got to him and that's when we came up with the plan for someone to go back and change everything," Chris explains with tears silently streaming down his face.

"Oh, Peanut," Piper whispers, she moves off her seat and comes around to Chris to embrace him in a tight hug.

* * *

Okay what did you think? Good or Bad?

Leave a review..............


	12. Ups and Downs

Chapter 12.....

This was meant to just be a filler chapter, however it has kinda turned into something else and I have no idea what I don't really know what I was writing sometimes, I wanted to show how Chris' and Max' relationship has developed and that is isn't always easier and fairytales that they will have their ups and downs and disagree on some things, I also wanted to show how what happened on Chris' birthday affect the family Manly Piper and the sisters (Leo has gonna drifted out but will be back later) – hope I've done a good job on showing it.

* * *

A few weeks later Chris is wandering the halls at school with a sad expression on his face. Chris and Max have been avoiding each other since his birthday; it's been very silent during English lessons and Chris has not been eating and sleeping.

"You need to speak to him," Chris hears as he approaches his locker. Chris turns eyeing Bianca up and then continues to slam everything in his locker, with a big sigh.

"I did and look what that did," Chris whines with a pout.

"Don't pout, be a man and go and talk to him, now!" Bianca states giving Chris a big shrove in the direction of their English classroom.

**Why does she make me do these things, especially at lunch...Chris thinks **

* * *

Chris slowly drags his feet to his English classroom, he stands frozen no wanting to go in, however swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly opens the door and peers in.

Chris sighs in relief as it is empty, Chris makes his way in and slowly leans on the desk in front of Max'.

**Right when Max gets back in here, I'm just gonna explain everything to him again and hope that he can forgive the crappy things I've done or I could just throw him down on the desk and beat in out of him.....Chris sighs**

**I need to, God I don't know Max might not ever speak to me again....Chris thinks now with tears spring to his eyes at the thought**

"Chris?" A voice wonders. Chris looks up and sees Max standing in the doorway. Chris smiles shyly at him and then looks away as Max approaches him. Max sets his food down on and turns to Chris placing his hands on Chris' knees.

"I'm sorry," Chris whispers, Max watches as the boy in front of him crumbles and begins to cry silently. Max crushes him in a tight embrace hating to see Chris like this. Chris holds on to Max tight crying into his shoulder, after a while Chris' sobs stop and his leans up looking at Max through his red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm being a girl, I have all these things I wanna say to you to help you understand, but I just couldn't help it, having you this close again makes me think of what happened and I don't ever want to lose you again," Chris says all in one breath, after he is done he takes a long deep breath.

"Chris, you don't need to explain I've figured a few things out and the rest I don't think I want to know, I m....."

"No! You must, I need to make you understand and talk to me again," Chris cuts in his voice now stronger.

"Chris, babe," Max whispers as he begins to stroke his cheek, but Chris pulls away and moves around him to stand by the window.

"Sit," Chris orders quietly. Max sighs as he watches Chris stare out of the window, but he sits in the seat Chris was just leaning against.

"I needed your help last time; I was so screwed up over mom and everything, you saved me, brought me back to life, I love you for that and I love you even more now because you're here and not hating me, well you weren't, when Wyatt did that to you I couldn't forgive myself and I went back to save you as well as Wyatt I thought that by changing Wyatt I could have you back, I didn't realise that if I changed Wyatt's destiny I changed ours," Chris explains, still staring out of the window.

"You didn't, not really, I'm here ain't I?" Max asks wrapping his hands around Chris' waist and hugging him from behind.

"I just think that maybe we need to slow down a bit now, get to know each other again, like before, we need to go to the movies or dinner and just be around each other again, you know get used to what each other is like," Max explains slowly, not wanting to scare Chris away, he's hating the silence, but they need to take a step back and see what they actually mean to each other.

"That sounds good," Chris says quietly after a few moments silence, Chris turns and gives him a hug, pressing his face into Max' neck smelling his aftershave, Chris breaths deep his scent as he feels Max play with a piece of his hair. They spring apart when the end of lunch bell rings throughout the school.

"I better go," Chris says as he shyly leans in towards Max' mouth, but then turns at the last minute giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Later," Chris says and makes his way out of the classroom, leaving Max to stare way him with a smiling spread across his face.

* * *

Chris wanders through the Manor doors after school with a small smile on his face.

"Chris is that you?" Piper shouts from the kitchen, Chris slowly walks into the kitchen to see Piper at the stove with Paige and Phoebe sitting at the table talking and helping Melinda with her homework.

"Hey, how was school?," Piper asks but before he can answer she continues,

" There is no need for you to work tonight honey I've got enough waiters,"

"Come on, Mom you can't keep doing this to me and I need the money, Christmas is going up you know and if I don't have any money you guys are just getting home made presents like when I was five," Chris rants at his mom. Paige looks at Piper with an I-told-you-he-would-scream-at-you face.

"You can't keep me locked up forever, I need to get out," Chris tries to plead with his mom.

"Tell her Wy," Chris says as he senses his brother and Bianca walk in behind him.

"Chris, mom just wants you safe," Wyatt says awkwardly, Chris swings around glaring at his brother.

**Thanks a lot Wy.....Chris thinks fuming silently**

**Chris...I...Wyatt tries to think back**

"Fine!" Chris screams and orbs out frustrated.

"Where do you think he went?" Piper asks everyone worriedly.

"To kill huge nasty demons," Bianca chuckles hollowly. Phoebe throws a look at her, Bianca looks down in shame.

**Come kids let's let the Aunties talk some sense into Piper......She thinks, making sure Melinda can hear, who has already gather her books and began to move, Bianca pulls Wyatt out of the kitchen**

* * *

"Piper, you need to stop this, it's not helping anymore, you need to let him live, you did it before," Paige starts. Piper stops and comes over to the table sitting with a frustrated sigh.

"I just don't want what happened before to happen now," Piper explains.

"We understand Piper we feel like that too, but by telling him no, Chris does the opposite and..." Paige trails off.

"And he's gonna go off and kill demons and do whatever else he does when he's out and all of us are gonna have to let him because if not he's not gonna fall in line like Wyatt does, he makes his own rules and sees who he wants to see," Phoebe explains trying to hint about Chris and Max.

"I don't want him like Wyatt, but I feel like I don't know my own son anymore or I know him too much," Piper explains.

"Maybe we need to get to know him, don't force ourselves on him just take him out somewhere the four of us and get to know him again." Phoebe suggests with a smile. Piper smiles at her sisters and nods her head agreeing.

"You two are the best," Piper says with a grin and heads back to finish cooking dinner.

* * *

"I can't look at him the same way anymore," Wyatt explains as he and Bianca lie together on his bed after a very strange and quiet dinner.

"I can," Bianca replies,

"You weren't evil in the past," Wyatt states, never noticing Bianca's down cast look.

"You just need to relax and just see him forget all the shit he's been through and just see him," She advises, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I got some homework to do and so do you, so I'll see you tomorrow," She says detangling herself from Wyatt and standing; shimmering out.

"You missed dinner," Wyatt states as Chris orbs into their bedroom late that night.

"I needed to let off some stream you know," Chris explains. Chris sits on his bed taking off his converse and then lies flat on his back watching Wyatt out of the corner of his eye as he does his homework.

"Don't you have any?" Wyatt asks as he notices his brother watching him.

"Nope, all done," Chris smirks, putting his head on his arm to get a better look at Wyatt, who rolls his eyes at his brother.

"Glad you're back to normal, Wy," Chris says with a smile.

"Shower time, cya," Chris says orbing out. Wyatt stares at the now empty bed, realising that was the easier conversation he has had with Chris since his birthday.

**I just need to relax.....Wyatt thinks**

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Phoebe asks as her and Chris sits alone at the booth in a cafe at the Mall on Saturday afternoon.

"Loads," Chris sarcastically says; he watches his mom and Paige in the queue as they argue over what to have. Phoebe watches him with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe I just know what you guys are trying to do and suffocating me while I shop isn't helping," He explains.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you before, we all are that's all we are trying to say," Phoebe explains

"I thought it'll be fun, but I suppose you have another person you wanted to spend today with," She adds smirking as Chris' eyes go wide.

"Chris I felt it on your birthday and so did Coop," she whispers, as Piper and Paige approach the booth.

"I think you've had too much Coffee Aunt Pheebs," Chris replies quickly and excuses himself, Piper looks worriedly after him.

"Bathroom," Phoebe says quickly as the pair sit down, Phoebe bites her lip and looks over at Paige who has a frown on her face. When Chris returns he sits down to the chatter.

**You like you've just been kissed senseless.....Paige thinks**

Chris looks down at his food trying to stop himself from going red.

"So Halloween custom shopping next, I can come with you guys to P3 right?" Chris asks looking at Piper.

"Yes of course, the entire bar staff have already been told not to serve you," Piper says with a smirk as Chris looks annoyed at her, but smiles at the thought of going out for Halloween.

* * *

Wyatt and Bianca stalk down the stairs dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marion. Leo and Melinda who are at the bottom of the stairs begin to laugh at Wyatt in green tights.

"Camera," Melinda laughs out and grabs it off the side.

"No! You have to wait till you see Chris," Wyatt instructs, however Melinda doesn't bother to listen and takes a photo of them.

"We made a bet and Chris lost, badly," Wyatt laughs as he senses Chris at the top of the stairs.

"You're being Mean," Bianca says glaring at Wyatt, but she can't help but laugh as Chris descends the stairs dressed in a corset, spenders, high heels and dark make up and topped with a black curly wig. Leo and Melinda crack up again, she begins to take photos when Chris orbs into in his hand.

"No photos! Losing that bet was torture enough." Chris says.

"Oh My!" Piper gasps as she and the rest of the extended family minus the younger ones who went trick or treating earlier with Chris stop in shock as they eye Chris up. Henry and Paige cover their mouths to sop any sound coming out, where as Phoebe can be heard chuckling.

"Could you guys stop, if it'll gone the way I planned it would of been him in this," Chris points at Wyatt. Wyatt looks down in shame.

"Come on, let's go," Chris says and walks towards the door, his heels clicking behind him.

"Chris, you have a great pair of legs," Bianca states with as they follow him out, Chris throws her a dirty look over his shoulder but continues into the cold October night.

* * *

Chris looks around the decorated P3 with sparkling eyes. He smiles as he sees all the other customers dressed up and senses Max down on the dance floor, Chris glides through the crowd and stops in front of a bad angel costume.

"Are you really a bad angel?" Chris leans in and asks as he wraps his hands around the person's waist. The person stops dancing and smiles down at Chris, leaning in and giving him a peck on his neck. Chris shivers as a pair of strong hands encircles him grinding up and down making him dance. As the song ends Chris leads the bad angel off the dance floor and into a small private booth.

"Nice wig by the way," Chris laughs as he feels the material in his hands.

"If we had to go down, I thought I better do it in style," the bad angel replies. Chris looks at the tight fitted deep blue dress that clings to its owner's body and smirks.

"I think we need better...." Chris gets cut off when Bianca and Wyatt push him out the way and hug the bad angel.

"Max, that looks....." Bianca trails off.

"Come on Frank photo time," Bianca insists, Chris rolls his eyes and hands her the camera, She instructs them to get closer and with Max' arm across Chris' back and dangling down his naked arm, he pulls Chris closer and with a smile on bother their faces Bianca hits the button taking the photo.

"Come on, Wy lets dance," She demands shooting a smirk at Chris and drags Wyatt off. Chris turns to Max with a shy look. However, it's Max who leans in and kisses Chris fully on the lips, pulling Chris to straggle his lap, Max runs a hand up and down Chris thigh, then pulls away with a frown.

"You shaved you legs?" Max asks with a laugh.

"You didn't," Chris replies seriously and then begins to laugh at himself. Chris wraps his arms around Max' neck being carefully of his shoulder length brown wig and sharp black angel wings, Chris leans in and pecks at his lips.

"I did a spell the wig won't fall off," Max states. Chris runs his hands through the wig chuckling to himself.

**This is what it would be like with a girl...he thinks**

Max pushes Chris off him; moving his hands out of his wig, Max smiles down at Chris who has landed on the floor and begins to laugh at Chris who is shaking with laughter.

"That was rude, you shouldn't treat a lady like that," Max sneers as he pulls Chris back up to sit next to him, Chris puts his head on his shoulder and mutters a sorry, before his starts to suck on the naked skin, making Max flop his head on the back of the seat.

"You're defiantly not a lady," Chris whispers as his hand travels to his thigh and over his crotch making Max jump and saying something about drinks before he disappears into the crowd. Chris smiles at himself and looks over at the dance floor where Wyatt and Bianca are dancing, Chris also spies Paige and Phoebe, Chris closes his eyes and senses the whereabouts of the rest of his family; Piper, Leo Henry and Coop are at their usually table talking, Melinda is talking to a person in a Batman costume. Chris' eyes shoot open and he springs to his feet. He searches the places he can see for his sister.

**What's up?...Max asks from the bar**

**Demon....Chris thinks back**, he makes his way carefully through the crowd to Max at the bar, he puts his hand on his arm to get his attention however unnecessary it maybe, it will keep Chris from tearing the demon apart for talking to his sister.

"We'll find it," Max reassures leaning to the side to whisper in Chris' ear, Chris rubs Max' arm as he tries to concentrate again.

He feels Melinda back at the table arguing with Piper over the person is was talking to.....

"Mel, you're underage and way too young for that jerk of a man,"

"I was just talking to him," Mel huffs, sitting next to Uncle Henry

"Can you believe her?" Mel asks him; Henry just laughs at her and pats her leg.

**She's safe....**

**Now let's find us a demon......Chris thinks with a smirk**

Max rolls his eyes, but nudges him when he sees a Batman costume across the bar.

"Come on," Max whispers, grabbing Chris hand and leading him away from the bar to follow the demon.

Unbeknown to the pair Coop is standing a few feet a away and has saw Chris and a brunette getting very close and walk off, he raises his eyebrow and reminders himself to tell Phoebe when she finishes dancing.

* * *

Chris and Max follow the demon out into the alleyway, the demon throws the girl against the wall, she hits her head and slides down, Chris and Max watch as the Batman costume rips and an ugly red scaly demon is left in his wake. Chris flicks his wrist as the demon goes for the girl. The demon turns and glares at Chris, as he strides over to Chris; Max shoots his hand out and pulls Chris behind him, frying the demon to ash.

"Well you've improved," Chris comments smiling at his boyfriend in front of him, Max spins to Chris a little unsteady on his heel, Chris laughs quietly at this and quickly remembers the girl and goes over and heals her.

"You just had a little too much to drink, why don't you go back inside and find your friends there're worried," Chris explains sensing her friends, She quickly knows and smiles shyly back, but goes quickly back inside when she sees the other person standing in a tight dress, wings and heels.

**Damn he has a girlfriend...she thinks grumbling her way back inside**

"I really look like a girl?" Max asks astonished. Chris turns to him eyeing him feverishly and pounces at Max twisting his body and slamming him into the way to the left.

"You're a hot girl," Chris breathes and attaches his lips, Chris pins Max to the wall grinding his hips against his, then suddenly stops.

"Sorry," Chris mumbles looking ashamed.

"Just cos' I said we should take it slow doesn't mean I don't want you," Max says with a growl. Chris eyes meet his and he can see the heat and desire in them, which Max can see reflected in Chris'. Chris drives at Max' mouth sliding in his tongue and roaming around expertly, Max grips at Chris back slipping his hands under his corset and feeling the muscles in his back. They orb away mid kiss.

* * *

"So you had a good night, Chris?" Paige asks as Chris sneaks through the back door into the kitchen looking very tired. Chris' head shoots around to see her sitting by the island with a large cup of coffee. Chris tries to splutter out a respond.

**Why are you so tired....she thinks**, with a raised eyebrow, but asks

"Why didn't you introduce us to her?" Paige asks putting on an innocent voice, knowing that when Chris is tired his telepathy gets a bit shot. Chris goes red and quickly orbs out leaving his Paige to say skyward,

"As long as you're safe."

* * *

"Chrissie's got a girlfriend!" Melinda chants over as she enters the kitchen on Monday morning, everyone freezes at hearing her chant.

**Since when?.....Bianca asks**

**I don't have one you know girls don't do anything for me and M....Chris stops his reply abruptly**

**Max would kill you.....She cheekily thinks back**

**Don't worry I won't say anything....She thinks quickly** seeing Chris go pale

"I didn't say anything, only to Phoebe," Paige injects, seeing Chris go pale Paige moves off her stool by the island and stands next to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Since when?" Piper asks curiously.

**Good question...he thinks to himself**

"I...erm....."

"Maybe she should come to dinner?" Piper prods.

"Morning!" a loud voice cuts Chris' answer off, Chris looks up and smiles seeing Max, Chris stands and goes to the fridge.

**What's with you...Max thinks while greeting everyone,**

**Nothing....Chris thinks back,** bumping his shoulder with Max' as he passes

"Okay, School time later," Chris says after he puts a bottle of water into his bag, walking out leaving the chatter behind him and a curious Max following.

* * *

Max spins Chris to face him when they reach the foyer, before anyone can speak Chris rests his head on Max' chest and breathes in his scent.

"I have a girlfriend," Chris mumbles in his chest, Max chuckles back in response, Max smiles at him shaking his head and says,

"As long as she's not as pretty as me,"

"Of course not," Chris replies with a smile, Max leans down placing a tender kiss on Chris' forehead.

Bianca watches the moment with a smile on her lips as she comes out of the kitchen having stopped Wyatt from going first,

**He may know something is happening, but if he sees it, it may just kill him....she thinks knowing that Chris won't be tuned into anyone's thoughts but Max'.**

* * *

"Why didn't I just say no, now mom's gonna want to meet her and see what she's like and do or the usually mothering stuff, Oh Crap," Chris rants as him and Max sit in the unmoving car in the car park of the school, Chris bang his head repeatedly against the steering wheel in frustration, Max sighs watching him and begins to rub his shoulder blades, which easies his worries for a moment.

* * *

As the school day comes to an end Chris is in overdrive trying to find himself a girlfriend, he sighs as he sits down on the couch with a big thump in the living room once back at the Manor, thinking over his earlier conversation with Bianca,

"_Chris, you're too gay, even if everyone doesn't know, they know subconsciously and don't want you as a boyfriend, but you're fine to go shopping with,"_

"_I could get a girl if I wanted too, I used to have girls swarming around me," Chris retorted._

"_Yer, when you were thirteen," Bianca smirked back; Chris rolled his eyes at her and he slammed in head against the post under the bleachers where they were standing talking. _

"_I need a girlfriend though, B," Chris whined._

"_Well let's find you a girlfriend," Bianca said with a cheer and dragged him off to the lunch room to pick out a girl._

Chris sighs thinking over her rules, **can't be too pretty, too smart or she may figure you're gay, can't be a Senior you can't go there again and so can't be someone we know, you won't have to hang with her at school**

* * *

Chris rubs head temples angrily and lies back flat on the couch.

"Oh hey," a timid voice says, Chris looks up and sees Chloe.

**Melinda's friend...he remembers**

"Is Mel in we were gonna study for our math test tomorrow," Chloe explains, smiling a little as Chris sits up on one side of the couch.

"No she isn't home yet, but I could help," Chris offers, needing to take his thoughts away from girlfriends for a while.

* * *

Half an hour later, Piper and Melinda enter the house and hear laughter, they find Chris and Chloe sitting close together on the couch with books and notebooks open, Chloe smiles as Chris leans over and points to something in her math book, she nods her head turning slightly to look at him and then she looks down writing in her notebook.

"That's Chris' girlfriend isn't it, no wonder he didn't want to tell us," Piper whispers, Melinda looks a bit puzzled but Piper continues in a hush,

"I suppose you didn't know," all Mel can do is shake her head in agreement.

"Hey guys!" Piper says loudly, she watches as they pull away from each other.

"There you are thank God you're brothers a nightmare to do math with," Chloe says when she spots Mel, Melinda chuckles a little and watches Piper move away with a chuckle of her own.

**Oh Chris you're so dead....Melinda thinks,** not caring if Chris hears or not

* * *

"So why am I dead?" Chris asks as he silently enters Melinda's room and closes the door, She smiles as he approaches the bed and lies across it squashing her feet. Mel slaps him, making him lean up so she can move her feet and once she is in a crossed legged position she can begin.

"Mom thinks Chloe's you're girlfriend and that's impossible cos you're gay and I don't know how mom can't see it you have more shoes..." She stops when she sees Chris worried face.

"I won't say anything, come on Chris, I'm your favourite sister," Mel says sweetly. She rolls on top of Chris who propped his head on his arm while she spoke, Mel crushes herself into him, hoping that he realises she won't say a word.

**It's not my secret to tell...she thinks**

Chris smiles slightly at this.

"Beside a straight guy would not love shopping the way that you do," she jokes, Chris laughs with her.

"How many other secrets do you know?" Chris asks curiously, Mel just smirks back at him.

"We have one problem, how do I get Chloe to be my girlfriend?" Chris enquires his know it all sister.

* * *

Okay so good or bad? What you think did I get my relationships points across?

xxxxxx


End file.
